Senran Kagura: Sanctum
by OverSeer Daymond Sanctum
Summary: Five OverSeer, the world of Senran Kagura. Nothing bad could possibly happen here right...right? Rated M for strong language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

"Eye's redder then the reddest of blood but still shine through the darkness. They have become a symbol of fear to those who have seen them. They belong to the one who rules over the power of what we know as the blood sanctum. The Sanctum, a sector of existence controlled by the goddess Infinity herself. Daymond Sanctum, the first OverSeer ever and ruler of the strongest Sanctum, the platinum Sanctum. His sector is constantly evolving and he is getting stronger every passing second. The same can be said about myself. The one who bears the crimson eyes...is myself. My name is, well was Malone Turner but I have a new alias now, Razen Phalanx, the OverSeer of the blood Sanctum and bearer of the stigma of the blood and hold the title known as samurai of the blood. There are very few who can match my strength but their are none out there who can surpass my heart."

A figure dressed in all black and red leaped of the top of a sky scrapper somewhere in Hong-Kong as he caught a glimpse of a figure jumping along the buildings being pursed by multiple figures.

"Asuka of Hanzo academy! I wonder how interesting this world will be" said the black and red clad figure as he landed smoothly on a roof top.

"Remember, try not to destroy the dimension or do anything else drastic." said a new voice but no one was around.

"Yeah, roger that...Daymond." He said before jumping off the building and sprinting along the side of the other at incredible speed.

'The guy maybe new but I see a ton of potential in him." said Daymond who was standing on top of the tallest building in the city before disappearing.

 **Welp here's the prologue for the Senran Kagura fic. A new OverSeer and he plans on doing things his way. Will the world of Senran Kagura stay straight or will both Raze and Daymond turn the world upside down? Find out next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Beginning-**

"Drat, got here too fast, no ones even shown up here yet." said the 5'10 OverSeer.

Razen,or Raze for short, the newest OverSeer had chosen to explore the world of Senran Kagura. Why would he choose this one would ask? Back during his time as a human he had always wondered what it would be like to be a ninja and now, with his new power, it was the perfect chance to test it out. Now you all are probably asking yourselves why did he choose this world instead of something like the world of ninja gaiden or even Naruto? Well there are actually two answers to that one. First, his master/instructor and the most powerful and first ever OverSeer, Daymond Sanctum was here. Second, he just wanted to meet the female shinobi. He had always thought most of them were extremely pretty, especially Yumi, Leo and Ikaruga, and with any luck he could possibly get to know at least one of them well enough.

At the moment, Raze was sitting in a tree near the school known as Hanzo academy, dressed in the schools guy uniform. He had more then enough time so he was taking a nap, book over his face to block out stray sun rays when suddenly he felt the branch he was on shake slightly. He already knew who it was so he didn't bother to move the book but he figured to at least let her know he was there.

"Eheheh sorry guys but i can't let myself be seen by you guys." said Asuka.

"If that's the case then you already failed there sweetie." he called out.

Asuka stiffened as she quickly turned around to see a male laying on his back on a tree limb. Asuka started to panic before he spoke again.

"I don't know why your so freaked out but don't worry. If your that concerned about being caught then I won't let anyone know that i saw you and I'm new here so don't label me kay." he said.

Asuka seemed to relax as he said that but she still seemed a little on edge.

"Don't worry, I am a man of honor. If i give my word then I will keep it." he said as he removed the book from his face.

Asuka flinched hard upon seeing his face. Even though it looked fairly lazy his crimson eyes and the scar over his left eye gave him an intense intimidation factor that could scare even a pack of wolves.

"Um I uh thank you." she said with extreme nervousness.

Razen looked at her before smiling slightly 'Girl is too cute'.

"Listen, never judge a book by its cover, it usually is deceiving also, always see through deception, it makes life far less complicated and adds a few extra years. It also helps someone as pretty as you maintain that stature." said Raze with a tried to be pleasant smile.

Asuka blushed heavily at the complement she received before bowing and going to the other side of the tree and seemingly disappearing. Raze then jumped out the tree and looked at the old school building with a smirk.

"Well, i think its time to test them out." he said as he disappeared in the middle of the crowd of students.

-Shinobi classroom-

Asuka passed through the hidden door quickly thinking she was going to be late but to her surprise the only one present in the room was Ikaruga her senior.

"Good morning Asuka." said the black haired girl.

"Good morning Ikaruga, I thought I was going to late. I had to avoid some guys form the school." she said sheepishly

"I noticed that. That was extremely careless of you to come through the front entrance, you could have been seen." scolded Ikaruga

Asuka opened her eyes and she sweat dropped a bit which did not go unnoticed by Ikaruga who now how an extremely serious face as she put her tea down and stood up.

"Asuka, were you seen?" demanded Ikaruga

Before she could get a chance to reply, two hands wrapped around her and began fondling with her...assets. Katsuragi had snuck into the room and commenced her routine of sexually harassing Asuka.

"Wow Asuka I swear you are getting bigger every time" she said

"Jeez Katsu that's enough. You got boobs too why don't you do it to yours or the other's?" asked Asuka as she broke free of her second senoir.

"Hmmm, because its more fun with you." she responded

"Enough Katsuragi, I need to ask Asu..." before Ikaruga could finish her statement, entered the room.

"Ah Asuka-san your back." said the pink haired girl.

"Ah good morning Hibari-chan." she replied

"Hibari your late." said a new voice.

Asuka and Hibari both turned towards the source of the voice and noticed the twin tailed white haired shinobi with a fried squid in her mouth by the window sill.

"Yagyuu-chan!" they both said in surprise.

"How long were you there? I didn't sense you at all." asked Asuka

"The whole time, this just proves that both of you need to train more." she replied, the squid still in her mouth.

"Eww you still eat that?" said Hibari

"Don't mock my favorite food." she replied

The initial conversation seemed to be going all of the place but during this, Hibari caught sight of a males reflection in the window. She quickly looked to where the males reflection originated from only to see no one there.

"What's wrong Hibari?" asked Yagyuu

"Umm for a moment I saw a boy's reflection in the window." she replied

Ikaruga and Katsuragi checked the window but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nothing's there Hibari." said Ikaruga

"Hey where are Seimei and the others?" asked Asuka

"They are doing a practice run in the woods with Daidoji." replied Katsuragi

Ikaruga was beginning to get impatient but before she could attempt to restore order in the classroom someone else decided to do just that. A smoke bomb went off in the middle in the room and from the smoke Kiriya Sensei appeared.

"Asuka, congratulations on passing your exam, although it seems that you just barely passed it." said Kiriya causing Asuka scratch her head sheepishly.

"Now that aside, what is this I heard about...hm?" before Kiriya could finish his statement, something at the window caught his attention as he walked towards it.

"Kiriya Sensei?" questioned Asuka

He spent a minute staring out the window, his eyes moving from side to side. There was no mistaking it, he was sensing that someone was watching them but he couldn't make out that persons presence so he couldn't really tell who it was.

"Sensei is something wrong?" asked Ikaruga

"...No, anyway everyone get ready for training, we will meet in the gym in thirty minutes" he said as he set of another smoke bomb causing Asuka, Hibari and Katsuragi to begin cuaghing through the smoke.

Once they had cleared themselves the four female shinobi entered another secret room. Moments later a familiar figure dressed in the Hanzo male uniform appeared in the center of the room where the four had just left.

"Hmm so the three of them didn't sense my presence but Hibari saw me and Kiriya was able to feel my aura but he couldn't tell." said the black haired boy who smirked at this.

"This might actually be pretty good but..." he suddenly had a serious expression on his face.

'Why are Seimei and the New Wave girls here as well? is this one of those irregularities in the dimensions that Daymond was talking about before? or did Ruler Infinity do something that caused a dimension convergence? I'll look into as I go but for now, lets get this started before oh great lord Daymond shows up, no way am I letting him have all the fun.'

The male suddenly disappeared only for another familiar platinum dressed slightly taller male to appear with the all too familiar weaponry. He had a smirk on his face as he looked around.

"Too late for that junior, I've already tuned us to another dimension of this world but I think I'll let you have some fun for now. " said Daymond before disappearing in a platinum flame.

 **-Gymnasium-**

The girls had begun sparring with each other aside from Hibari and Kiriya who were watching but Hibari was practicing some of her basic's. Asuka was paired off with Yagyuu while Ikaruga sparred with Katsuragi, unknown to the group the crimson eyed OverSeer was watching from a metal support beam on the ceiling of them gym with a smirk.

"Looks like their having fun down there." he said as they began to go for the final attacks before the session ended.

"Guess it's my turn to join the party." he said before suddenly his gaze went to extremely serious which made him look extremely intimidating, the fact that his crimson aura was now flaring slightly didn't help in easing it.

Having sensed the aura that just spiked out of nowhere, everyone down below began looking around for its source.

"What the! what was that?" questioned Yagyuu

"That felt scary, it feels like a monsters aura." said a scared Hibari

Ikaruga and Katsuragi were back to back, weapons ready.

"I was expecting more from shinobi of Hanzo Academy." said a monotone voice that rang through the gym.

Everyone looked up to see a young man leap from the ceiling of the room, the look in his crimson eyes sent chills down Hibari's spine as she hid behind Yagyuu. His eyes were narrowed extremely but he had a small smile giving him a more sinister look like a villain. Ikaruga drew her sword slightly while Asuka completely drew both her's and Katsuragi and Yagyuu both got in defensive stance's. Kiriya jumped closer towards the new comer and flinched very slightly at his aura which didn't go unnoticed by the OverSeer. His smile vanished as Kiriya got ready for what seemed to be a fight.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" demanded Kiriya

Hibari and Asuka soon got a glimpse of his face and reacted to it.

"IT'S HIIMMMM" they both shouted.

Using the distraction created accidentally by Hibari and Asuka, the OverSeer used Shadow Sneak and got right up in Kiriya's face. Kiriya froze at the close sight of his crimson red eyes. It was like he was staring into the eyes of a demon. Raze then put his hand on the back of Kiriya's neck and smirked slightly.

"Sorry, but i need you to sleep for a bit." he said as he squeezed his neck slightly which caused his eyes to roll back into his head as he passed out.

"KIRIYA SENSEI!" Katsuragi, Yagyuu and Ikaruga shouted.

"You, what are you doing here?" demanded Asuka

"Asuka, you know this guy?" asked Yagyuu

"Not exactly but he's the one who saw me before I got to class." she replied

"Asuka-san, that's the same guy I saw in the window." said Hibari

The young man turned towards the girls and stared them down before speaking.

"I heard quite the few details on you all. Asuka, Yagyuu, Katsuragi, Hibari and Ikaruga, all honorable shinobi with near unlimited potential but it seems that you all are lacking in actual experience." he said still maintaining his sinister look causing all the girls to back away from him slightly.

"Who...are you?" asked Asuka with slight fear in her voice.

"Asuka, remember what I told you earlier, see through deception. That is a basic rule for all ninja and samurai." said Raze

"WHO ARE YOU?" shouted Yagyuu

"'sigh' Well to answer your question my name is Razen Phalanx and..." he said as he took out...a ninja scroll to the surprise of the others.

"I'm a shinobi." he finished

The girls all quickly readied their scrolls as he gripped his scroll in his left hand. Razen looked around and didn't seem to phased by what was happening.

"I am not here to make enemies, however...SHINOBI, TENSHIN". he said as he was engulfed in a red light. As the light faded it revealed Razen in his OverSeer attire which he uses for his shinobi form.

"I do wish to see exactly what the four of you are capable of before your other friends arrive and sense I also tripped an alarm earlier then they should be here pretty soon." he said.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Asuka

"I said it earlier, I wish to test all of you and gauge you strength." he replied

"Ah, he wants a little action from all of us eh?" said Katsuragi with a wink.

"Don't turn this into something obscene please Katsuragi." said Raze with a frustrated look.

Raze looked over them again and noticed that Hibari had yet to draw her scroll and was still hiding behind Yagyuu. feeling the need to help the pink haired ninja out he decided to take it extreme.

"Hibari!" he called to the scared girl who flinched at the use of her name.

"hnng."

"Answer me this, what are you going to do if your friends, family and comrades lives are ever in danger? will you stand behind and cower? or will you take up arms and join the fight to protect what you care for?" he questioned with authority.

Hibari didn't know what to do at this moment. She still couldn't figure out if he was friend or foe.

"I am neither friend or foe, I am merely a shinobi who test the limits of what has been given to me. If it ever comes to it then I won't hesitate to kill all who threaten me. This what it means to survive in the world of a ninja. I'll ask again, what do you intend to do?" he demanded

Hibari looked around at all her friends and her downed teacher. She closed her eye for a moment but when she opened them she had a resolve in them, a strong resolve to protect and a small smile formed as Hibari took out her scroll.

"Shinobi, Tenshin." she said as she transformed into he ninja outfit which was strangely a gym suit and the others followed suit.

"SHINOBI, TENSHIN." the rest of the girls said as they to transformed.

Raze scanned the field and couldn't help but blush at Katsuragi's choice for shinobi attire.

'Dammit, that's gonna be a little distracting. I better be careful how I fight so I don't accidentally grab something I shouldn't.' thought Raze as he drew chain-destruction from behind him.

"I've never seen a sword like that before." said Ikaruga

"You most likely never will. These blades are made of Hong Long Ore, the most powerful material in existence." He stated as he got into his battle stance.

"Now, let us begin." he roared as he dashed towards Yagyuu and Hibari.

The two quickly moved out the way as he slammed his blades downward just missing the two. Yagyuu went for a direct attack but Raze caught her fan with his swords and used her own momentum to toss her aside before barely dodging a slash from Ikaruga. Sensing something coming behind him he did a back flip into the air and managed to avoid Katsuragi's kick at his legs but he wasn't out of the woods yet. While still in mid air he twisted his body around and caught an incoming Asuka who had tried to get him while he was in air and forced her back to the ground with his raw strength however...

"Yaaahhh."

"What?"

'BOOM'

"Gahh"

'CRASH'

Hibari had hidden herself behind Asuka and caught him right in the chest with her rear, sending him crashing into the wall, however just as fast as he hit it he was right back in Yagyuu's face before he grabbed her by the ankle and launched her right into Katsuragi and they both were thrown into the stage barrier. Raze then moved his sword up and managed to block some Kunai's thrown by Asuka. He then dashed for Hibari but was intercepted by Ikaruga who caught him with her sword, or so she the sword hit him he vanished in a puff of smoke and in his place was a wooden stump.

"Replacement justsu!" said Ikaruga as she looked around for him.

"Secret art, Blood Cannon!"

Ikaruga turned around just in time to see a mass of blood colored energy speeding towards her. Seeing not time to dodge she quickly drew Hein and tried to block it however the blast was too strong and still pushed her right into Hibari as they crashed into Katsuragi and Yagyuu who had just managed to pull themselves out of the rubble.

"Okay, this guys pretty good." Katsuragi said as she dusted herself off.

"He's reading our moves close to perfection." said Ikaruga as she pulled herself back up.

Asuka dashed at him and he did the same. There blades began clashing, sending out sparks with every collision until Raze suddenly got the upper hand. He caught both of Asuka's swords with his and then used ninja streak to get behind her.

"What the!" gasped the surprised female shinobi.

"Hidden Ninpo, Blood Pulse."

Razen's fist were then covered in a blood like aura as he slammed them into Asuka's stomach sending her skidding backwards and at the same time destroying most of the top portion of her outfit causing her to attempt to cover herself as she glared at him but she was caught off guard by what she saw, he was sitting there giving her an extremely disappointed look.

"Is this a joke? how can someone like you be Hanzo's successor?" he asked

This only served to anger the young shinobi even further as she stood up and attempted to blast him with shuriken's which he easily blocked but when he looked back at her he saw she was smiling for some odd reason. Sensing danger he quickly turned around only to see Katsuragi just three feet away from him.

'Shit, I got too careless. This is one on four after all.' he thought as he jumped backwards to get away from the kicker but Katsuragi would have none of that.

"Hidden Ninpo, Whirlwind dragon."

Katsuragi preformed a handstand and started spinning soo fast she created a twister. Razen saw where this was going and quickly attempted a counter.

"Hidden Ninpo, Scarlet twister."

Razen began spinning at incredible speed himself as a crimson whirlwind surrounded him. The attacks collided almost ripping the floor apart and cancelled each other out.

'Their starting to catch their stride, I better watch it.' he thought

As he was thinking that, he moved to the side quickly and barely avoided a couple of shurikens thrown by Asuka but he was not quick enough to avoid what happened next.

"Your open."

"WHAT?"

"Hi handsome." said Katsuragi as she got right in front of him.

Raze's eyes widened extremely. He gritted his teeth because he knew exactly what was coming. Katsuragi slammed both her palms into his gut sending him rocketing towards the ceiling. Raze tried to regain his composure only to flinch in horror at the sound of Ikaruga's voice. He turned his head to the black haired women preparing to deliver an ax kick to him. Quickly, Raze put chain destruction in front of him and managed to block he kick but the force still sent him flying back towards the ground.

"I'll finish this." Asuka said as she dashed at him ready to deliver what should have been the finishing blow but Raze had other plans. He turned himself around and made a hand sign.

"Secret arts, Blood Cain!"

Suddenly Razen was surrounded by a crimson flaming aura and his eyes began to shine. Asuka, sensing a sudden spike in his power, continued towards him and tried to strike him. Razen successfully countered her and vanished. Before anyone could process what had happened Razen reappeared behind Asuka and gave her a chop to the back of the neck, sending a shock wave through her body and knocking her out cold. As she fell forward Raze caught and spoke quietly.

"Looks like I was wrong about you. You have a lot of potential but you need much more training in order to use that potential. You could be stronger then even your grandfather with the proper training." he said

"ASUKA!" the other shinobi shouted

Razen looked sat Asuka down but had trouble maintaining his balance. It was obvious he was tired and sore. He looked at them all before feeling multiple presences approaching their location. He also noticed that Kiriya was starting to stir.

"Shinobi of Hanzo academy, you all fought valiantly but I'm afraid none of you are at the level you should be at. You are all strong but you each have a very long way to go if all five of you struggled so much against just me. There will be many challenges so I suggest you all train very intensely. I wish you all luck in surviving, farewell." Raze said before tossing a smoke bomb to the ground and making his escape.

"Wait!" demanded Ikaruga as she tried to catch him, only to be held back by the now standing Kiriya.

Raze jumped from the building and noticed Seimei and the others making their way inside. It was also at this time he realized how bad he looked. His head and left arm were bleeding and he was sure he had a few broken bones. He could just use his healing factor but he had decided not to use anything that wasn't ninja related here unless it really called for it. As he made his way through the woods he caught sight of an unknown ninja making her way from Hanzo academy. If it weren't for his injuries then he would have pursued the female shinobi but he needed to get his injuires wrapped up as soon as possible. Suddenly he sensed an enormous power near him causing him to come to a complete stop.

"Looks like you got roughed up a little bit there Razen." said a newcomer

The black haired male turned around to see his senior OverSeer sitting on a fallen tree with headphones in his ears.

"Daymond."

"You mind telling me why you went soo easy on them and didn't even bother to use the Hitenmitsurugi ultrasonic sword techniques you gained or at least healed your wounds with your healing factor?" questioned Daymond as he handed his junior some gauze and disinfect to clean himself up.

"I said this before, I want to see what everyone can really do. I refuse to use something that isn't in conjunction with this world. I will use the Hitenmitsurugi sword style but only when the time is right." he replied as he cleaned himself up.

Daymond frowned at him before speaking again.

"The ones your trying to impress are Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Murasaki, Bashou and Kagari" he said casually

Raze's face lit up into a crimson mask as he began to stutter and stumble on his words.

"H-h-h-h-how the hell did you know that?" he demanded

"First I saw that poem you wrote for Bashou, second you said that Asuka and Kagari were very cute which is a given, and lastly you had a dream once were you said you wanted to marry all the girls I just mentioned."

Razen could only stand there in shock as his senior just basically read him like a book.

"But I would like to know what you see in Murasaki. She looks good but that's all she's really got goi...hold up, you want to try to get her to be more proactive am I right?" asked Daymond who received a nod in response.

"That and I want her to smile more. She's really beautiful when she smiles." he said quietly

"You know it really is amazing how quickly your personality can change depending on the situation." said Daymond

"Enough, anyway I have some questions for you later but right now I'm going to go get some rest, we'll pick this up another time." Razen said as he disappeared in a swirl of crimson aura.

"Really shouldn't tease him much here, after all..." Daymond said as he took out two pictures of Yumi and Leo.

"Seems like two girls from this world have caught my interest."

"I think I'll take care of a certain little pest before we really get this thing started." Daymond said to himself before disappearing in a platinum flame.

 **-Gessen Girls Academy-**

Gessen Girls Academy, a school where the shinobi pride themselves on strict discipline and purity of the spirit. The five elites of the school are all the adopted children of the infamous rouge ninja Kurokage, except their leader who is his legitimate granddaughter. Yumi the leader, Murakumo, Yozakura, Shiki and Minori comprised the Gessen elites. The five of them were currently sitting in the main room discussing plans for what seemed to be some kind of battle with Hanzo and Hebijo.

"So the shinobi of Hanzo Academy were cooperating with akunin from Hebijo." stated Yumi

"Seems that way." answered shiki

"It seems not even good shinobi of Hanzo Academy are immune to falling into the ways of evil." said Murakumo

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Minori

Yumi looked at the youngest of the group then at the group as a whole before responding.

"We shall eliminate them with a shinobi battle royale. Those who associate with evil are thus evil themselves." she replied

The group began discussing something until Shiki read something on her cellphone.

"Huh, well that certainly is surprisng." she said

"What is it now Shiki?" questioned a slightly annoyed Yozakura.

"Apparently there is a rouge male shinobi who also happens to be a samurai who has the power to control blood type ninpo wandering around the city." she answered

"A male shinobi here! that's rare." chimed Minori

"Who told you that?" asked Murakumo

"Don't know, they posted themselves as The_PLaTinuM_SanCTuM." she answered

Yumi didn't believe in the a lot of the postings at first on Shiki's blog but most of her information was usually very accurate but a ninja who could use blood type Ninpo, that seemed a little far fetched even for their standards.

"Yu-and-mi you okay?" asked Shiki

"Yes I'm fine, for now we shall leave that as a rumor. Our main focus is making grandfathers world a reality." she said as she stood up with the others.

"For the sake of a world without evil, we will not fall. Our first target is Hanzo Academy, they have sided with evil and thus will be treated as such."

Unknown to the elites, a certain OverSeer had decided to make a detour to see what was happening. Daymond stood up shaking his head in disapproval.

"Oh Yumi, I guess it will take some time and effort for you to see that the world needs both good and evil in order to maintain symbolence, right Lady Infinity." said Daymond before he vanished in his usual fashion of platinum flames.

 **Chapter one is done. The Hanzo squad may not have won that battle but at least it is safe to say that here, Razen can be defeated. Will he be defeated? Maybe, maybe not. As for why the New wave girls are here it was not Daymond but Infinity who actually caused that. Stay tuned for the next update. Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum signing out.**


	3. Third OverSeer, All Out battle begins

**New OverSeer alert and surprise, its a female, a bisexual female. Oh the inhumanity. Also, bit of a sexual scene here so from now on the story is going to M.**

 **-All Out War, Gessen vs Hanzo/HCS vs Hebijo vs The OverSeer of the Blood Sanctum-**

At the Royal Bay hotel just ten miles away from Hanzo Academy, Razen Phalanx had essentially brought out the penthouse suite. It was night time and he was sitting in the bathtub drinking some aloe juice and listening to Drake 'Hotline Bling' while relaxing after a bit of a rough day. Nothing felt better to him then sitting in a hot bath after a long day. He had gotten so relaxed that he had started softly singing the words.

"You used to call me on my cellphone, late night when you need-my-love. Call me on my cellphone, late night when you need-my-love, and I know when that hotline bling. That can only mean one thing." he sang quietly to himself.

As he finished his bath and dried off his eyes suddenly widened for a moment before he then sighed.

'So Gessen Academy is going after Hanzo's shinobi huh? Not only that but shortly after it seems that the new Hebijo elites are going after them as well, and all that is happening tomorrow! Geez this keeps getting better.'

"You think so to eh."

Razen slightly jumped at the new voice and turned around with Blood-Slaughter in hand to find Daymond leaning on the counter top although he was dressed in normal attire.

"You ever heard of knocking?" Stated Raze

"Yea but we are OverSeer's so you should be getting used to things like that." He retorted

Raze merely rolled his eyes at that before giving him a serious look.

"I suppose you know what's about to happen?" He asked

"...yea." replied Daymond

"So are you gonna help out Yumi?" Asked Razen

"No." He answered

His reply completely caught Raze off guard. He knew that he liked Yumi and Leo but to refuse to help either one of them, that was a new one for him. Before he could ask why, he beat him to it.

"I am doing this because for now I am not taking sides with anyone. It is best we stay neutral and not take sides for now. This is for the best so we can avoid trouble in the future." He replied

"By making the girls we like our enemies?" Demanded Razen

"To make them stronger, they all have great potential as shinobi but they will never realize it if things go as they are now. Which is why we are helping all of them in our own way." Replied Daymond

"Hold up, when you say all of them, does that mean the Hebijo elites as well?" Questioned Razen

"Correct, or do you not want to help Murasaki?" Asked Daymond

"Of course I do." Razen replied

"Then let me ask you this, if the time comes and if it comes to this, will you choose Murasaki, Asuka, Ikaruga, or Katsuragi?" Asked Daymond

Razen froze for a moment. He hadn't really considered that he could end up winning all their hearts. If it came to that then could he really choose between them. He wasn't so sure at the moment.

"Hold on, in one world don't you have multiple wives?" He questioned

"Two, and that was because of what world that was and how it operates. Trust me, this place is nothing like the world of monster girl quest." He replied

"Okay I see your point but I'll cross that path when I reach it. If I reach it." He answered earning a smile from his senior.

"So are we even gonna bother interfering in this assault?" He asked

"Of course, all the major characters are going to be there, not to mention that if enough energy is released then 'they' may show up." He replied

"The yoma's?" he asked

"Bingo."

-Hebijo Clandestine Girls Academy-

The new elites consisting of Ryona, Ryobi, Muraski, Imu and their leader Miyabi were all gathered at the top floor of the school in a meeting being supervised by their teacher Suzune. Musaki really seemed like she didn't want to be there Ryobi just looked bored out of her mind while Ryona had actually fallen asleep. Suzune was sitting near the window when the masked ninja that was seen by Razen at Hanzo Academy came through.

"Anything to report?" asked Suzune

"Yes, quite a bit sensei." she replied

As the masked ninja explained what she had seen to Suzune, who's eyes widened with interest, the others were discussing how they would take down Hanzo's elite shinobi.

"So basically they are all just a bunch of goody goody hicks right?" stated Ryobi

"Keep in mind that our predecessors did lose to those so called hicks." said Imu

"Can I go back to my room now oneechan?" asked Murasaki

"No, no ones leaving until the meeting is over and Ryona, wake up." demanded Imu

"All of you keep quiet, sensei Suzune has some information for us." demanded Miyabi

"Yes Miyabi." Imu replied while the others stayed quiet as they turned towards Suzune.

"Well it seems that things at Hanzo aren't going so well." she said

"What, did something happen?" asked Miyabi

"Yes, it seems that their elite shinobi were attacked by a single male ninja who also claimed to be a samurai."

"So, I don't see the big deal. They probably just mopped him up, it was just one guy." said Ryobi

"No, in fact it was quite the opposite." said the purple haired teacher.

"They lost?" asked a shocked Ryobi

"From the way that battle went and the fact it was five on one and one of the Hanzo shinobi was knock out and the fact that he escaped with about the same amount of injuries as they did, I guess you can consider that a lose." said Suzune

The five elites including the now awake Ryona were confused as to how a single ninja had managed to hold his own against a team of well trained shinobi.

"Their opponent was a boy who goes by the name Razen Phalanx and apparently he has the ability to use blood ninpo."said Suzune

"Hold on, blood type ninpo? I thought that techniques capable of using the power of blood didn't exist." said Imu

"No, I read in the archives awhile back that there were those capable of using it but the book said they all died out." replied Miyabi

"Well the book has been proven wrong. The Hanzo girl's are weakened now but they should still be able to put up a fight. I suggest you all get ready for one." said Suzune

"A boy, they shouldn't exist. Only in cartoons or fantasy." spoke Murasaki

"I don't know about the Murasaki but I know that the power this boy has should not exist anymore." said Suzune as she made her way to the door.

"Sensei, what should we do if we run into him?" asked Ryona

Suzune didn't answer, she didn't know exactly how strong this guy was or what his main use of fighting was. It was obvious he was a ninja but he also stated he was a samurai so there was no telling how much strength he was hiding when dealing with Hanzo's elites.

"That's obvious, we kick the shit out of him." said Ryobi

"Well it would be five on one and I do believe we are stronger then the Hanzo elites." replied Imu

"I hope we don't find him." Murasaki said meekly

"A male shinobi, maybe he can give me a good punishment." stated Ryona

Miyabi wasn't as sure as her teammates were. This guy managed to hold his own against the very shinobi who defeated their predecessor's. Not only that but he had the ability to use a thought to be non-existant ninpo. Would they really be okay against a guy they knew so little about?

"Miyabi, I will leave that decision to you if you all run into him. Be careful, I highly doubt he is moving completely alone." said Suzune

Miyabi nodded in confirmation as Suzune left the room.

"Okay everyone get some rest, we well head to Hanzo Academy at nine in the morning." ordered Miyabi.

As everyone else left the room, Miyabi and Imu stayed behind.

"Miyabi, are you okay?" asked Imu

"Yea, but I am concerned about this ninja sensei was talking about." she replied

"Don't worry Miyabi it's just one ninja and if he does get in our way I will take him by myself if I must." said Imu

Miyabi gave her a glare which caused her to shrink back some.

"Don't do anything foolish, you heard what sensei said, he took on five other shinobi and escaped with a few injuries. If we do run into him then call for back up quickly." she said

Imu lowered her head slightly knowing she had let her pride talk her up there for a moment. If this guy could truly take on five skilled ninja at once then what chance did she have against him alone?

"Okay, I understand Miyabi."

Miyabi then walked toward her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Good, now lets get some rest." she told her.

"Yes." replied Imu as they proceeded out the room.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this mission tomorrow?' Miyabi thought to herself.

-Asuka's house-

Asuka, having recovered from the battle earlier, stood at her window looking at the night sky. There was a lot on her mind but one memory kept playing in her head over and over again.

"Is this a joke? How can someone as weak as you be Hanzo's successor.?"

Every time she thought about it she just got angrier and angrier. Not only was she called weak and it basically proven by him knocking her out but he had also insulted her and her grandpa. She gritted her teeth as she tightened her fist.

"Just you wait Razen Phalanx, I'll show you how strong I really am next time." she said to herself.

Unknown to her, Hanzo had heard every word before closing the door so she wouldn't hear him.

'Be careful my granddaughter, users of blood are very dangerous and if he is a samurai as well, then he has yet to show his true skill.' Hanzo thought as he thought of his granddaughter.

-Royal Bay Hotel Penthouse-

"So Daymond, who exactly is this?"

It all happened in a span of ten minutes. Razen was heading to the fridge when he suddenly got a surprise and a rather pretty one. A girl about two inches shorter then him with jet black hair, mix matched eyes, one Azure flame blue, the other a lite gold color and a very well endowed figure was eating food from the fridge in a button down shirt. All three of them were now sitting in the family room across from each other.

"Umm yea, I forgot to mention this but she's the newest OverSeer." he replied causing Razen to jump off his couch.

"WHAT! Why didn't I sense a change in the sanctums?" he asked

"Well, Lady Infinity wanted it to be a surprise so she hid it from even me. I mean hell, she showed up in my bed stark naked for lords sake, she almost gave me a heart attack." replied Daymond which earned him a giggle from the newly confirmed OverSeer.

"So, can we know exactly who you are? What Sanctum you control and why you look like freaking Yoruka Kirihime?" asked Razen

The girl, now dressed in her OverSeer attire (See profile), stood up and introduced herself.

"Gladly, my name is Yukinahara Shiriyuki-Kirika, although you can call me haara, Yukina or Kirika for short. I am the OverSeer of the Sun Sanctum." she said with a bow.

'THE SUN!' thought Razen while Daymond just whistled.

"As for why I look like this, it is the form I chose when I was reborn as an OverSeer. I always wanted to be like her when I first saw her. I even cos played as Yoruka a few times." she finished.

"Oh also..." she added before vanishing

"Huh?" thought a confused Razen.

Suddenly his whole body tensed up as a soft sensation went through his back and he felt something rubbing him in his nether region and he could have sworn that he felt a tongue go in to his ear which caused his eyes to roll into the back of his head slightly as a small amount of drool escaped from his mouth.

"I'm bisexual but goodness you are too cute. So cute I can't help but tease you." Kirika spoke as she continued her tease from behind him.

"What the...ghhhg...ahhh...hey, stop tha...ghyaaack...ughhh." Raze tried to protest but was stopped by the assault of pleasure.

'Wow this girl works fast.' that Daymond as he watched the whole thing.

"Oh, your already so big in you PJ's, heheheheh naughty boy. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." she said as she continued rubbing his nether region with one hand, the other around his chest and licked his neck before kissing it.

'Damn, she's good.' thought Razen

"Hey...sto...stop...I can't...take...too mu...ch...more." he said as he was already on the verge of cumming, his cock pulsating wildly from Kirika's pleasure attacks.

"Oh my, are you going to cum already from this? teehheee, quite quick there. You really are too cute." she said as his dick slipped out the crease.

Yoruka took advantage of this and lapped her finger around the head, spreading his precum before moving her hand up and down the shaft increasing the pleasure and producing a sloppy wet smacking sound.

"Gya, that's it, I'm done. Gyhhhaaaaa."

Razens body convulsed as he came forcefully in Kirika's hand and some fell to the floor. Exhausted, Razen fell to his knees and looked up at Kirika who was licking her hands clean while looking at him seductively causing him to go redder then he already was.

"Hmm very good. We can do it again soon if you like." she said with a wink.

"NO." Razen quickly said but before he could get up, Kirika caught him by the ankle and began dragging him towards the bathroom.

"We are far from finished boy." she said evilly

"W-Waaaaiiiiiiittttttttttt, help meeeeeeeee." Razen pleaded to his senior

"Good luck." Daymond said as he gave him a thumbs up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." he screamed as the bathroom door closed. All that was heard afterwards was his fading scream.

"Rest in peace Razen Phalanx, OverSeer of the Blood Sanctum." said Daymond as he sat down on the couch.

-Next day-

Daymond sat at the top of the tallest building he could find closest to Hanzo Academy as he watched the school from a safe distance. Razen was walking along with the crowd, headed towards the school and the newest OverSeer Yukinahara Shiriyuki-Kirika was watching from the top of the academy seemingly ready for a fight.

-telepathy phase-

'You two ready for this?' asked Daymond

'Always.' answered Razen

'Yes, this will be my first battle. I am looking forward to it.' said Kirika

'kirika I have to ask, do you plan on fighting with restraint or are you going to go full force?' asked Daymond

'Well they are still humans so I will fight with restraint and use only enough to defeat them.' she answered.

'That's honorable of you.' said Raze

'by the way Daymond, your next.' said Kirika

You could practically hear him gulp over the mind talk they were doing.

'Guys, I think I've found the Gessen girls. Yep, there's Yumi and Yozakura. They are headed towards the academy right behind me. We'll be there in two minutes.' spoke Razen

'Gessen huh? Guess that's my cue. Razen, you and Kirika wait for the Hebijo girls to show up. The Gessen squad is mine.' said Daymond as he ended the transmission.

'Raze you should fall back for now, the Hanzo girls are at the front gate now. They may end up using a barrier once the Gessen elites come through and that should be when Daymond takes over.' said Kirika

'Got it.' Razen replied back before ending his as well.

-telepathy phase end-

Seeing how close he was to the school Razen made a U turn and faced the Gessen girls. As they pulled past each other Murakumo suddenly stopped and turned to face him when she caught a glimpse of a wicked smile before he turned completely around and continued walking.

"Murakumo, is something wrong?" asked Yumi

"For a moment there I felt something. Something evil and a tremendous amount of blood lust" she replied

The Gessen squad soon felt that presence for a moment but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Hmm, we'll look into that after we are done here." said Yumi as they approached the gates of Hanzo Academy to find Ikaruga and Katsuragi standing there alone.

"So you knew we were coming." said Murakumo

"We sensed your aura the moment you were near the gate and put up a barrier." answered Ikaruga

"Is there anything we can help you with?" asked Katsuragi

Yumi looked over the two third years and saw that they were bandaged up here and there.

"It looks like something has gotten to you two." she said

"Yea, we had a run in with a guy, he was really strong but we held our own." said Katsuragi

Yumi closed her eyes for a moment.

'One male! could those rumors about that male shinobi be true?' thought Yumi

"Well it doesn't matter. The reason we are here is to eliminate you." yumi stated as she opened her eyes.

"Eliminate us! are you all Akunin?" asked Ikaruga

"No, we are the shinobi of Gessen Academy and in the name of Kurokage we have come to eliminate those who side with evil." answered Yozakura

Yagyuu then jumped from her hiding spot, seemingly ready for anything and Hibari followed suite .

"What do you mean by siding with evil?" asked Yagyuu

"We have heard that you sided with the former Hebijo elites in a joint task." replied Yumi

"Those that work with evil are evil." said Minori

"So sorry, but we gotta take you down." said Shiki as the Gessen elites readied themselves.

Before anything could erupt, Asuka jumped off the top of Hanzo Academy and landed in between the two factions.

"You've got the wrong idea her. We were helping Hebijo to deal with a monster named Orochi." said Asuka

"It doesn't matter, you still assisted them and thus that makes you one of them." said Yumi

"What! who are you to judge what's good and what's evil?" demanded Asuka

"I am Yumi, I am a third year of Gessen Academy and we fight to rid the world of all evil and it associateswith." she replied

"You really think your philosophy is correct?" questioned Ikaruga

"Yes and we shall prove it now." said Yumi as they prepared for a battle until...

"Sorry but it seems things here are getting a bit too boring for my taste." said a new voice

Everyone stopped what they were doing and began looking around. No one else should have been inside the barrier but that was defiantly a males voice just now.

"Who's there? show yourself." demanded Yumi

"You all are really clueless, I'm right in front of you all."

As everyone turned back to the center, there he stood, Platinum hair and all.

"Who are you? how did you get in here?" demanded Yozakura

Daymond didn't answer them he just looked at both factions with slight interest. Hibari and Murakumo both seemed to take steps back upon sensing something from him.

"Everyone use caution. Something about this guy is very off." said Murakumo

"Yagyuu-chan, I'm getting that same feeling from this guy as I did the other one before only it feels worse." said Hibari as she got slightly behind Yagyuu.

"Heh, you ask my name, it is Daymond. As for how I got in here." Daymond said as he took out a platinum scroll causing everyone to go on the defensive.

"I to am a ninja and a samurai." he finished

The Hanzo girls eye's widened at this. He was essentially the same as Razen Phalanx from yesterday. The Gessen girls didn't know what was going on at first until he spoke again.

"I am a rouge, I fight for nether good or evil. I merely fight for two reason's. Survival and to prove whos the strongest." he said

"So you fight for only yourself?" questioned Yumi

"I have nothing left to fight for. Only my partners. I have no family left or anything to honor. Me and my partners have only one goal. To be the strongest." he replied

"Just like Akunin, only thinking about themselves." said Yumi with fire in her eyes.

"Yumi let me give you a little life lesson. Sometimes you have to think about only yourself otherwise you'll end up dead. I fight to keep myself and my partners safe. As long as that is done then I am straight with everything else, but if you constantly try to make a world without evil then your gonna make an enemy out of the entire world because not everyone wants that." spoke Daymond

"Those who don't want it are the same as you, Hebijo and Hanzo." said Yozakura

"They have been tainted by evil and must be removed." said Yumi

"Wait Yumi, what can you possibly gain from this?" asked Asuka

"If you have to ask me that then you truly have lost sight of the light." said Yumi

"No Yumi. I'm not saying that Daymond's way is right by any means but your way is completely wrong." said Asuka

"You know this is getting a bit to drawn out for me." said a new voice

Hibari flinched in fear as she recognized the voice while the rest of the Hanzo girls got ready for another possible showdown.

"No, not him again and now of all times." said Yagyuu

"He's back! Razen Phalanx." said Asuka

In a flash of crimson light, the second OverSeer arrived on the scene.

"I thought I told you to stay put." said Daymond

"Sorry sempai, but sitting back and watching was never my strong suit." he answered back

"Hey that's the guy we ran into on our way here." said Minori

'I knew something was off with that guy.' thought Murakumo

"Wait, you said sempai, does that mean what I think it does?" questioned Asuka

"Yes, I am one of the partners he was referring to." he answered

This response caused the Hanzo girls to back up from both the males while the Gessen girls had no idea what they were so scared of. Shiki, Yozakura and Minori all visibly flinched at the sight of Razen's crimson blood eyes. It was like they were staring into the eyes of a demon while Yumi and Murakumo managed to keep their composure.

"Yumi-chan, this is the guy who attacked us yesterday. He has the ability to use blood type ninpo and he's really strong. If the other one is his partner then he maybe just as dangerous, maybe more." said Asuka

"Blood ninpo! Then those rumors about a blood ninpo using shinobi were true?" Questioned Yumi

"Yes, this man is not normal." Answered Yagyu

Razen turned towards the Hanzo girls. Hibari flinched again at the site of his crimson red eyes. Even Ikaruga took a step back from his gaze. Daymond turned back towards the Gessen girls and just merely watched them.

"What are you looking at?" Demanded Yozakura

"Nothing, just waiting." He replied

"Waiting for what?" She asked with a confused expression.

"Too see which of you is going to make..."

"Your mine red eyes." Shouted Katsuragi as she lunged at Razen.

"The first strike." He finished without turning away from the Gessen girls.

Katsuragi tried to go for a kick to his head but Razen pulled a matrix like maneuver and ducked under her kick. She then launched a barrage of kicks at him but he dodged most of them until he got caught with one in the abdomen. She smiled as he flinched from the hit but that changed when he grabbed her leg and her expression changed to nervous.

"Don't you know it's rude to attack while someone is talking?" He stated before throwing he away from him. She hit the ground hard once but quickly regained her balance.

"Did that not hurt?" Asked Katsuragi

"Yea it did, but this hurts worse." He said before disappearing and reappearing in front of Katsuragi and clocking her in the gut.

"Guuuh !" She grunted as she sided backwards.

"Katsu!" Asuka yelled in concern for her senior, who's was now rubbing her belly.

"I'm fine Asuka." She replied as she stretched herself out.

"So Gessen elites, you say I am evil. What exactly do you plan on doing to me?" Asked Daymond

"That is simple, we shall eliminate you, your partner and Hanzo Academy right here and now." Responded Yumi.

"All evil shall perish." State Murakumo

"And justice shall prevail.' Shouted Yozakura

"Evil will never win." said Minori

"We shall see to that." Said Shiki

"'Sigh' very well then. Show me your will." Daymond said as he drew Shadow's Innocence.

"We shall sweep you all away in one swoop." Said Yumi as the Gessen girls entered their battle stances.

"Razen Phalanx, this time I will show you what I am capable of." Said Asuka as she got into her stance.

"It won't be the same as last time Phalanx." Stated Ikaruga as she drew hein.

"This time I plan on having some fun with you as well." Katsuragi said as she got into a stance and licked her lips.

'This girl.' Thought Razen

"Katsuragi this isn't the time, and as for you. You won't lay a finger on Hibari and you certainly won't get past me so easily this time." Said Yagyuu

"I-I'm scared, but that doesn't mean I can't fight back. I will fight back and we will find a way to win."

Razen narrowed his eyes but a small smile crept onto his face at their resolve.

"Your resolve is strong, but..." he said as he drew Blood-Slaughter and took up what seemed to be a samurai ' s stance which caught Daymonds attention.

'Hitenmitsurugi! So he's using it now. Should be good.' Thought Daymond as he prepared to face off against Yumi and her team.

"Let's see if your resolve can match my will. Prepare yourself." Said Razen as he lunged at the Hanzo elites.

-Hanzo Academy rooftop-

"So it's started, and it seems my turn is coming up soon." Said Kirika as she looked into the distance and noticed the Hebijo elites approaching. Not to far behind them she also caught a glimpse of what looked like Homura's squad heading towards the school.

"Hmm wasn't expecting the Crimson squad to show up. This just got better." Said Kirika as she slightly unsheathed Suzaku's guidance.

 **Chapter done. So Yukinahara Shiriyuki-Kirika has made her appearance. She wasn't supposed to appear this early but she pretty much demanded more time. This is just part one of the battle. There will at least be another part or two here so be patient people, and yes Kirika will be a major player and I know that the OverSeer's seem antagonistic towards the Senran Kagura girls in person right now but like they said, it is to help them get stronger. Also, thanks to what just happened here the story will be changes to M, nice work Kirika.**

 **Anyway, Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum signing out.**


	4. All out battle part 2

**Well, here's the next chapter. Keep this in mind, Daymond is holding back to the extreme here and when i say extreme, I mean using as little of his powers as an OverSeer as possible. We already know that Razen is holding back but will Yukinahara hold back as well? Lets find out now.**

Razen skidded across the dirt of the baseball field as he blocked multiple kunai's aimed at him using Blood-Slaughter. He quickly got out the way before Yozakura landed where he was with a double ax handle, leaving a large crater in her wake. She blasted out and tried multiple punches but she was too slow for Daymond who just dodged them all. Seeing Yozakura wasn't getting tired, he used his sword and caught her fist.

"Got you akunin." said Minori as she dashed at him with her bucket.

"Wanna bet? Hiten Mitsurugi!" Razen shouted as he pushed Yozakura away and jumped over Minori's head.

"Ehh?" said the confused shinobi

"Ryutsuisen!" said Razen as he brought his sword down towards Minori's shoulder

"No you dont." said Hibari as she tried to pull Minori away, only to get caught with the wave from the attack.

"Yaaaaaah." Yelped Hibari as she lost her balance from the sudden pain in her leg from the attack and fell over.

Before Razen could even blink a powerful force went through his side as he was sent flying right into a soccer goal.

"Don't forget about me...Gyaaah." Yelped Katsuragi as she was hit from the side and sent sailing into the side of the old school building by what looked like a flying disc.

"Likewise Katsuragi." said Daymond as he caught his shield Apollion and reattached it to his back before blocking two frontal sword and ice sword attacks from Yumi and Yagyuu before pushing them both away.

"Stay out of my way, I don't need help from you." demanded Yumi

Before Yagyuu could respond her eyes widened in shock. Yumi turned her head to see Daymond right in front of her, Shadow's Innocence ready to strike. Yumi jumped away from him but that only caused him to smirk as he changed his attack position.

"Thank you for playing right into my hand, RESOLUTION!" he shouted as he swung his sword in horizontal arc, releasing a large blast of wind. Yumi gasped as the wind hit her and threw her through the air right into the top of a tree.

"Yumi, why you!" Yozakura went after Daymond but was promptly cut off by the second OverSeer, who had gotten himself out of the soccer net and rammed her from the side in a tackle.

Infuriated, Yozakura swung at his abdomen and connected hard. She smiled at this but her smile turned to confusion as something felt wrong with him. Through her gauntlets it felt like the guy was pulsating or vibrating.

"Try this, Kawakami style, Human Bomb!" he said with an evil smile as he began to glow.

"Oh shit!."

'KABOOOOM'

"Dyaaaaah" Yozakura screamed as she fell flat on her back.

"Yozakura!" shouted a concerned Murakumo as Yumi ran past her towards Razen.

"How dare you." said Yumi with fire in her eyes as she created an ice sword

Razen and Yumi began countering and parring each other's attacks until Asuka jumped in and tried to get Razen from behind. Razen, seemingly with eyes in the back of his head pushed away Yumi and caught Asuka's wrist but the kunoichi struck back with a kick to his abdomen, sending him sliding towards a ready Katsuragi.

"Gotchya!" she yelled as she prepared a kick.

Daymond quickly drew Alimine and fired two shot at Katsuragi's sides. She managed to block them with her boots but the distraction was enough for Razen to regain himself as he got another attack ready.

"I won't let you." said Asuka as she dashed towards him ready to strike.

"I was so hoping you'd do that." he said with a smirk.

"Hidden ninpo, Dual Dash!" she called as she picked up super speed and dashed towards the OverSeer.

"That won't work. Hiten Mitsurugi, Ryukansen Tsumuji!"

Razen launched himself forward along with his swords in a drill like attack. The attacks collided and Asuka was thrown into the air. Razen prepared to charge her but sensed something wasn't right and a second later, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by a log.

"A replacement jutsu." he said before he felt someone closing in on him.

"Hello again Handsome." called Katsuragi who now had gripped him from behind.

"What the heck? Let me go." he demanded

"Aww what's wrong not enjoying this?" she tried to tease.

"You do realize..." he said as he put both his arms up and slid through her grasp.

"We are in the middle of a fight right?" he questioned as he went for a kick to the ribs along with her kick only for both of them to get caught by each other.

"Yea I realize that, but what's the point if you don't have some kind of fun?" she asked with a toothy smile.

"Heh, guess your right about that to an extent." he said as they released each other.

Razen went for punches while Katsuragi went for kicks. Apparently Razen forgot that this was an uneven fight because seconds into it he and Katsuragi both got a cold shock.

"Hidden ninpo, ice missle!"

Razen quickly turned around to see a large sharp ice needle speeding towards him and Katsuragi. He quickly swept Katsu's feet from under her and jumped out of the way into the sky, only to get caught again.

"Heya!"

"Guh."

'CRASH'

Ikaruga had jumped above him and slammed the flat portion of Hein across his back, sending him rocketing towards the ground with a crash leaving a large crater. Ikaruga then landed next to Katsuragi with a look of displeasure.

"What?" asked Katsuragi

"Stop fraternizing, this is a battle." said Ikaruga

"Right right." she said with disinterest until she looked like she remembered something.

"Hey, have you noticed he hasn't used his blood ninpo yet?" asked Katsuragi

Before Ikaruga could could respond, two giant blood colored arms flew out of the smoke and grabbed the two Hanzo third years before lifting them up and slamming them both to the ground with thunderous force. They managed to push themselves up and saw Razen with two monstrous blood red arms.

"Ask and you shall receive." he said as he launched his arms towards them.

Yumi, who was in a dead lock with Daymond, looked out the corner of her eye and saw what was happening to Ikaruga and Katsuragi.

'So he really can use blood ninpo' she thought

"Hey, you might wanna pay attention to what's in front of you." Daymond said as he put his left hand right on Yumi's stomach and before she could say anything, Daymond beat her to it.

"Brace yourself, Shinra Tensei."

Yumi was launched away with extreme force sending her bouncing off the ground before colliding into the old school building. She pulled herself out of the rubble but was clearly dazed.

"You" she said as she regained her balance.

"I will definitely remove you from this world." she said as she dashed towards him which he responded by meeting her half way.

"I wont let you hurt my comrades." said Murakumo as she dashed towards Daymond as well.

 **-Yukinahara-**

Yukinahara was now on the other side of the school building sitting on the edge of the wall. she had disabled the barrier for that area since no one ever came to the back way aside from shinobi. She was awaiting the arrival of the Hebijo girls with much anticipation. This would be her first fight as an OverSeer and against ninja's no less. As she was thinking of how to fight them, the Hebijo elites entered her sight. The Hebijo girls, upon seeing Kirika and sensing her aura, knew something was very off and this girl was not here to say hello and the fact she seemed to be waiting there only served more justification to their opinion.

"Well what do we have here? more kunoichi it seem's." said Kirika with a smile.

"Who are you?" demanded Imu as she pointed her pole at her.

Kirika smiled before disappearing. The Hebijo girls looked around until they heard a yelp from Murasaki. They turned around to see...Well, Kirika basically assaulting her chest.

"Goodness what size are you, a G cup?" she asked as she continued to fondle with Murasaki's tit's causing her to yelp as she bit down on her lip to suppress the urge to moan.

"H-hey, what are you some kind of pervert." pointed Ryobi.

"Now now, to answer your question my name is Yukinahara Shiriyuki-Kirika. I am a wandering assassin and I enjoying both men and women. Anything wrong there?" she asked all the while still fondling Murasaki's chest.

"Oneechan...make her...stop...please." Murasaki pleaded

"Dammit, let her go you pervert." said Imu as she tried to hit Kirika only to catch air as she disappeared again and reappeared in front of her as she pulled her staff up.

"I don't think you are in a position to talk about perverts. Your obsession with Miyabi here is beyond creepy." she said as she began fondling Miyabi causing her to turn red in anger.

"WHA, that's not...HEY GET AWAY FROM HER." Imu demanded

Miyabi broke out of her grasp and took her sword out as she tried to strike Kirika but she did a back flip into the air and got a safe distance from her.

"Ohhhhh scary." she said

"How do you know who I am?" demanded Miyabi

"I did a little research on all of you. There is barely anything I don't know about any of you Miyabi." Kirika said as she put her hands on her hips.

"I will say this once, let us through. We have no business with you." Miyabi said as she pointed her sword at Kirika.

"Sorry, you may not have business with me but..." she said as she drew Seriyuu's sword.

"I have been asked by my leader to stop you all here and now, so I suggest you turn and go back home." she said with an evil smile as her azure blue eye began to shine.

"Fool, you have just sealed your fate." said Miyabi as she dashed towards her and tried to strike but Kirika caught it with her own.

"Interesting, let's see what you can do Hebijo elites." Kirika called as she forced Miyabi away.

Miyabi regained herself and charged towards the assassin only for her first attack to be blocked. While in the deadlock, she generated a black flame on her fist and attempted to strike her, only for Yukinahara to catch it with her free hand.

"You use fire? hehehe you don't have much luck do you?" asked Kirika with a wicked smile.

"What does that mean?" Demanded Miyabi

Kirika then threw her hand to the side and made a hand sign in front of her. Recognizing it as a hand sign, Miyabi quickly jumped back but when she saw Kirika smile she knew she had walked into a trap.

"Grand fireball jutsu!"

Kirika drew in a large breathe and blew through a circle formed by her thumb and index finger. As she did this a large fireball composed of gold flames sped towards Miyabi who had no where to go.

"I won't let that happen, hidden ninpo, Crystal Ice Wall!"

Ryona slammed her guns into the ground and fired them. Seconds later a giant wall of ice between the fire ball and Miyabi, however the ice was blown away before the fire ball evaporated and still made its way towards Miyabi.

"Heya!"

Imu jumped into the attack and swung her staff with all her might and managed to get rid of the rest of the fire ball, however kirika took that chance and jumped right in front of Imu.

"Hi there." she said as she swung her leg around.

Imu crossed her arms in front of her but she completely miscalculated what Kirika was going for and took a hard shot to the ribs. Kirika then swung her around on her leg and launched her back towards the ground. Miyabi quickly went airborne again and managed to catch her as she skidded along the ground and gave Kirika an evil glare as she landed.

"Nice save there." said Kirika as she spun her sword once in her hand.

"You are going to regret that." Miyabi said as she took out her ninja scroll.

"Shinobi Tenshin."

Miyabi was now in all out serious mode having activated her transformation state. She glared at Kirkia but she didn't seem phased at all by the death gave she was receiving from the Hebijo leader.

"I will give you one more chance, leave now or feel my wrath." she said as she pointed her sword at Kirika.

"...hmmm, I choose none of the above so how about we really get the ball rolling." she said as she took out a golden scroll.

"What the hell! she's a shinobi to?" question Ryobi

"Not exactly. Samurai Storm, Tenshin." she said as she tossed the scroll into the air and was engulfed by a bright light. Once the light cleared it revealed her in her OverSeer attire.

"Samurai...storm?" questioned Murasaki

"Correct, not only am I a seasoned assassin, but I to practice the way's of ninjutsu and the way of the samurai." she answered.

The Hebijo girls all quickly took out their scrolls but Miyabi stopped them.

"Stop, I will handle this myself, you all go after the Hanzo girls." said Miyabi

"Actually, you all got another problem coming up right...about..."

"Hey." a new voice called.

"Now." finished Kirika

All the Hebijo elites turned towards the source to see their predecessors right by the gate

"You!" said a surprised Imu

"Hi there, been awhile hasn't it." said Haruka

Before anymore words could be said, a giant explosion from the other side of the building rocked the entire area.

"Well, looks like they are having fun." said Kirika

"What! who's fighting the Hanzo elites?" questioned Miyabi

"Well actually it's more like a battle royale between the Hanzo and Gessen elites and my partner and our leader." responded Kirika

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." questioned Homura

Kirika smiled before disappearing again to the confusion of the Crimson Squad girls. The Hebijo elites looked towards Murasaki while Imu stood behind Miyabi with her weapons drawn.

"Hmm, not bad."

Everyone turned towards the source and saw Kirika now assaulting Haruka, who didn't seem to mind it much.

"My, you are much more composed then any of the other girls I have come across." said Kirika as she continued to fondle Haruka.

"Oh my, you certainly are an energetic one." said Haruka with a seductive look.

"Why thank you." Kirika replied as she licked Haruka's neck causing her to moan slightly.

"HARUKA!" Shouted an annoyed Mirai.

Kirika disappeared again and reappeared in front of the two factions, who now had all eyes on her. Kirika smiled as she realized things were about to get interesting.

"I suppose you want to go help your rivals from Hanzo Academy am I correct?"asked Kirika

"Yes, that's right." said Homura

"Well that's and interesting settlement, because I think you know what these Hebijo elites are here for do you not?" she asked Homura

"Yeah we know all to well, which is why..." Homura said as she took out her ninja scroll.

"We are here to stop them. Shinobi Teshien." Homura called as she transformed followed by the rest of her team.

"We will not allow ourselves to falter to them." said Yomi as she raised her sword.

"Oh I should let you in on some more information as well." interrupted Kirika as it looked like the Hebijo elites and the Crimson Squad were about to go at it.

"What?" demanded an impatient Homura.

"As I said before, my partner and our leader are currently engaged in battle with both the Gessen and Hanzo elites so you might want to hurry befo..."

'Metal clashing'

'crash'

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"That scream, Ikaruga!" shouted Yomi in concern for her friend and rival.

"Oh dear, doesn't seem like thing's are going well for them over there." said Kirika as she looked towards the direction of the scream.

Homura, seemingly having lost her patience, raised three of her sword at Kirika, who turned around and faced her with a smile.

"You might want to reconsider leader of the Crimson squad, I was about to put your successors through the ringer before you all showed up." said Kirika as she raised Seriyuu's Sword in front of her.

"I could care less but if you get in my way then I will take you down." Declared Homura.

"Alone! you can't win against me alone Homura chan." said Kirika with a smirk.

"Don't you dare call me that. Only my close friends and rivals can call me that." she stated as she swung her swords.

Kirika's smile turned into something sinister and everyone in the area sensed something was horribly wrong. Her Azure blue eye lit up and Murasaki seemed to freeze in place for some reason.

"Murasaki, are you alright?" asked Imu

Murasaki began to break out into a cold sweat as she looked into Kirika's eye's. It seemed as if she was seeing something horrible.

"No." Murasaki said as a purple aura surrounded her body.

"The Root of Calamity! Everyone move." shouted Imu as she jumped away from her sister.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, STAY AWAY." Murasaki shouted as she released a violet energy ball at Kirika.

Her smile never left her face in fact, it seemed as if she chuckled at this. as the energy sped towards her she drew Suzaku's Guidance and crossed her swords together in front of her. Once the energy was close enough to her she released her counter.

"Storm Fire X Crash!"

She swung in release cross pattern and an X shaped wave of fire was released from the swing. The energy collided with Murasaki's Root of Calamity for a moment before slicing right through in and speeding towards a stunned Murasaki. The attack never made it to her though as it evaporated just mere inches away from her location as she fell to her knees.

"That wasn't to bad, and you actually made me use a technique there, quite impressive power you have there." said Kirika

'Now I know why Razen has an interest in her.' she thought

"She neutralized Murasaki's Root of Calamity." said Imu in surprise.

"Homura, something is very off with this girl." said Hikage

"I gathered that already Hikage. There is definitely something weird about this girl." said Homura

"Anyway it seems that you all have some catching up to do. I'll just head over to the other side and get some of the action." said Kirika as she prepared to leave the area.

"Your not going anywhere. I am far from finished with you." said Miyabi

"'Sigh' you really are a glutton for punishment aren't you?" questioned Kirika with a confident smirk.

"That's it, enough talking." Miyabi demanded before dashing at Kirika

Kirika smirked as she disappeared again. Miyabi stopped in place and looked up on the wall to see Kirika with only one sword drawn while Suzaku's Guidance was placed back in it's sheath. Miyabi went at her and attempted to cut her straight through but Kirika blocked it with ease and pushed her over to the side slightly. Imu then jumped in and tried to attack her as well but at this time, Homura and her team decided to step in. Haruka's robot countered Imu's attack and forced her back.

"So your getting involved in this too?" stated Imu

"Well naturally. You honestly didn't think we would sit here and watch. That's not our style." said Haruka

"Everyone take care of the other's, I'll handle these two." said Homura as she dashed towards Miyabi and Kirika who disappeared again.

"There!" Homura said as she turned around and slashed at Kirika, only for the attack to go right through her.

"An after image." she called in surprise

Homura then turned to her left to see Yukinahara right at her side. Before she could attempt to block, Kirika caught her with an elbow and sent her backwards a few feet from her. Kirika then swung her sword three times before making a hand sign.

"Hidden Ninpo! Tempest of wind dragon."

Suddenly a large whirlwind picked up around her and gathered onto her sword. She then swung her blade and upon the swing a massive burst of energy was released and it created near hurricane force winds that literally picked up anything around her. Miyabi, Homura, Imu and Haruka were all caught in the attack and thrown into the air before being thrown back to the ground with Miyabi and Homura being thrown into the schools wall. As the wind died out, Kirika did graceful spin before landing onto her feet.

"Ugh, that was not fun." said Homura as she pulled herself off the wall.

"Geez, it's gonna take forever to fix my hair." said Haruka as she sat up and tried to fix her hair.

"I'd focus if I were you all." Kirika shouted as she dashed towards them at high speeds.

 **-Razen's fight-**

Ikaruga was now kneeling on one knee beside a recovering Yozakura. She had taken a direct hit from his Ryukansen Tsumuji attack which was enhanced thanks to his blood claws and was trying to get her bearings back. Yozakura, who had regained consciousness not to long ago, was now making her way back to her feet and Hibari was trying to treat her leg wound from earlier. Asuka was still trying her hand with Razen, along with Yagyuu while Yumi was in a dead lock with daymond until Murakumo and shiki jumped in and forced him to back away. It was at the moment however that Daymond noticed someone missing.

'What the! Wheres Katsuragi?' he thought as he searched for the kunoichi only to find a hole in the ground.

Daymond's eyes widened as he realized what she was most likely doing.

Razen seemed to have caught on as well as he knocked Asuka away form him and tried to jump into the air, but before he could even get out of his bent position the ground underneath him gave way and he lost his balance. Seconds later, a smirking Katsuragi leaped up and caught him with a high powered knee to the face, causing blood to go into multiple directions as he was thrown into the air. Katsuragi jumped after him and positioned herself directly above him. Razen had his eyes closed from the shock so he didn't see her and his senses were dulled from exhaustion and the hard shot to the head so he didn't really sense her coming.

"Take this."

Katsuragi slammed both her armed boots down onto his gut, forcing him to hack up blood from the mouth as he rocketed into the ground, causing a large amount of dust to pick up and his impact left a large crater in the ground. In the crater laid Razen, bleeding from the head, right eye, right ear and mouth.

"Oh crap, did I kill him?" qustioned a concerned Katsuragi as she ran towards the hole.

"You might not wanna get any closer there." said Razen

Katsuragi stopped and looked at the OverSeer in confusion.

"What do you mean? I just killed him the guy." she said angrily

"No, you didn't. In fact, all you did was just injury him...and got him riled up." he replied

"Don't ignore me." said Yumi as she generated an ice sword and went for his neck. Daymond quickly blocked it with Shadow's Innocence before speaking.

"I'm surprised you recovered as quickly as you did from my Shinra Tenshi, however..." he said as he grabbed Yumi's left arm.

"I don't like being interrupted while I'm speaking." he said as he tossed her into Shiki and Murakumo who both managed to catch her.

Suddenly the ground shock violently one time. Daymond smirked at the energy he was sensing as he looked over towards Razen who to the surprise of everyone except Daymond, had gotten back up and was standing upright. Razen then made the hand signal that he used in his first fight with the Hanzo girls and they knew what was coming.

"Secret art's, Blood Cain!"

A shock wave of force went through the area as he was engulfed in the crimson flaming aura and his shining crimson eye's but it also seemed that his wounds were healing. He then faced Katsuragi's direction and she, on instinct took a step back as he raised his hand in a hand sign.

"Secret art, Blood Cannon!"

A mass of blood colored energy shot from his hand and flew straight at Katsuragi. she crossed her arms in front of her as she tried to block it, with devastating results. The energy collided with her and began to burn her. Katsuragi's guard broke and she screamed in pain as the blast pushed her right into the side of the old school building.

"KATSU! You'll pay for that." said Asuka as she dashed at Razen

Asuka and Razen's weapons clashed and something unusual began to happen. In the middle of the clash, Asuka's eyes were beginning to change color from there normal brown to a jade green color and had a slight aura around them. Razen caught sight of this and smiled. Asuka, seeing he was slightly distracted, took the opportunity and tried to give him a shot with her knee. She caught him with it but all he did was grunt slightly and then he grabbed her leg as he swung her over his head.

"Not good enough." he said as he threw the kunoichi into the air.

Suddenly, Razen was hit from the side by an unseen force. He was flung a good distance and just barely avoided crashing into the old school. He looked up to discover Yozakura back up in her transformed state, and she looked pissed as hell.

"I'm surprised! I thought you would be unable to fight for at least a couple of days." said Razen as he straightened himself back upright.

Not even a second later, Yumi went skidding up beside Yozakura thanks to another Resolution attack from Daymond. Murakumo and Shiki and the now fully recovered Minori joined them side by side. Razen shadow sneaked over to Daymond, who had a couple of scratches and tares in his outfit but overall it looked like he wasn't even having a hard time with the exception of his slightly hard breathing. Razen wasn't in the best condition though, he had taken some pretty heavy attacks but he was still good to go as he spit some blood out of his mouth. ikaruga was now back up, supporting Katsuragi and Asuka landed back on the ground behind the two third years. Hibari had fully covered her wound and helped Yagyuu to her feet as the Hanzo elites lined up together.

"Everyone, it is time to get serious." said Yumi as she took out her ninja scroll and the rest of the Gessen squad followed suite.

"Shinobi Tenshin!"

The Gessen girls all turned into their ninja modes and were ready for round two.

"You all may have lasted this long but now we shall put an end to this." said Yumi

"That's right, and you! I owe you a big wad of payback for what you did to me earlier." said Yozakura as she pointed at Razen.

The two OverSeers merely smirked at this turn of events before Razen put away his Blood-Slaughter and exchanged it for Chain-Destruction. Asuka and the rest of the Hanzo girls knew what to do from there.

"Okay girl's, no more holding back." said Katsuragi as they to took out their scrolls and transformed.

"Hmm, things are about to pick up ehh? well, it's or turn." said Daymond as he took out his platinum scroll followed by Razen who took out a crimson red scroll.

"Platinum storm, Samurai form!"

"Blood storm, Samurai form!"

-Cue Dragonaut ost: fight or flight-

Both the OverSeer's turned into their respective OverSeer attire as Daymond stared down the Gessen elites and Razen faced the Hanzo elites.

"You shall fall this time and with it your evil shall fall as well." said Yumi as she formed an ice sword. "And once we are finished with you, we will take out Hanzo academy."

"Heh, we shall see. The wheel of fate is turning. Now let's see who's side fate is on." said Daymond as he jumped into the air.

Yumi met him in the air and ice blade and Shadow's Innocence clashed into an aerial deadlock.

"Razen, This time I will show you the true way of the shinobi and We wont lose, no matter what." Asuka said as she readied her blades.

"You always have a righteous speech Asuka, but lets see if you still believe that once you've tasted my blades." said Daymond as he dashed towards the Hanzo girls and Asuka went into meet him front and center.

Asuka, filled with determination and Razen, filled with confidence. The final round of this battle has now commenced, and who wins is anyone's guess.

-OST ends-

 **To Be Continued**

 **Okay, part two is in the books and from the ending, you guessed it, there will be a part three. All of the characters have transformed into their battle modes and are ready for a showdown of the ages. To those wondering why Seimei and the other's haven't really had much of any time yet, they will have their time after this battle. Also keep in mind that the OverSeer's, even Yukinahara are using only the necessary amount of power needed. In short, onlyas much as they need to stay even with their opponents even if it came down to 5 on 1 as you saw at the end of this chapter. Next chapters date is TBD, I have a lot of work to do right now but I will work on this and the other stories whenever I have the chance. Until then, Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum, Signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Doooyaaaaaaaaa!"

Yozakura shouted as she broke off from her group and went for Razen who caught her punch with his swords and forced her away before quickly turning around, leaving an after image and blocking Asuka's attack. He pushed her back but Asuka, as tenacious as a Pit-bull, went right back at him full force. Yagyuu joined in to help Asuka out but Razen held them both at bay before forcing Yagyuu to a knee by catching her with the hilt of one of his sword in the thigh and then jumped away from Asuka with a smile which caused her to grit her teeth. Daymond blocked Murakumo and shiki's weapons with Shadow's Innocence and was managing to push them both back. Yumi launched multiple ice projectiles but Daymond quickly made a hand sign with his left hand.

"Heat Viper!"

A wave of force and heat sent Murakumo and Shiki away from him and easily melted Yumi's ice. Taking the moment her was given from his previous attack, Daymond swung Shadow's Innocence in a circular motion around him creating a moon like energy all around him.

"No you don't." said Minori as she came up behind him ready to strike.

Yumi saw a smile creep up on his face and quickly attempted to call out to Minori, but it was too late, the attack had already started.

"Empty Sky Form." said Daymond

At that moment, everything besides Daymond seemed to go in slow motion. Daymond turned towards Minori, leaving multiple after shades behind him before he commenced the true attack.

"WINTER'S REPULSE!"

Faster then any human eyes could detect, Daymond delivered a lighting fast strike to Minori, but he used the side of the blade. With a quick yelp, Minori was thrown out the air and sent flying towards Hibari. Feeling concerned for her, Hibari tried to catch her but the force she was flying at was almost terminal velocity and Hibari was sent flying as well, through a soccer goal and right into the new school building, causing a portion of it to collapse on the two shinobi.

'Crap, think I went to far there.' Daymond said before his eye's flashed green for a second and that same green light flashed in Hibari and Minori's area.

'Okay, they should be alright in a minute.' he thought to himself before he was suddenly blasted off to the side into the old school building by what looked like tentacles. Daymond looked up to see a seething Yagyuu and a giant squid behind her.

"You, how dare you! I WILL KILL YOU!" shouted an enraged Yagyuu.

'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned.' thought Daymond as he pulled himself out of the rubble and quickly moved to the sides to avoid the tentacles.

"Now!" called a familiar voice

Daymond quickly turned his head to see both Ikaruga and Katsuragi coming at him. They both engaged him in a two on one and he was fighting them off very well, until Katsuragi caught him with a kick to the gut and then one right to the side of the head, sending him backwards.

"Yea, we got this." said Katsuragi before Daymond stopped himself quickly and put his sword in a striking position.

"What is he about to do now?" questioned Ikaruga who had Hein in a defensive position.

"Samurai Ninja arts, Shinra Tensei RESOLUTION!"

Daymond swung Shadow's Innocence and created force and winds that not even a jet breaking the sound barrier could hope to match. With absolutely no time to defend themselves, Ikaruga and Katsuragi both let out screams as they were launched high into the air from the intense pressure of force and wind.

'Damn, I better use that tailwind to slow their fall or there gonna be crippled for life.' he thought before sensing multiple incoming attacks.

Daymond spun around and cut through a large ice needle, quickly sidestepped some shurikens which he then blocked each one of them as they swung around like boomerangs and then got caught in a deadlock with the recovered Murakumo. While in the middle of the struggle, Daymond sensed Yagyuu's presence and quickly turned around to block, however...

"Hello handsome, miss me?" asked a slightly messed up Katsuragi.

"What the fuck!" Daymond shouted in absolute surprise before he was launched into the air by a kick form Katsu.

'How the hell did she get down here so quickly?' thought Daymond

Just then he heard what sounded like an birds cry and the temperature seemed to be rising. He turned in mid air to see what looked like a phoenix speeding towards him. The flaming bird collided into him, sending him crashing to the ground in a fiery burst of flames. Ikaruga, also in pretty bad shape landed next to Katsuragi but quickly fell to a knee and Katsu fell on her rear, both heavily exhausted.

"That was some smart and quick thinking Katsuragi." said Ikaruga

"Well, at least we got him ou...no way!" Katsuragi said in disbelief at what she was seeing.

Ikaruga looked towards where her friend was looking and her eyes grew with disbelief. Daymond, with a few burns, bruises and tares in his clothes, walked out of the smoke and he still seemed ready for more.

"I'll admit, I didn't see that coming and it was very impressive using your hidden ninpo to control your decent speed Katsuragi, but I'm afraid its going to take a little more then that to put me down for the count." he said as he got back into a battle stance as Katsuragi and Ikaruga got ready as well.

'What is he? Immortal!' thought Katsuragi as Yagyuu went after him, fury in her eyes.

Razen and Asuka were in a dead lock as Yozakura interrupted it. Razen sidestepped form Asuka causing her to lose her balance and gave her a kick to the abdomen, sending her away from him and catching both of Yozakura's wrist.

"Forgive me, but this is gonna hurt, a lot." Razen said as his eyes flashed.

With unparalleled swiftness, Razen pulled down on Yozakura's arms and gave her a savage knee right in the gut, causing her to hack up some blood. He then grabbed her by the hair and then dropped her and clocked her in the same spot with his fist as she fell to the ground, holding her stomach. While she was there, Raze cocked his elbow back and gave her a hard shot to the back of her head, sending her into the ground. Daymond saw the whole thing and gave him a 'calm down look'. Raze calmed himself just as Asuka ran towards him and managed to catch him with a clean stab right in the shoulder left shoulder.

"Gyhk!" Raze grunted from the stab wound.

Asuka didn't get the chance to follow up however, Raze quickly recovered and yanked Asuka towards him into what looked like a bear hug.

"Let's see you get out of this one." he said as he jumped high into the air and began spinning like a twister.

As he began to fall back to the ground, he released the hug, grabbed her left arm and launched Asuka like a sling shot towards the ground. The impact of Asuka hitting the land was so thunderous that it could be heard all around the area. As the dust cleared, all that was there was a large hole which housed an unconscious Asuka.

"Oh no, Asuka!" shouted a concerned Katsuragi.

'Razen cool it down, your going too far there.' Daymond spoke into Razen's mind.

'Worry about yourself there. Did you forget about what you did to Hibari and Minori?' Razen replied.

'Don't worry, I healed them somewhat so they should be back up in a fe...'

Daymond's telepathy was cut off as he took another shot from Yagyuu's squid, sending him into the monkey bars. Daymond quickly got up and with a wicked smirk Shadow's Innocence was enveloped in flames.

"Time for some fried squid, the jaws of the Raksasha come to make the wicked their prey." he said before he dashed at the squid.

In a rush of speed slashes, Daymond cut through the squid nine times like butter. The squid fell to pieces and disintegrated from the flames of Daymonds attack. Yagyuu was stunned for a moment but she quickly regained her composure and went back on the offensive. Once she had closed the distance she tried her variation of a corkscrew kick. Daymond quickly sidestepped and caught her in mid air, spun her around, stood her up and then delivered a devastating super kick right on her chin, knocking her to the ground.

"Yagyuu, time for you to go to sleep." he said

With that, as Yagyuu tried to get up, Daymond gave her a triangle kick to the back of the head, completely knocking her out cold. During all this, Hibari had seen what had happened as she and Minori pulled themselves out of the rubble.

"YAGYUU CHAN!" Hibari screamed as she saw her friend fall to the ground not moving at all.

'And your telling me to cool it?' questioned Razen as he resumed telepathy.

'Relax, I only put enough force to put her to sleep for the rest of the day.' he replied

'Whatever, by the way, watch your six.' replied Razen

Daymond quickly turned around and used his sword to block both Yumi and Murakumo's attacks and then he slightly shifted his back so's to block Ikaruga's with his shield.

'I knew they where coming, I'm also aware that Katsuragi is underground again.'

Daymond quickly forced them back just as Katsuragi came up from the ground beneath him. She then tried to kick him in the chest but Daymond once again sidestepped and grabbed her leg as he forced it down and gave her a force palm right to the chest, completely destroying her top. Upon this, his face turned bright red as he turned away from the female kunoichi.

"Geez, well I can't really call you a perv since your actually trying to avoid looking at me." said Katsuragi as she attempted to cover her modesty.

"Okay, wasn't expecting that. Anyway let me tell you something about sneak attacks. They only work once and won't work again afterwards. now, please cover yourself." Daymond said while still facing the other way.

Katsuragi gave him a confused look but smirked as she got into a combat stance.

"Don't worry, I'm fine fighting like this." she replied

'What the hell! this girl is almost as bad as Alma Elma'

'I hope you realize I heard that darling.'

Daymond's eyes widened for a moment before he went back to his normal look.

'Please don't do this right now Alma, Its already bad enough I have to deal with this right now.'

'Teehee, your soo cute. You always got soo flustered whenever you saw me, Tama or Mefmera naked, even though in the other dimension we are basically married.'

'How are you even talking to the me from this world right now? Weren't you with the me that's in the Sanctum?'

'Yup, and still am. I have to admit that it really is amazing how you can be in more then one place at once.'

'I'm ending the transmission.'

'Awww, well good luck darling, oh and Tama wants some more loving'

Just as the transmission ended, Yozakura was sent flying from out of nowhere right into Katsuragi as they both crashed into a statue. Daymond looked over towards the direction Yozakura was thrown from to see Razen had brought out his blood claws again and was now working against Ikaruga and overpowering her. Katsuragi, seeing that Razen appeared to be the biggest threat at the moment, went after him. Razen turned around, saw Katsuragi, blushed soo much that steam came out his ears before he jumped back to avoid her kick. As she looked towards him she saw that he to was looking away but was going through his backpack that he brought earlier.

"What are you..."

Before she could her question, Razen took out what appeared to be a new plan black t-shirt that still had the tags on it and tossed it to the female kunoichi.

"If your gonna fight then at least cover yourself please." he said

Katsuragi sighed as she waited for a moment before putting the new shirt on. As she got it on she noticed it was a little bit loose but not by too much so she tied it so it would stop just above her mid riff. Razen turned around to face her and still blushed at the sight of her.

"Is this better?" she asked indifferently with her hands on her hips.

'Infinity help me.' thought Razen as he face palmed.

'Hey, it was a lot worse in MGQ then here. Much, much worse.' replied Daymond

'WHOPOW'

"Gyaaaaah"

'CRASH'

Daymond was suddenly taken by surprise by a black colored ice missile and sent flying straight through the school wall. He pulled himself out of the rubble to see it was Yumi that had nailed him but something was way different about her now. Her hair had turned ice blue and her eyes were a lite red color as she stared Daymond down with a look of anger as an icy blue aura surrounded her body.

"Oooooh shit." said Daymond

"What the heck! What's that form?" asked Razen

"Yumi's Ice King mode. I didn't think she could use that yet. This is gonna be interesting." said Daymond as he sat up and readied Shadow's Innocence.

"Great, so i assume that this me...Gyahhhhhhhhhh."

Before Razen could finish speaking, a bright green ball of energy collided into him and exploded, sending him sliding across the ground and into a nearby car. Daymond turned around to see Asuka was back standing. Her hair seemed to be floating slightly and there was a green aura around her body. She opened he eyes which had now turned forest green like her aura and a huge gust of wind picked up. As it did, her hair also began to change color from brown to lite silver.

"What the hell! I've never seen that before." said Daymond as he looked at Asuka's new transformed state.

Razen pulled himself up and was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Hey Day, what the hell is that?" he asked

"I don't know. If I had to guess, Asuka's feelings must have reached fever pitch and with all the pent up anger, her determination to never lose and the need to protect her friends, it must have triggered a new transformation." said Daymond

Asuka walked Yumi and the two looked at each other. They stared at each other for a moment before turning to face Daymond and Razen.

"Um Day, I don't like that look their giving us." said Razen with a hint of nervousness.

"I think we need to be careful. I've never seen exactly what Yumi is capable of in this form and this is my first time seeing Asuka in this state." said Daymond as he readied himself.

Asuka suddenly vanished and reappeared right in front of Razen. She went for a punch to the gut but he managed to catch it, however when he caught her hand a shockwave went through his back and caused him to lose his composure for a minute. Taking advantage of that, Asuka then preformed a reverse heel kick, catching him in the face and sending him to the ground. Before he could try to get up, Asuka grabbed his ankle and tossed him like a rag doll across the baseball court. She then disappeared again and reappeared behind Raze as he was still flying forward and stayed with him before giving him a powerful kick to the back, sending him into the air. Again she vanished and reappeared right above him, this time she created another green energy orb and launched it right into his chest, sending him rocketing towards the ground. The orb exploded once Raze made contact with the ground, kicking up dust everywhere as Asuka landed in front of her stunned seniors.

"Wow, Asuka..." said Katsuragi

"What is going on? How are you doing this?" asked Ikaruga only to receive no reply.

"Asuka san just took him down in a few seconds." said Hibari

Suddenly, razen busted out of the rubble he created from crashing to the ground, cover in scratches and dirt.

"What the hell! How is he even still standing after that?" questioned Katsuragi

'Wow, this is gonna be a bit tougher then I thought.' Thought Daymond before he sensed something in front of him

Turning his attention forward he came almost face to face with Yumi who stared at him with cold lite red eyes.

'This is not gonna be pretty.' he thought just before a large column of ice erupted right in his face.

 **-Yukinahara-**

"Hmm, that wasn't too bad, but your speed is horrible." said Kirika

This was truly a fight that went in every direction. Yukinahara, Homura and Miyabi had basically gone into a three way free for all, with Yukinahara barely breaking a sweat while Homura and Miyabi were both starting to tire slightly. The rest of the factions had paired off with their counterparts and were holding up pretty well. Occasionally, they would stop fighting for a second to see how their respective leaders were fairing.

"Onee chan, it looks like Miyabi is having a bit of trouble over there." said Ryona

"I can see that but I'm kinda busy here." said Ryobi as she and Mirai exchanged gun fire.

"You all are too persistent for your own good." called Mirai

Imu and Hikage were too evenly matched to determine a winner. They broke yet another speed rush as they studied each other.

"Your pretty fast there you little snake." called Imu

"Same to you, junior." retorted Hikage

Just as they were about to resume their fight an explosion rocked the whole area. Kirika looked towards the source and was able to sense a sharp spike in both Yumi and Asuka's powers. Upon feeling it she smiled.

"Hmm looks like things are beginning to pick up."

"What do you mean? What the hecks going on over there?" demanded Homura

Kirika only giggled at her outburst. Now unable to control her anger, Homura put her hand on the seventh blade on her back.

"I'm through playing games with you. I'm ending this, right now." she proclaimed as she pulled the sword out.

A shock wave shook the area causing Miyabi to lose her balance slightly while Kirika merely smiled at Homura's transformation. Her eyes were now fire red along with her hair which was now flowing freely and she had a fiery aura around her as her swords levitated around her.

"Oh, Crimson mode if i recall. Funny, I have something similar to it." said Kirika as she drew Suzaku's Guidance and raised it to the sky.

Suddenly streams of fire came from six different directions as they enveloped Yukinahara's body. Seconds later, the flames dispersed to reveal kirika with an armor of pure fire on her and she had sprouted what looked like phoenix wings. Homura gave a slight gasp of surprise before regaining her composure. This was something she was not expecting. Just then another shockwave went through the area. Kirika and Homura turned towards Miyabi to see her cloaked in a black and purple aura.

"Hope you didn't forget about me." said Miyabi as she drew her sword which had also changed in appearance.

"well, looks like things should be more fun now." said Kirika with a smile.

Kirika then swung her blade three times as she did earlier. Homura however, knew what was coming this time and would have none of it. She swung her hand forward and three of her swords followed, going after Kirika. Seeing the incoming attack, Kirika stopped her's and jumped, or flew away from them as she stayed airborne.

"So those wings aren't just for show eh! Fine then, I'll just rip them off yah." said Homura as she launched several swords towards Kirika

"Samurai arts, first technique. Tempest!"

Using Seriyuu's sword, Kirika swung the blade and created a harsh force of wind that forced Homura's swords into random direction's, some of them just barely missing Imu and the others. Miyabi then tried her luck and was partially successful as she managed to get her to the ground. Homura then saw her chance and launched her flaming swords at both of them. Kirika saw it coming at the last second and shadow stepped out of there path. Miyabi wasn't quite so fortunate. She managed to dodge fatal blows but some of the blades still caught her in the right thigh, left hip, and just barely missed severing her left arm as she was able to block it with her flame enveloped hand.

"Ghg, your going to pay for that." said an enraged Miyabi.

"Last time I checked we weren't allies." retorted Homura

Suddenly Kirika appeared behind Homura and and grabbed her in a rear naked choke. She had to force her down since Homura was slightly taller then her but even in her crimson mode Homura could not break free and she couldn't use her swords since she was right on her.

"Your probably wondering why none of your fire attacks are working on me right! well let me explain. You see, this fire armor has the ability to negate, repel and absorb anything that is fire related, so basically no matter what kind of fire ninpo you use, I can absorb it." said Kirika

Kirika then sensed an incoming attack. Looking up from Homura she saw Miyabi had launched a black wave of energy from her sword. With a sadistic smile, she manhandled Homura and threw her right at the incoming attack.

'BAAAMMMM'

-cue xenosaga 3 ost godsibb-

"Oh dear, I think she might be done after that one." said Kirika before her eyes widened slightly in mild surprise.

Out of the smoke came Homura. She was slightly messed up and her clothes were all over the place, she was still in her crimson mode and now she looked pissed as hell. Suddenly the area began to quake as a tremendous amount of energy began to build up.

"HOMURA STOP, YOU CANT DO THAT HERE." shouted Haruka.

"Sorry, but I think its time for you to go to sleep." Kirika said as she flew into the air.

Homura and the rest of the girls looked up to see Kirika charging a great amount of energy that was making Murasaki tremble from the power she was feeling and Haruka's sensors were going haywire.

"Everyone...We have to run." said a desperate Murasaki

"That power she's gathering is off the scales. My sensors are going to overload at this rate." said Haruka as she tried to save her breaking robot.

"Everyone, take cover." ordered Imu

Kirika's wings suddenly grew to twice the size of what they were before as a golden orb of energy appeared in between her hands.

"Samurai art of fire final technique, Soaring Blaze blast!"

The attack was soo dazzling that the whole area turned completely white as the blast enveloped the field.

"There's...no time." said Miyabi with a slightly scared voice.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

 **-Other side of the school-**

Razen and Asuka were stuck in a dead lock that was actually causing the ground beneath them to rip apart while Yumi and Daymond were moving at high speeds trying to get the better of one another. Just as Daymond was going for Yumi again, he and everyone else were stopped in there tracks by a brilliant flash of light.

"What the!" stated Daymond

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM'

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over towards the school building to see a thick cloud of smoke and traces of heat rising into the air. Daymond merely face palmed as he shook his head, knowing full well what had just happened.

"Yukinahara." Daymond saidunder his breath.

'Let me guess, Kirika decided to go for an overkill right?' thought Raze

'Seem's like it. I don't think the Hebijo elites or the Crimson squad will be waking up for a while.' replied Daymond

'Well, there really isn't any point in dragging this out any longer is there?' asked Raze

'Not really, I believe I've seen enough. Not to mention there are still no signs of the Yoma's appearing, plus the new wave girls and the Kiriya are on their way here now. We should end this, quick.' he replied

'Got it.'

In a sudden burst of speed and power, Raze got right in Asuka's face. Asuka tried to attack with her blades but Raze ducked under them and readied his attack.

"Hiten Mitsurugi, Kuzuryusen!"

Moving at god like speed, Razen unleashed a barrage of attacks at nine of Asuka's pressure points. Asuka stumbled forward but she somehow remained on her feet surprising the OverSeer slightly. Asuka's aura suddenly flared up as she dashed at Raze, leaving an impact crater behind her. Raze merely closed his eyes as he exchanged chain - destruction for blood slaugther. Once Asuka was close enough, opened his crimson eyes which were now shining.

"Sorry Asuka, but I'm ending this battle now." He said

"Hiten Mitsurugi style, Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!"

There was a bright flash that lite up the area for a second followed by the sound of breaking metal. Everyone who was still concious besides Daymond had to cover their eyes. As the light vanished Ikaruga and and the Hanzo girls opened there eyes and gasped in horror at what they were seeing. Asuka was sailing through the air, pieces of her clothes flying in the wind and her swords completely destroyed.

"ASUKAAAA!" Screamed Ikaruga, Katsuragi and Hibari.

As Asuka fell to the ground, Raze jumped up and did a back flip in mid air as he caught the knocked out Asuka. Katsuragi tried to attack him but her injuries were wrose then she thought and she couldn't do much in her state. Ikaruga and Hibari weren't in much better condition.

"You are strong indeed Asuka, you truly are Hanzo's granddaughter." Razen said to himself and close to Asuka's ear, not a hundred percent sure if she could hear him.

Meanwhile, Daymond had taken complete control in his scuffle with Yumi. Yozakura jumped in to help her friend but as she tried to punch him he suddenly vanished. Yumi sensed him and tried to warn Yozakura but she wasn't quick enough. Daymond, with a form of Platinum energy built up in his left hand, appeared right over Yozakura who didn't even sense him As he brought his arm down.

'BAM'

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM'

Yozakura took a shot right to the back of the head, knocking her out before she even hit the ground, which employed from the force of Daymonds hit. Shiki and Murakumo, who was still recovering from the Heat Viper attack, went to try and subdue the OverSeer but once they got right on him Daymond caught Murakumo's cleaver and Shiki's scythe.

"Impossible!" said a stunned Shiki

"What is he?" Questioned a very nervous Murakumo who had lost her composure through her mask.

"It's over, Destroy Force Down!" Said Daymond

With a thunderous bang, a platinum orb of energy surrounded the three of them and began sending out pulses of energy.

"Huwaaaaaa." Shiki and Murakumo screamed.

The orb dispersed to reveal the beaten, unconscious figures of Shiki and Murakumo, who's mask had completely broken. Minori looked on in horror at what had just happened. Yumi gritted her teeth as her aura flared up. she then formed a large ice blade in mid air and launched it at Daymond. The OverSeer merely smirked as he pulled Shadow's Innocence over his head.

"Empty sky form, Summer's Advance!"

Daymond swung his sword downwards and sent a wave of energy straight at Yumi. The energy completely shattered Yumi's ice, surprising her before the energy collided into her. She didn't make a sound as the energy began to basically drain her. The energy soon dispersed and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell to her knees then into her face. Minori quickly ran towards her fallen sempai as Daymond watched. Minori looked up at the OverSeer with a glare as he walked them. She tried to get up to fight back but she was still too injured from the attack from earlier.

-end ost-

"You have nothing to fear, we are finished here." he said as he gave Minori the stuffed bear she lost in the fight.

Slightly confused, she took the bear and watched as he knelled down just above Yumi and spoke something in such a low tone she couldn't hear him. Once he was finished he turned towards Razen, who still had Asuka in his arms.

"Raze, were done here. Inform Kirika and let's go." he said

Raze looked at him before softly putting Asuka on the ground and with a nod of his head he disappeared in an aura of crimson flames. Daymond then put his hand on the Yumi's back and a green aura shroided her for a moment before it vanished.

"She'll be fine after a good rest." he said to Minori

Jist as he was about to follow suite with what Razen did, Ikaruga stopped him

"Wait, what was your objective?" she questioned

"Not was, Is, and that is for another time. We will meet again however, I suggest you all do some training before hand. You are all strong, but can become much stronger. Also, understand this Ikaruga, we are not your enemies. Nor do we have the desire to be your enemies." he finished before he to disappeared.

"..." Ikaruga went silent as she looked at the carnage that was done.

"Well, that's a fight I never wanna go through again." said Katsuragi as she pulled herself up.

As the remaining girls who were still up and able to move went to help everyone else, Daymonds last words stayed in Ikaruga's mind.

'What is it that they are after?' she thought.

 **And done. the fight is now over and the results, the thrashing of Hanzo, Gessen, Hebijo and the crimson squad factions. To Homura and Miyabi fans, sorry about Kirika. She committed a serious abuse of overkill here but don't worry, they are still alive, just beat up. As fir what Daymond said to Yumi, well tha5 will be revealed later. Until next time, Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Now do you understand why I said we would not use our familiars powers here yet?" questioned Daymond as he scolded Yukinahara.

After Kirika's boneheaded move of using some of her familiar's powers into a samurai art caused more destruction then needed, Daymond dragged her back to the hotel for a good long chat. The full results of Kirika's final attack caused soo much damage that even the seal couldn't completely protect the school from damage. Even though most of it was repaired the academy itself still suffered some pretty bad damage. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that classes at Hanzo academy would be put on hold for the time being.

"I didn't know that just using forty percent of Ra's power would cause all that damage." said Kirika

"By the way, are the Hebijo and Crimson squad shinobi okay after that?" asked Razen who was laid across the couch with headphones in his ears.

Daymond looked to Kirika as well for an answer as she sighed.

"Don't worry, they all should wake up sometime tomorrow morning or the early afternoon." she responded with a smile.

Raze let off a slight sigh of relief before he remembered something.

"Hey Day, you never answered my question on the real reason you actually came here." said Razen as he sat up.

"Oh yea, I was meaning to ask that as well but what is the real reason you came here? I seriously doubt it was just to meet Yumi and Leo." said Kirika

Daymond stayed quiet before he walked over to the bar area and poured himself some cream soda and poured some 1800 Tequila into it which didn't go unnoticed by his fellow OverSeer's.

"You drink?" asked a slightly surprised Kirika.

"Once a month." he answered

"Dude, we ain't old en..."

Before Raze could finish his sentence both Kirika and Daymond gave him the 'really, we are basically living distortions of reality' look.

"Oh, sorry still getting the grasp of the whole we can control our age thing." he replied

As Daymond drunk his drink he let out a sigh as he sat on the other couch while Kirika sat across from him with a smile which Daymond quickly took notice of. Before he could ask what she was up to, Kirika crossed her left leg over her right giving him a panty shot causing the OverSeer to blush as he shook his head.

"Kirika!" he called

"Yeeeeesssss?" she answered as she switched legs.

"Do you mind?" he asked

"Not really, after all I only do this kind of stuff for guys I like." she said

"Really? and how many guys would that be?" he asked as he took a sip of his drink and Razen, who had just made one took a sip as well.

"Two, and both of them are in this room." she answered

Both Razen's and Daymond's eye's widened as they spewed their drinks out their mouths and onto the floor causing Kirika to start laughing.

'Infinity I do not need another Alma Elma in my life.' thought Daymond

Daymond then wiped the residue from the soda off his mouth before sitting back up straight.

-Cue digimon story cybersleuth ost, Royal knights battle theme-

"As I was about to say, the reason I came here wasn't just to see how Razen handled his first world jump and make sure he can stay calm. The real reason I'm here is because of the new events that are taking place which shouldn't be happening."

"New events! Like the new wave girl's?" questioned Razen

"Yea but I know the reason for that one. I'm mostly referring to absolute new things like Asuka's transformation, this world was originally supposed to follow one path but something happened after I killed Dogan that threw everything even further out of balance."

"Wait, you killed Dogan? Homura was supposed to do that." stated Razen

"I know that but I really wanted to kill the guy myself, so while you were taking a bath I snuck into Hebijo academy's depths and slayed the snake." said Daymond

"Is that another cause of these Irregularities?" asked Kirika

"Yea it is and thanks to those irregularities I believe not only have we attracted the attention of the AntiSeer's but we have also started the revival of the final Yoma."

"The final...Yoma?" questioned Kirika just as Razen jumped from the couch.

"We revived Omegasis?" asked in slight concern.

"No, it isn't revived yet but it is slowly and surely waking up and if the AntiSeer's do come here then we won't be able to help Yumi and the other's because we will have to deal with them." answered Daymond

"So it seem's we may have to step in and explain everything to them earlier then we had planned. If they have to fight Omegasis at their current level that thing will eat them alive." said Razen with a clinched fist.

"I'm aware of that but until the minor Yoma show up I highly doubt they will believe us after the fact we just essentially attacked them." said Daymond

Kirika merely looked out the window while Razen looked at the floor with a clenched fist. Daymond seemed to notice this and decided to make a few changes in his plan.

-End OST-

"Change of plans, Kirika I have a request for you."

Kirika looked at their leader with a slight look of confusion.

"Knowing Rin or Suzune as she goes by now she will probably make her way to Hanzo academy tomorrow night to see what happened to her student's, if she doesn't go as a teacher by day. I wish for you to intercept her and give her this." he said as he gave Kirika a folded piece of paper.

Kirika looked at the paper and then back at Daymond before smiling.

"Understood, I shall see that she get's this, however..." she replied as she walked closer to Daymond

Before he could say anything else, Kirika wrapped her arms around his back, put her left leg right up on the bottom of his crotch so it looked like he was sitting on her leg and then pulled him into one of the hottest kisses ever seen as she move her leg on his crotch. Daymonds face heated up faster then a nascar's engine going at 170 mph. He had quickly lost all feeling in his body as his member grew rock hard and Kirika's saliva mixed with his. As she released the kiss, Daymond fell back on the couch, breathing heavily.

"Hmm, Mint chocolate, very good flavor." said Kirika as she licked her lips while looking down at a stunned Daymond.

'Damn, this girl is a legit freak.' thought Razen

As Daymond sat up and say something he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the roof. Kirika and Raze followed suite as if they were sensing something.

"What was that?" asked Kirika

"A change in the Sanctums. A new OverSeer has been created." said Daymond

"It seem's like it. So what should we do about this?" asked Raze

"Nothing right now. It's up to them if they want to come here or go somewhere else. As for us, we should all get some rest. Gonna be a hell of a day tomorrow." said Daymond

"What's going on tomorrow?" asked Kirika

Daymond looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Danger Room." he replied

Raze's eyes widened and then he started laughing, gaining a confused look from Kirika. Raze then walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I promise you, that you are not gonna like this." he said before heading towards his room.

Kirika flinched somewhat from that statement as the two male OverSeer's left the room. In Razen's bedroom, said OverSeer looked out the window of his room into the distance of the setting sun.

'They have to get stronger, they have to. It is the only way for them to survive. I can't let them suffer the same fate as those who fought the Yoma before them.' he thought.

-Hanzo old school building-

Shortly after the OverSeer's all left, Ayame and the rest of the new wave girls of Hanzo Academy arrived at the scene. Seeing found Homura and Miyabi 's faction behind the school in pretty beat up condition. After approval from Hanzo himself, they took the other two faction members for treatment inside their base alongside their own injured.

"Katsu san are you sure you don't need more help?" Asked a very concerned Ayame.

"I'll be fine. My pride is more hurt then my body though." Said Katsuragi with a sad smile.

"Ikaruga you should rest." Said Seimei

"It's okay, besides I'm more worried about Asuka and Yagyuu." She replied as she looked at her two juniors.

Yagyuu had a bandage wrapped completely around the top portion of her head and another on her left arm as she was now sleeping, Hibari looking at her with a powerless expression. Asuka was the same except her bed was adjusted so it would agitate her injuries anymore. She really did get the worst of it. On the other side of the room were the Gessen, Hebijo and Crimson squad shinobi. Miyabi and Imu were being watched as they slept by the bandaged up Muraski, Ryobi and Ryona. Yumi, Murakumo, and Yozakura were being watched by Shiki and Minori who was doing her best not to cry and Homura and Haruka were being watched by Mirai, Hikage and Yomi.

"Really is hard to believe that a group of three could do all this to four os the strongest factions in Japan." Said Hanzo

Fuuma clenched her fist as she looked at the helpless state of Asuka.

"Who did this to you guys?" She asked

"It was the same guy from before that showed up in our gym area, Razen Phalanx. There was another guy with him who seemed stronger. I think his name was Daymond or something." Answered Katsuragi

"He said his name was Daymond. They stated that they were samurai who also trained in ninja art's." Stated Ikaruga

"Umm, where's Hijikata?" Spoke Hibari for the first time since they arrived in the room.

"She's with Daidoji in Kyushu." Answered Kiriya

"Anyway, all of you try and get some rest. That includes you all as well." Said Hanzo as he looked at the other factions.

Everyone else left the room except for Fuuma. She looked at Asuka again and clenched her fist to the point her knuckles turned white

"Razen Phalanx, I swear I will make you pay for what you have done." She said to herself.

-Daymond-

Daymond walked through the street lit city streets as he was heading to the convenience store. he had found himself unable to sleep so he decided to make his way to the store to get something to snack on.

"Wow, look at this babe."

Daymond stopped and turned towards what was happening.

"Probably some pervs trying to pick up on a high schoo...oh boy." Said Daymond once he turned to see who it was.

She had long flowing waist length blonde hair, an amazing figure and the most dazzling orchid-purple eyes anyone had ever seen. She looked to be around the age of seventeen or eighteen.

'Well she definitely doesn't need my help, but where's the fun in that.' he thought as he made his way over.

That's when all hell broke loose. One of the guys put his arm around her shoulders and that was all she wrote. Like a flash of lighting, She grabbed his arm, twisted it until there was a small pop sound and then she threw him clear across the street. Another male tried to grab her but she put her foot right into his gut and launched him into the same direction as the first one. Another grabbed her from behind but that didn't last long. She pulled up her right leg and gave him two kicks to the chin before grabbing his arm and throwing him off like a rag doll. The last two then took out weapons but that only caused her to glare at them.

"Hey guy's what's up?"

One of the thugs turned around only to be met with a fist to the face curtsy of Daymond, that completely knocked him out cold.

"Don't you know that bothering a lady that does not want anything to do with you is a crime?" asked Daymond

The last thug then tried to stab him but he grabbed his hand, stopping the knife before jamming his elbow right into the thugs shoulder popping it out of socket, sending him to the ground in pain.

"I suggest you all leave now unless you want to experience some fresh pain." said Daymond as he cracked his knuckles.

The thugs all ran away whimpering. Satisfied with the outcome, Daymond picked up the girl's bag and handed it to her.

"Thank you, but I could have handled them myself." she said as she took her bag.

"I'm well aware you could, but what kind of guy would I be if I just sat there and watched a gang assault on a women?" he replied back.

"I guess you have a point there." she said with a small smile.

'Gawd, what a smile she has.' thought Daymond

"Regardless, thank you for the assistance. My name is Leo." she said

"It was nothing big honestly. I'm Daymond." he responded

"Hmm that is a most interesting name, I shall remember it well. I must go now, my driver is waiting for me." she said as she turned to leave.

"Okay, nice meeting you Leo." He called

Leo smiled at him as she made her way into a white limousine.

'We will see each other again though.' Thought Daymond as he went into the store.

As he got to the door he caught a glimpse of someone move in the shadows.

'Ginrei, great. I already know where this is gonna go' he thought to himself as he went into the store.

Suddenly a young sixteen year old girl walked into the open. She had long silver hair that was curled in spiral patterns at the bottom, emerald green eye's and fair skin. She looked at the direction the limo was heading and then back at the store with a look of disgust.

"How dare you, a man speak to my Leo soo casually. Acting like some super hero trying to impress her by helping her with those insects. You are nothing more then an insect yourself. One that needs to be squashed, and I will see to that...Daymond." she said the OverSeer's name with absolute disgust as she walked away.

'Yup, the Yuri is strong in that girl, but she's mistaken if she thinks even for a second that I will be an easy target.' Daymond thought to himself as he picked up a beef and chicken lunch.

-Next day: Que persona Q ost: light the fire up P3 version-

Kirika ran up the side of a destroyed building, dodging a mass of machine gun fire before kicking off the building and landing in the middle of a mass of gargoyle like Trions(discription is in the MGQ fanfic) as she kicked one in the face, knocking it away. A black and gold miniature rail gun materialized in Kirika's hand as she drew her storm blade with her right hand. The beast charged at her and she went into what she calls her war goddess mode as her azure blue eye lit up. she kicked most of them away at the same time blasting and slashing them down to pieces.

"These things are endless." said Kirika as she took her rifle and fired behind her, blasting a hole through the gut of a large dragonic Trion.

Razen had his blood claws activated and was laying waste to anything in his path. He then transfigured the claws and they went to his back like wings, which allowed him to use his normal arms and pull out Chain-Destruction.

"Super Phys-blade!"

moving at super sonic speed, Razen began slashing through them like butter until he was knocked out of his attack by a new Trion that looked like an octopus. quickly regaining himself, he went in with his counter attack.

"Chaos Devotion!"

Both of Raze's sword's combined into a giant blade of crimson energy. After giving Kirika the signal to jump, he swung the blade in a circular motion, cutting through nearly every Trion that was on the ground only to see more in the shape of dragons, wyverns and phoenix's approaching from the sky.

"Seriously?" he asked before a platinum energy beam shot from the east and wiped out quite a few of them.

"Nice shot Day although, you missed some." said Raze as the Trions turned their attention towards the OverSeer in the sky.

"I know, I got these guys and I'll be down there to help you two after I take care of these." he replied as he cut through the neck of a phoenix Trion using Platinum Dramic.

"It's okay, I'm actually having fun down here." said Kirika as she back flipped away from a claw swipe and then jumped right into the face of a dragonic Trion before leap frogging over its head and severing both its wings with a single slash.

"Yea, you say that now but I highly suggest you save your energy for what's next." said Raze as his blood claw/wing ripped through several Trions.

"Huh, what's coming up next?" She asked as she cut the legs from under a gargoyle Trion and then in one swift motion, severed its head.

Suddenly, Kirika sensed a powerful attack coming her way. As she leaped out of the way the area was hit by large purple ball of energy, creating a massive explosion sending large debris such as badly damaged cars and large chunks of metal and concrete from buildings and the ground into every direction. Raze used his blood claws to shield him and destroy some of it while he dodged the rest and Kirika slashed through the ones coming at her. Suddenly, two small laser beams shot out the cloud of dust towards Kirika, exploding on impact. Kirika flew out the dust rubbing her head slightly before she got caught in a strong gripped sleeper hold. Using her incredible agility, She swung herself over the head of her assaulter and gave them a sharp kick to the back sending them crashing into the ground. It didn't take long for her attacker to stand backup and once she saw who it was her eye's went wide with surprise.

-end light the fire, cue persona 4 'Ill face myself' ost-

"Is that...me?" she questioned in surprise.

Indeed it was another Kirika, however her skin was very pale, both of her eyes where red with no pupils and her entire outfit was black and gray.

"Looks like the doppelgangers are here." Raze said as he looked to his left to see his double, Blood-Slaughter drawn.

"How strong are they?" questioned Kirika as Raze was knocked into the and used his claws/wings to stop beside her as he drew Chain-Destruction.

"Let's just say this, the first time I fought mine I lost."he said

Kirika sweatdropped a bit at his reply before several buildings suddenly imploded. Kirika and raze looked around to see Daymond and what looked like his double moving at hyper speed. Their fight basically looked like a super speed fight straight out of a DBZ episode as they were countering each others every move and seemed perfectly even.

"Get ready, here they come." called Raze as the doppelgangers rushed the two OverSeer's and Kirika drew Seriyuu's sword once again.

'This is gonna be rough.' thought Kirika as she and her double crossed swords creating a massive concussive blast.

-pause OST-

 **-Hanzo ninja hideout-**

Asuka eyes slowly opened as she looked around to see where she was, she recognized it as their medical room in the hideout. As she tried to get up, lite pain went through her abdomen and she laid back down as Ikaruga walked into the room along side Fuuma who quickly saw Asuka was awake.

"Asuka, your okay." she said as she ran over and lightly hugged her so's not to agitate her injuries.

"Yea, still a little sore but I think I should be somewhat better by tomorrow." she said

"I'm glade to see your recovering but don't push yourself." said Ikaruga as she laid a breakfast tray onto her bed.

"Yeah, those two guys really did a number on us." said Katsuragi as she let loose a yawn as she stretched.

It was at this moment when Asuka noticed a familiar black haired tanned skin girl in the room sitting on a chair, looking out the window.

"Homura chan?" Asuka called in surprise.

The leader of the Crimson squad turned around and gave her friend and rival a small smile.

"Good morning sleepy head. I was beginning to think you were gonna sleep till tomorrow." she said

"Why are you here and what happened to you?" she asked as she noticed how bandaged up Homura was. It was at this point she looked around the room and saw not just the Crimson squad but elites from Gessen and Hebijo in the room. Quite a few of them were bandaged in many places like she and Homura while the others only had manageable injuries and could do other task.

"Seem's like everyone got put through the ringer." answered Homura

Yumi, who was resting on a chair, had a look of defeat and anger on her face while her friends tried to comfort her. Miyabi had her face hidden but her comrades knew she was having a rough time trying to mask the shame she was feeling.

"You guys were attacked too?" asked Asuka

"Yea, it was one girl but she managed to get the best of us at every turn. Plus, we had the new Hebijo shinobi to deal with so she took advantage of that and essentially laid waste to both of us." replied Homura as she stood next to Asuka's bed.

"A single girl! We were attacked by two guys." said Asuka

"Two guys?" asked Yomi

"Yes, Razen Phalanx and as for the other one I only know his first name, Daymond." answered Ikaruga

Upon hearing Razen's name, Yozakura clenched her fist and gritted her teeth in frustration. She felt humiliated that she lost soo easily to one male who looked almost the same age as her. She wanted payback and she wanted it in a bad way.

"Yoza calm down, if you get too riled up then you'll open up those wounds again." said Shiki

"I'm fine physically, it's just my pride is the only thing bruised." She retorted

"You and Yagyuu seemed to have taken a serious beating though." said Homura to Asuka

"Yagyuu chan, where is she?" asked Asuka

"Oh umm, she went outside for some air, even though she couldn't really walk straight." answered Hibari

"Tried to stop her, but that girl is far too stubborn." said Haruka

"I'll go get her." Hibari called as she left the room.

Asuka then looked at Homura which she saw but before she could ask what was up, Katsuragi wrapped her arm around Asuka's shoulder.

"Asuka I gotta say, your transformation in that fight was wicked. Can you tell me how you did that?" Katsuragi asked catching Homura's attention.

"Transformation?" questioned Homura with great interest.

"Yea it was amazing. It was like Asuka hair changed to silver, some of it was floating, her eye's turned emerald green, the wind picked up and the power she was showing was unreal." said an excited Katsuragi.

"Calm down Katsuragi, Asuka still needs rest. She can tell us about that later." said Ikaruga as she pulled Katsuragi away form Asuka and Homura.

"A transformation eh?Look's like you've been holding out on me Asuka." Homura said with a devious smile.

"No, no I haven't. To be perfectly honest, I'm not even sure how I did it, It just...happened." she said

Homura gave Asuka an awkward look before smiling at her friend and rival. Ikaruga looked on with a smile as Yomi adjusted her head bandage for her.

"Those two really get along great." said Yomi

"Yes they do." replied Ikaruga

 **-OverSeer's-**

-Unpause OST-

"Shit shit shit." said Razen as he pulled himself out of a destroyed building.

The fight had gone all over the place with unbelievable damage. The city was before thanks to all the destruction going on from the battle. Raze's double dashed at him but Raze quickly moved to the side and gave him a punch right in the ear as he went past. The double lost his balance and went tumbling to the ground and then right through a glass door. Raze dashed towards him as he recovered and met him center field in a cross swords deadlock creating another concussive blast.

"Doyahhhh."

Kirika sent her double flying across the landscape and into a nearby body of water.

"Heat Suppression!"

Suddenly the water contracted before a massive wave of force and heat imploded in the water, evaporating it all and leaving a giant crater in it's wake. Kirika felt something was not right and looked up only to catch an ax handle blow from her double who had appeared right above her, sending her through the ground, however she shot right out the other side and gave her double two swift kicks to the abdomen and the one to the head before picking up her storm sword and swinging three times.

-End Persona 4 I'll face myself. Start Beyblade ost, Switchblade-

"Hidden Art's, Tempest of Wind Dragon!"

This one was much more powerful then the one that hit Homura and the others. It would be like taking the three strongest hurricanes in existence and combining them into one super storm. The double got caught up in it and couldn't seem to escape but Kirika was not done there. Channeling her energy she duel wielded her two swords and prepared one of her most devastating attacks.

"What I seek is the ancient tempest, What I desire is the burning land. The blazing storm of the sun shall consume all and obtain victory."

As she said that the wind picked up and the heat rose to temperatures that began to melt even the buildings. Raze, who was still in a deadlock with is double saw what Kirika was going to do and panicked.

"Oh shit, exit stage now." Raze said as he threw his double back and made a break for it like a bat out of Hell.

"SOLACE SALVATION, OBLITERATE!"

Kirika launched a large scale beam attack at her adversary. With no time to react, the double attempted to catch but was forced back. The blast slammed into the ground and an explosion of cosmic proportions took place as a boom thunderous enough to be heard even from space went through the area. As the smoke cleared, it revealed the landscape now turned into essentially a desert.

-End OST-

"KIRIKA WHAT DA FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?" shouted an enraged Razen.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" she asked with a slightly confused look.

"What's wrong? you nearly killed me, that's what's wrong." he retorted as he threw his arms down in frustration.

Before this go into a full scale argument, someone or something was sent crashing to the ground in front of them and then moments later, Daymond came crashing down with Platinum Dramic, impaling whatever it was that just crashed. The dust cleared and they saw that Daymond had slayed his copy almost single handedly. Compared to the other two, Daymond looked far better.

"Wow, you two look as if you were in a war and what the heck happened here?" he asked as he looked over the wasteland.

"Last time I checked, there were buildings here." he finished

"That would be Kirika's doing here. She used one of her signature attacks and basically wiped out everything within a ten mile radius." said Razen

"I focused my power only on my doppelganger." she retorted

"Yet you still did all this?" questioned Daymond which earned him a sheepish laugh from the female OverSeer.

"'sigh' Were gonna have to work on your control some other time. End simulation." said Daymond

Suddenly, the whole area turned white and there was nothing around except for a single building with a door that led back to Daymond's new base of operations.

"I still can't believe you made a replica of the hyperbolic time chamber with the ability to create pocket dimensions in it." said Razen.

"Well we need to keep up with our training so we don't get rusty. Now lets go, I have some introductions I need to make." Raze said as he went towards the door.

"Introductions?" questioned Raze.

"Yea, the new OverSeer is waiting inside but first, I think we should get cleaned up." he responded as he opened the door.

 **-Hanzo Academy-**

Yagyuu stood at the top of the old school building, a stoic expression on her face, yet she seemed to be conflicted about something. She couldn't get the fact she couldn't protect Hibari from harm out of her head. Every time she thought back to that battle she kept getting more and more upset.

'How could I let something like that happen?' she thought

As she was lost in her own thought's, said pink haired shinobi came through the door and onto the roof. Hearing the door open, Yagyuu turned around and saw Hibari with a worried look on her face.

"Something wrong Hibari?" she asked

"No but ummm, I should be asking you that. You've been awfully quiet since yesterday. I mean you always were quiet but it seems really bad today." she replied

Yagyuu stared at her before turning back around to face the horizon. As Hibari approached her, she began to speak.

"My reason for becoming a shinobi in the first place was to be able to protect all those I care for. I knew the path I had chosen would be a harsh one paved with many trials, but I never once imagined that I would meet someone who could outclass a whole team. After finally seeing it for myself, I realized that not just I but everyone has a long way to go. He also made me look like a fool when he knocked me unconscious after doing what he did to you."

"Yagyuu chan..."

Yagyuu turned around and looked at Hibari, fire and determination in her eyes.

"Razen Phalanx, samurai Daymond, I swear I will take them down." she said

"You are not alone Yagyuu chan, we are all here to help, and next time if they attack, we'll be ready for them." said a pumped up Hibari.

"I know, thank you Hibari." she replied

"Ehehehe, now lets get you back downstairs." she said as she put Yagyuu's arm over her shoulder, surprising the shinobi.

'Heh, I guess you are growing Hibari.' she thought with a smile

 **-Mt. Fuji, hidden somewhere-**

"How the hell did you get this thing to fit here?" Questioned Razen

"You'd be surprised how much of reality I can alter." Replied Daymond

(Due to the fact I want to keep this place a secret till later we will do a skip here.)

Daymond opened a door which lead to an extremely fancy room. There were couches, arm chairs, three lazy boys, a near eighty inch plasma TV with a ps4 and Xbox one under it, multiple video game consoles with forty inch tv's line on the walls and a jumbo fridge all in the room.

"Whoa, is this a game room?" Questioned Razen

"Yes and no, this basically my chill room." Answered Daymond

"Daymond, what's that up there?" Kirika asked as she pointed to a large transparent orb big enough for all three of them with a large high tech chair, floating in the center of the room.

"That's one of my personal creations, the leziano X Omega system super computer." He answered

As Kirika took time to examine the room more, she caught sight of a large green diamond like emerald that emminated with power in the back of the room. When Razen saw it his eyes widened.

"No way, is that what I think it is?" Asked a stunned Raze

"No its not. It's much stronger, doesn't break and does not need to charge after every use." Answered Daymond

"Why do you even have something like this?" Asked Kirika

"Just to say I have it. Hey are you gonna speak or do I need to speak for you?" Said Daymond

"I will once you all stop talking nonsense." Said a new voice

Kirika and Raze turned towards the source of the voice and Raze froze for a moment and Kirika just looked at him for a bit. He looked exactly like Jin Kisiragi of the Blazblue trilogy except he was wearing the inabi highscool uniform from persona 3.

"Kirika, Raze, met the newest member of the Sanctums. Jin Kisiragi, OverSeer of the Lunar Sanctum." Said Daymond

"Hmph." Jin grunted

"Cocky much I see." said Raze causing Daymond to face palm and Kirika to shake her head.

"It's more like confidence." he replied with a smirk.

"Really? then how about you show us just how confident you are." said Raze as he slightly unsheathed Blood-Slaughter.

"A challenge huh? fine, I can use you to test my strength." said Jin as he gripped Yukianisa.

"As much as I'm sure you two would love to spar, we have other things we must attend to." said Daymond as he stepped in between the two.

"Right, then I shall proceed to Hanzo academy and intercept Ri...actually, Daymond I would like to make a suggestion." said Kirika

Kirika motioned for him to come closer and she whispered something in his ear that caused his eye's to widened slightly before he smiled and nodded at her after she finished. With his approval, Kirika disappeared from the room in a blossom of sakura petals.

"What did she say to you Day?" asked Raze

"Let's just say things are about to pick up, very very quickly." Daymond said with a smile as he turned around to leave the room.

"Raze, Tsubame just arrived in the city. I want you and Jin to keep an eye on her movements and stay out of her detection. She will must likely be meeting up with Kagari and her friends. Monitor their movements and keep an eye out for anymore distortions." commanded Daymond

"Understood." said Jin

"Got it." replied Raze.

And with that, the remaining three OverSeer's disappeared to take care of their business.

 **Done and wow, another OverSeer wants in on this fic. I kinda laughed hard as hell when he said he wanted to be like Jin Kisiragi since there is already one who looks like Ragna the blood edge, he will be appearing in the High school DxD fic. Anyway, it seems Kirika has suggested something to Daymond which cused him to change his plan's. What exactly did she say? Will Yagyuu get her revenge, Will Daymond and Leo meet again as allies or enemies? find out as the story continues. Oh and as for the flames in the reviews, you guys can either stop reading, keep reading and like it, or go away entirely, it doesn't really matter to me. The more you flame an OverSeer, the stronger they become. Until then, Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum...**

 **"Yukinahara Shiriyuki-Kirika, OverSeer of the Sun Sanctum."**

 **"What the..."**

 **"And Razen Phalanx, OverSeer of the Crimson Blood Sanctum signing out."**

 **"What da hell."**

 **"Can we please end this chapter already?" demanded Jin**


	7. Chapter 7, Raze's Darkness

**This is not an actual chapter, rather it is something to a later chapter. The darkness of Razen Phalanx's heart. Is he a destroyer, savior, or is he both. Only time will tell. This explains some of his past and what he possibly plans to do in the future.**

'There is a fine line to doing the right thing and doing the wrong thing. I have always done things my way. When Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and became Satan, he left behind seven deadly sins. I carry the burden of the sin's of wrath, sloth and pride. I despised those who were weak and thus I oppressed them. From a young age, I was always sadistic and didn't care about the lives of anyone. At the mere age of thirteen, I killed my parents and my sister. I didn't stop there however. I eliminated my whole family tree until it was only me. I wondered the country side and all who had wronged me were met with grave vengeance and furious anger. It was when I killed a women that I thought I liked, did I realize how low I had fallen. I had fallen into the darkness and descending into madness. Just when I thought I was at the end of my line, I met him, the one guy who could help me, pull me out of the darkness, Daymond Sanctum and he showed me the true Goddess of all, Lady Infinity, the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life. A true Goddess who was all forgiving. She pardoned me of all my sin's, in exchange, I would serve her as an OverSeer, one who rules over power, but even with Lady Infinities blessing i can still feel the evil in my heart pulsing from time to time and my Sanctum is a constant reminder of the blood on my hands. I have no right to wield such power as this for the day may come...where I become the enemy of existence itself.'

'I am Razen Phalanx, the OverSeer of the Crimson Blood Sanctum and I am neither a hero or villain, I am only a servant of my goddess.'

 **Welcome to the mind of Razen Phalanx, also known as Redblood-98. He requested me to do this last week, just didn't have the time. The question now is will he save the world, destroy it, or both?**


	8. Change

**This is not a chapter update, it is a story update.**

 **Due to the release of a brand new anime and a character that I am really fond of, Razen will most likely not end up with a Senran Kagura girl. Infact, this story has now become somewhat of a crossover although since the anime is fairly new there is no forum for it yet. The girl that is now in this story is Ako Tamaki from the anime, please don't laugh at this, 'And you thought there were no girls online'. The next chapter is TBD but it involves Razen meeting Souji, Bashou, Ushimaru and Ako herself. Yukinahara infiltrates the Hanzo school again and has a conversation with everyone and Daymond creates a hidden space for them in a pocket dimension.**


	9. Chapter 9, Meetings part 1

Razen was walking through the streets of Asakusa listening to Wale 'Matrimony'. He still had quite a bit of time before Tsubame was to show up. He reached into his bag and pulled out an aloe drink and basically chugged it in a few gulps before sitting down on a nearby bench in an open park as he took in the sites.

-Cue android 16 theme from DBZ ost Bruce Faulconer edition-

'Gotta admit, this world is pretty nice, when chaos isn't running amok.' he thought to himself as he continued listening to his music.

As he was thinking his mind drifted towards the Hanzo shinobi.

'They are strong but they can be soo much better and probably don't even realize it. Hibari needs to overcome her fear and put more heart into fighting to protect. Yagyu needs to keep her emotions under control, that kind of recklessness can and will get you killed in battle. I understand what she's going through but she has to focus on the here and now or she'll lose it and herself. I don't know much about Ikaruga aside from her past with her family, I should probably learn more about her. Katsuragi is a little bit too laid back. Its okay to stay relaxed during a battle but there's a limit to how much and she needs to take things a bit more seriously and Asuka's main flaw is one that they all seem to share but she has it the worst, she lacks experience. She has the heart but that alone can only go so far.'

As Razen looked around at the peaceful scenery before him, something or rather someone caught his attention. She was wearing a long sleeved light blue mid-riff length button down sweater with the top portion unbuttoned to show off her large chest slightly, a royal blue shirt shirt underneath it, a plaid pattern short blue skirt and royal blue knee high boots.

She stood at around 5'5 to 5'6, light red eyes, fair skin and long blonde hair however, it wasn't just her appearance that caught his attention, it was what she was doing. She was leaning against a mirror, seemingly admiring her own reflection.

-End ost-

"What the Sanctum?" questioned Raze with a sweat drop.

The young women seemed to catch him out the corner of the mirror. She quickly turned around to face the dumbfounded Raze, causing him to jump slightly in surprise. She walked over towards him, swaying her hips as she moved and leaned in towards his face slightly. Raze caught a slight whiff of a sweet aroma coming from her, causing him to blush. She seemed to catch this and smiled.

"As expected, you are charmed by my beauty are you not?" she said as she flipped her hair.

At this Razen snapped out of his stupor and gave her a weird look.

"It is understandable to be speechless, you are in the presence of a goddess after all, divine beauty in it's purest form." she stated.

'What the literal fuck?' thought Raze

It then occurred to Raze who this girl before him was. It was Souji of Hebijo academy. A girl who could easily have passed as a model. Seeing her in person, Razen had to admit that she was extremely beautiful and possessed a sexy sort of aura, but her attitude was a huge turn off. She was complete narcissist yet she vehemently denies it every time someone calls her such, despite the fact that even her teammates have said the exact same thing about her.

"Hey, I know that I am the most beautiful girl you've ever seen, but do try not to stare so much." she said, snapping Raze out of his thoughts.

Razen sighed before he stood up and looked her right in the eyes. Keep in mind despite his lazy outlook, Raze still looked pretty intimidating.

"W-what? Is something a miss? Wait, let me guess, you want to ask me out, am I right?" she asked as she leaned forward again.

"No." he replied

Souji's eyes went wide with shock.

'Did this boy...just deny a goddess?' she thought

"I will admit, you are very attractive but your personality is is that of a narcissist." he replied

"What! I am most certainly not a narcissist." she retorted

"You are referring to yourself as a being of divinity. If that isn't conceited then I don't know what is." he replied

"Why you heathen. You dare to belittle a goddess!" she stated with fury.

"No, its not like I'm lying or anything. I really do mean it when I said you are really pretty and all, but the way you carry yourself is that of a narcissist." replied Razen

This only served to fuel Souji's rising anger.

"You insolent little pr..."

"Whoa there are kids around here. This is a park remember." he stopped her little rant.

"Anyway, I apologize for that. It was a bit out line to say something like that outright like that. If you'd like, I could treat you to a hotdog or something else if you want." Razen offered

Upon hearing him offer to treat her to her favorite food, Souji's anger quickly dispersed and she went back to normal.

"Hmph, awfully polite of you to offer something like that after everything you said to the goddess." she said with her eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Like I said, it's more of an apology milady." he replied

"Hmm, where did that come from just now?" she asked with a small smile and her eyes slightly opened.

"Well...I didn't want to make you mad again so since I don't know your name I decided to go with the next best thing." replied Razen

Souji sighed at this and then smiled.

"So the commoner wishes to know the name of the goddess standing before him? Very well, my name is Souji." she answered

'She's still referring to herself as a goddess?' thought Razen

"Souji huh? Has an interesting combination of coolness and sweetness to it. I'm Razen, Razen Phalanx, but everyone calls me Raze."

"Hehehe, if you are trying to earn some points with the goddess then I am afraid that won't happen and your name is rather unique. I cannot really find the words to describe it." replied Souji

"It's alright, I tend to get that a lot." he answered

The two entered what looked like a western styled restaurant. Raze took quick notice of the fact that the menu had some food from the USA that he seemed to recognize, so more or less he knew what he was getting.

"Welcome to Ollie's, can I take your order?" asked a cat eared maid.

'Great, a maid with cat ears. So much for western themed.' thought Razen

"Yes you may, I would like two of your finest hotdogs, no mustard." said Souji

'Wow, she has the same taste as I do.' thought Raze

"...Oh and one of those." she said as she pointed at an orange cream shake.

'Yep, same taste'

"And how about you sir?" asked the waitress.

As he was about to order the same thing as Souji, something on the menu caught his attention.

"Umm yea, can I try the Dee?" he asked

Everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing as everything went deadspace quiet as all eyes in the store were now on him and Souji, specifically him as he looked around in confusion before realizing what he said was interpreted very wrongly. Even the waitress was giving him a strange look.

"Wa-wait, that's not what I mean. I don't swing that way." he protested

Souji looked like she wanted to say something but the waitress cut in.

"Teehee, it's okay, I know what you meant and also the fact that you have such a beautiful girlfriend is more then enough." she replied

Souji's eyes widened slightly at her statement but before she could say anything, Raze gave her a pleading look. It was like he was speaking to her with his eyes, desperately pleading with her to help him out of the situation he had just gotten himself into. She narrowed her eyes slightly at him before closing them with a sigh and a slight blush. She then took his arm and held him close to her, causing him to blush intensely.

"Oh my, so lovey dovey." said the waitress

Raze blushed even brighter before looking back at Souji, who was giving him the old 'you owe me big' look, causing him to chuckle nervously. Once they had finished their orders, they took their seats across from each other.

"Thanks a lot for for getting me out of that mess there Souji, I'm really grateful." said Razen

"Hmph, you should be grateful. It is not everyday that one can actually say that they are with a goddess, even if it was a false statement." she replied before she started reading a book.

Razen took a moment to look her over. To say she was simply beautiful would be a vast understatement. She was possibly one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen, not counting Lady Infinity since she really is a goddess. For some reason, every time he looked at her face his heart would feel as if it skipped a beat or sped up.

'Ugh, this feeling.' thought the OverSeer.

'Can you feel it, coming in the air tonight, hold on,' Daymond sang inside Razen's mind.

'Shut it.' he replied back

"Oh I was meaning to ask this but where are you from? You certainly don't look like you are from around here." spoke Souji as their food arrived and she took a sip of her drink.

"Well I was born in America and my dad was Egyptian and my mother was half African American and half Japanese." he responded

"Interesting, did you get the red eyes from your father's side or are they contacts?" she asked

"Their completely natural, I got them from my Grandpa I believe because my dad had auburn eyes but grandpa had the crimson red, not quite as dark though." Razen answered

"Souji continued to look into his eyes. Normally a variety of eye colors could be found all over Asakusa, Tokyo but something about his crimson eyes was new. They were the darkest shade of red she had ever seen. Almost like the color of blood itself.

"Umm, uhh Souji! your getting...awfully close." he stuttered out.

"Hehehe, your nervousness towards me is understandable, me being a goddess but I must admit that your eyes...they intrigue me." she said

As she continued to look into his eyes she began seeing all the emotions whirling around inside of him. The most prominent being loneliness. She could tell he had friends but he still seemed like he was missing something. She then saw something weird in his eyes. As she focus on it the shape became clearer and her eyes widened as she saw something that shouldn't be there.

'Is that...a wolf?' she thought to herself.

She moved slightly closer and was able to identify the image. It was indeed a black wolf, only it was wearing a black and red armor plating set and it seemed to be glaring right at Souji.

'What the!' she thought to herself as she pulled away from his face which caused him to let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

'Was that a spirit animal? If it was then that means he's a ninja as well, but why does his spirit animal feel so...different?' she thought

While she caught a look at the wolf she felt a cold shiver down her spine. Something was not right with that animal. It felt like it was the embodiment of pure evil.

"Hey!" called Razen as he checked on the kunoichi.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I am a goddess after all."

Raze merely sighed before he looked at his food. Just as he was about to eat up he sensed a presence coming up behind him. Turning around, he caught sight of a teal green haired teenage girl coming towards them.

"Souji!" the girl called out.

"Oh, good afternoon Bashou." she replied

"Don't good afternoon me, we are supposed to be looking for Miyabi and the others, not goofing around with...biys." she said as she looked at Razen with a look of disdain which quickly turned to surprise as she noticed his red eyes.

"I am aware of that, but even a goddess needs refreshments." Souji stated

Bashou was about to retort but Raze spoke up first.

"This isn't her fault, I did this as an apology." he said before drinking another sip of aloe juice.

Bashou looked at him for a moment before responding.

"An apology for what?" she asked slightly annoyed that she was still wasting time here.

"He felt the need to say that I was a narcissist to my face, ridiculous don't you agree?" stated Souji

Bashou could only give her a look that seemed to say 'really, you ARE a narcissist' while she sweat dropped.

"Although he realized his folly and offered to refresh his goddess with a meal of her choosing." she finished proudly.

Bashou looked at Souji's plate and saw the remains of the two hotdogs and a near empty frosty cup.

"Honestly, how can you eat those things?" Bashou questioned her friend.

"We all have different taste. Mine being more refined, being a goddess." she answered

Razen chuckled and Bashou sighed at her response before turning towards Razen with a look of suspicion.

'Something about the way this guy looks. It's off and so is his aura. It seems like he's hiding something.' She thought as she looked down at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked the green haired shinobi.

"No, nothing is amiss. Let's go Souji." she demanded

"Okay, after I finish my meal. Even a goddess takes time out to eat and enjoy." she answered back.

Bashou merely sighed before taking a seat next to her as she ordered some tea.

"What kind of flavor would you like miss?" asked the waitress.

Bashou couldn't seem to decide between the different types of tea the shop had. They were a little bit different from what she was accustomed to. Not to mention that the earl gray, one of the few tea's she knew on the menu, was very expensive.

"She'll have the earl gray." spoke Razen, causing Bashou to look up from her menu right at him.

"Hold on, I can't afford something like that." she stated

"Don't worry about that, I've got it covered." he replied as he reached into his wallet and pulled out an a hundred dollar bill.

"You take American currency as well right?" he asked to receive a nod from the waitress.

It was around this time that Razen noticed that Bashou was smiling at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked

Souji smirked wickedly and Raze sweat dropped a bit from the vibe he was feeling. He felt like a frog being stared at by a large snake.

"You know, I like you. How would you like to be one of my servants?" she offered

Raze raised both eyebrows at this until Bashou suddenly popped Souji over the head with what looked like a paint brush.

"The was way beyond rude." said Bashou as she put her brush away.

"Ouch, you didn't have to smack me." she said as she rubbed the top of her head and then turned her attention back to raze who shook his head. Souji merely sighed before taking a sip of Bashou's tea.

"That was mine." said an annoyed Bashou.

"Oopsie, sorry." she said

Razen chuckled nervously at the display before him. Once they had finished their meals Bashou, Souji and Razen went their separate ways but not before Souji asked Raze to become her servant one more time, which again he declined. As the two kunoichi rounded the corner Razen was about to get back on track before he got a call from Daymond via telepathy.

'Razen'

'I'm here, what's up?'

'There's been a change in plans, drop the assignment.'

'A change?'

'Yea, is Jin around you right now?'

'No, he vanished after we left the Absolution.'

'Hmm, okay I'll get him in a second. Until I call you back stay on standby and try not to destroy anything.'

'I ain't that reckless.'

As Daymond ended the message, Razen sighed and started walking around but not even a moment later he caught sight of a familiar face moving through the crowd and not a pleasant one.

'Wait a second, that's...Viceroy.'

The boy stood about four to five inches shorter then Razen. He had green hair with electric blue highlights, violet eyes with power symbols in them, slightly tanned skin and a lazed expression. He was wearing a sleeveless black jacket that was zipped up all the way, a short sleeved white shirt, black cargo pants and black and white timberland's.

'So their already here. He's hiding his energ...wait a sec, who is that?' he thought as he turned his attention towards a girl that was looking at him.

'What the! Rosette?'

The girl in question was about 5'3, slender build, pretty large chest, same skin tone as Homura, sapphire blue eyes and ruby red hair. She was looking right at him and Razen knew it. Turning away quickly, he rounded the corner as he made his way towards a bridge. He looked back to see if she had followed him and saw no one.

"'Sigh' that was definitely Rosette alright, but what the hell is she doing here?" he thought as he walked towards a grassy area near the river before yawning.

"Hmm, guess I'll take a little nap for a while." He said to himself before laying on his back, hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Unknown to him, the game named Rosette did follow him as she watched from the top of a nearby building before she turned around and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

-Daymond-

The alpha OverSeer let out a heavy sigh as he walked through a lush green grassland somewhere near the base of a large mountain. He looked around for a bit until he found what seemed to be a suitable location.

"Hmm, this should be sufficient." he spoke as he raised his hands which were soon engulfed in a platinum aura.

Suddenly there was a loud bang followed by a bright flash of light.

"Let the properties of time and space bind to my will."

As he said those words, multiple objects ranging from wood to steel, bricks and stone pillars began to materialize.

'Let's get our base built.' he thought

Just before he was about to start he froze and looked up at the sky as his eyes flashed.

"Another Sanctum change! Looks like another new OverSeer. Two in one week eh, that's a first."He spoke in slight surprise.

'I wonder who it is and what Sanctum they possess.' he thought

-Kirika-

"Hmm, another OverSeer has been born. I wonder what this one will turn out to be." thought Kirika before she turned her attention back towards her target.

"Ahh, there she is." she said as she saw Rin's figure make her way towards the old Hanzo school building.

"Time to begin the infiltration."she stated with a smile before disappearing.

-Jin-

"Huh, what was that?" questioned Jin as he looked up at the sky.

"Hmph, probably nothing important." He replied as he made his way through the crowd, not bothering to try to conceal his aura. If there was anyone with proper energy control around then they would be able to tell instantly that something was very off with him. As he proceeded forward he looked out the corner of his eye at something.

'Someones following me. A female, late teens, somewhat tall...brunette and a small amount of chi, she's trying to mask her presence...must be a kunoichi.' he thought as he picked up his pace slightly, only to sense her still following him.

'Still following me huh? Fine, if she continues...Then I'll have to deal with her personally.' he thought

Just a little ways behind him was a brown haired brown eyed girl around 5'6. She was taking great care as to not be noticed by him as she tried to keep him in her sights.

'This guy isn't even trying to hide his aura. Who the heck is he and what is he trying to do?' thought the girl as she continued to follow him.

-Razen-

Razen's eyes snapped open as he stared at the sky.

"A new OverSeer huh? looks like Lady Infinity has been busy."

Raze sat up with a yawn and stretched. It was at that moment that he sensed someone beside him. Looking to his right he quickly moved back upon seeing the person. She looked to be a bit shorter then Souji. She had shoulder length pink hair tied into two short side tails near the back. Razen turned to a crimson shade as he felt a strange warmth around his waist. The girl was embracing him. Razen turned almost blood red at this. This was the first time a girl had ever hugged him, aside from his sister. The girl opened her silver eyes slowly, smiling at the OverSeer.

"Hi." she said in a somewhat lazy manner.

"H-Hi" stuttered the OverSeer.

Apparently she noticed what kind of effect she was having on him and released him from the hug.

"Your funny." she said with a slight chuckle.

Razen slightly frowned at that. He didn't recognize the girl but her aura matched this worlds own which meant she wasn't a displaced.

"Do you usually hug sleeping strangers?" he asked, still blushing.

"Ummm no, only those who aren't bad." she replied

Razen raised an eyebrow at this.

"You also have a relaxed...and trusting aura...I like that." she said, still smiling.

Razen's face erupted red at that comment.

"Ummm...you have steam coming out your ears." she said as she reached up towards his face but he backed away.

"...Um?" she said

"S-sorry, I-I'm really bad at this." Razen apologized

As the girl looked at the OverSeer, Razen realized who she was.

'Wait a second, this must be Ushimaru, one of the new wave girls along with Souji and Bashou. Oh man, she really cute and pretty.' he thought

As he was thinking this, a hand found it's way onto his face startling him.

"Wait." said Ushimaru.

Razen seemed to be calming down at this action but still blushed as she rubbed the side of his face.

"May I have your name?" she asked

"Oh umm Razen, Razen Phalanx." he replied

"Ushimaru." she said while still rubbing his cheek and smiling.

"Can you...answer my question please?" he asked

"I did, I said it was because I like you and if you slept out her too long then you would get cold. Plus, I was sleepy as well." she replied as she removed her hand.

'This girl is rather odd.' he thought

"Do you take naps here often?" she asked

"No, I was just wandering around and happened to find this place." he replied

The pink haired shinobi looked around and smiled at the scenery.

"It is a good place." she said

"It really is." said Razen as he sat on a nearby bench.

"Can I sit here?" she asked

Razen shrugged and then moved over so she could sit have a space to sit. As they sat, Ushimaru seemed to be looking at him from the side but every time Raze turned to face her she turned her head away.

'This is getting a little weird.' thought Raze

"Raze?" called Ushimaru

"Huh?" replied the OverSeer at the mention of his nickname.

"Can I...call you Raze for short?" she asked

"Umm sure, that's my nickname anyway so I don't mind." he replied

"Raze, are you a pervert?" she asked with a small smile.

"What! no, where did that come from?" he asked with a bright blush.

"Do you not like big chested females?" she asked

"Umm, what?" replied a dumbfounded Raze

"Sempai told me all boys are perverts because all they think of is boobs." she replied

'Who the hell is this girls senior?" thought Raze before sighing and getting ready for a long explanation.

-Hanzo Academy-

The Hanzo elites, along with the other factions had pretty much healed from their wounds and were now walking around freely. Asuka and Yagyu were still a little banged up but nothing serious. The Gessen elites tried to leave but Hanzo would have none of it. Daidoji and Hijikata had also returned and were quite shocked to hear what had happened to their comrades.

"So your telling me that three people did all this?" questioned Daidoji

"Yes, each of them alone seemed to be incredibly skillful in the ninja and samurai arts." said Kiriya

"Skillful is an understatement. Our opponent looked like she wasn't even trying." said Homura, who was using a sparring dummy alongside Asuka.

Yumi was using the kitchen area to make food for her friends with Hanzo's permission. There was an uncomfortable vibe there since Yomi was also in the kitchen cooking.

"I hope you aren't just making bean sprouts again." called Mirai who was typing something on Hibari's laptop.

"I'm cooking what I can." she replied

"You are free to anything in the kitchen." said Hanzo

Upon hearing this all the Crimson Squad girls dropped what they were doing. Everything seemed to freeze for a minute before the entire Crimson Squad made a mad dash for the kitchen, surprising and angering Yumi.

"Hey, what the fuck?" called Ryobi who just barely avoided being trampled.

Shortly after the stampede, Yumi emerged from the kitchen carrying two trays of a hearty breakfast meal for her teammates.

"Everyone, the food is done." she said

As the Gessen girls all sat down to eat, Asuka was finishing up her training when she sensed an unfamiliar presence behind her. She quickly turned around and threw a kunai, which was caught by the newcomer.

"Who are you?" questioned Asuka

"I am an instructor from Hebijo Academy." she replied as she tossed the kunai at the dolls head and struck it dead center.

"Oh, you must be here for Miyabi-san and the others." said Asuka

Suzune merely nodded.

"What about Homura-chan?" asked Asuka

"Huh, Homura's here?" she questioned

"Yes and so is the entire Crimson Squad and Gessen elites." said Asuka

Before Suzune could respond, Homura came out and gasped in surprise seeing her old sensei.

"Suzune-sensei?" she called

The purple haired kunoichi looked at her former student and smiled.

"Homura, I'm glad to see you. You look like your doing well." she replied

"Yes, me and everyone else have been holding out pretty well on our own." she replied

"Oui Asuka, I need you...to..."

Daidoji walked into the area and froze upon seeing Suzune as she looked at her while showing slight surprise before retaining her usual face. Suzune looked at her with the same look as well.

"Rin..." said Daidoji in an eerily calm manner.

"Yes, it's been a while Daidoji." said Suzune (Rin) with a sad smile.

As the two stared down each other, Hanzo and Kiriya both walked in with Kiriya looking at his former student in surprise.

"Rin?" he asked

Suzune looked at her former sensei with the same sad smile.

"Kiriya sensei." she replied

"Suzune-sensei, you were a Hanzo student?" questioned Homura

At that moment the rest of the Crimson Squad members, the Hebijo elites and Gessen's Yumi and Yozakura entered the room. Once everything had settled down, Miyabi and Homura explained to Suzune what had happened to them.

"One Kunoichi did this to all of you?" she questioned in surprise.

"Yes, she was stronger then anyone or anything I've ever faced." said Miyabi

"Yea, that bitch was strong as hell." added Ryobi

"And fast as well. I think she could even match your speed sensei." said Haruka

Rin gave her a glaring look before putting her hand underneath her chin in a thinking position.

'Three shinobi that have never been heard of before suddenly appear and defeat three of the most powerful ninja factions elites and Homura's squad, so each of them must be able to hold their own against an entire squadron. Who exactly are they? Where did they come from and why are they here?' she thought

"Suzune-sensei?" called a concerned Mirai.

Suzune snapped out of her thoughts as she cleared her throat.

"I think it's for the best that we all try to find more information on those three before they show themselves to you again." said Kiriya

"Agreed, we should all be prepared for the next time they appear." spoke Rin

"definitely! Just you wait, I'm gonna take down Yukinahara next time we fight for sure. No matter what it takes." said Homura as she slammed a fist in her open palm.

"Teehee, I love you enthusiasm Homura-chan, but it will take a lot more then confidence to win against me." said a new voice.

The Crimson Squad and Hebijo elites all knew the voice but the others didn't.

"It's her! Where is she?" called Hikage

All the girl's looked around for the source of the voice but it was Homura who found her first, followed by Rin and Miyabi.

"You!" called Homura as she glared at the gymnasium ceiling.

All the girls, Hanzo and Kiriya looked up and there she was sitting on a steel beam. Kirika looked down at all the shinobi assembled in the gym and smiled.

"Well this is an interesting sight. Hanzo Academy, Gessen Academy, Hebijo Academy and the Crimson Squad all in one room and they haven't tried to kill each other yet." said Kirika with a smile.

Homura and Miyabi glared at the self proclaimed assassin as she jumped from the ceiling and landed gracefully on the gym floor without a sound. As she landed, Homura drew her six primary sword's and got into a battle stance. Miyabi followed suite as well, clearly ready for a fight.

"There is no need to be so on edge Homura-chan, Miyabi-san. I am merely here at the request of my leader Daymond." said Kirika

This caught Yozakura's attention. If she was working alongside those two male ninja's then she would obviously know where Razen Phalanx was. Not wasting any time, Yozakura brought out her gauntlets and pointed at Kirika.

"Where is Razen Phalanx?" demanded Yozakura

Kirika sighed before responding.

"He will most likely be heading back to our home base in a while." she answered

"Get him here now." demanded Yozakura

"Yozakura!" called Yumi

Hearing her leaders voice, Yozakura took a deep breath and managed to calm herself.

"Please, tell us who you guys are and what is it you want." pleaded Asuka as she stepped forward.

Upon seeing Asuka, Kirika's eyes lit up like a star. Asuka flinched a little and backed up, knowing that look all to well. Before she could take another step away, Kirika disappeared and then...

'glomp'

'Squeeeeeze'

"Khyaa!"

Everyone besides Katsuragi, who had stars in her eyes, stared in bewilderment at the scene before them. Kirika had appeared behind Asuka and was gropping her the same way she did Murasaki, only with more passion it seemed.

"Oh my goodness, so soft and squishy." said Kirika as she continued to fondle Asuka.

"Oh come oooon, not another Kasu." said the distressed Asuka

'Great, another Katsuragi.' thought Yagyu and Ikaruga.

"My my, such an aggressive young girl." said a smiling Hanzo

"Master please." said both Kiriya and Rin

"Khyaaaa, somebody please...stop her." pleaded Asuka

Fuuma apparently had all she could stand as she lunged at Kirika, who released Asuka as she saw the shinobi coming. Fuuma closed in on her and drew her large shuriken and attempted to slice her in half.

'Clang'

In the blink of an eye, Kirika drew Seriyu's sword and blocked the attack with one arm. Fuuma looked at her in shock while Kirika was still wearing that same smile from before. Fuuma jumped away and pointed her shuriken at the OverSeer.

"The one named Razen Phalanx." she said

"What about him?" questioned Kirika

"I know he is aware of this location. Tell him to come here, right now." ordered Fuuma

"Fuuma, calm down. Kirika, I would like to personally speak to your leader. I am pretty sure we all have a lot of questions for him." said Ikaruga

Upon the mention of her leader, Kirika saw Yagyu tense up slightly but she quickly calmed when she heard Hibari whisper her name.

'Those two are definitely made for each other.' thought Kirika

"Yes, I have questions for him as well." said Kiriya

"As do I, first being, who exactly are you?" asked Rin

Kirika looked at Rin with a smile as she nodded.

"That I can answer and I shall." she said as she sat down on the stage with her legs together.

"I am Yukinahara Shiraiyuki-Kirika, a long name I am aware. I am eighteen years of age. From the mere age of six I was orphaned, well more like abandoned and sold to a mercenary group that later killed my parents, where I received my assailant techniques and nearly eleven years later, after a certain incident which destroyed the group, I was found by 'someone' and placed under Daymond's wing soon after."

"So, Daymond isn't the true leader?" questioned Asuka

"He is our leader, but there is someone out there who he follows." replied Kirika

"You keep referring to that person as 'someone'. Is there a reason for that?" asked Daidoji

"Yes and unfortunately I cannot speak of who that person is right now." said Kirika

"Where did you acquire your knowledge of shinobi arts?" asked Hanzo

"I received most of my skills from Daymond except for my fire techniques. Turns out I am a very quick study." replied Kirika

"And where did you learn those?" questioned Homura

Ikaruga also seemed to be interested in learning who taught Kirika fire based skills and ninpo.

"Those were self taught. I have a natural affinity for fire so it was pretty easy." she replied

Everyone in the room, even the teachers and Hanzo were shocked to hear this

'Flame ninpo is one of the harder forms of ninpo to master, yet she taught herself how to control it. Who is this girl?' thought Hanzo

"Before I forget, you said that you are an assassin, ninja and samurai. Can you explain how you managed to the samurai skills?" asked Miyabi

"Oh yea, Razen and Daymond also said they were samurai as well shinobi to." said Asuka

"I am afraid that I cannot answer that question." replied Kirika

"Huh, why?" asked Asuka

"Because for me to answer that, I would have to reveal the identity of someone else and I cannot do that just yet." said Kirika

Asuka seemed a little disappointed but let it go.

"Hey, how is Razen able to control blood like that?" asked Katsuragi

At this question the whole room went silent that you could hear a whisper like a normal conversation. This was clearly something that was on everyone's mind's at the moment.

"Sorry, but even I'm not sure exactly sure how he can do that but I do believe it is because of the trait he possess." she replied

"Trait?" questioned Mirai, Hibari and Minori.

"I cannot explain that right now. the time is not yet right." she replied

Murasaki suddenly raised her hand.

"Yes, is something wrong?" she asked

"Umm, are you...the only female?" she asked

The others in the room sweat dropped while Kirika giggled at the randomness of the question.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I know there's me, Daymond, Razen and two new members. The one that I have is named Jin and a guy of course but the other I have yet to meet or hear anything about the other one." she replied

"Boys...scary." said Murasaki

"Hahahaha, I think Raze would be really hurt to hear you calling him scary besides, I can't say much about Jin but Razen are in the category of the ten percent of guys that are good ones." said Kirika

Asuka and Katsuragi both seemed to go into some thought. Asuka's first impression of Razen when she first saw him was completely off. Although she didn't consider him a friend or ally, she couldn't seem to bring herself to think of him as an enemy, espically since he didn't appear to be trying to kill them. Katsuragi was thinking somewhat the same thing, with a little extra on the side. During her little scuffle with him, she took notice that a lot of his actions were intended not to cause server harm to the her and the others. He also appeared to be helping her out, otherwise he would have just let Yumi's attack strike her. Not to mention in her eyes, he was strong, pretty good looking and had a good sense of human decency, making him a large tease target.

'Come to think of it, they both seem like good targets.' thought Katsuragi

'She has that look on her face.' thought Asuka

'Hmm, looks like I've found my partner in crime.' thought Kirika

"You still haven't answered my first question." said an impatient Fuuma

"Fuuma-chan, please calm down." said Asuka as she tried to calm her friends anger.

"No Asuka, not till I make the guy who hurt you like that pay." protested Fuuma

Kirika merely shook her head before she sensed something odd approaching her from behind. Reacting quickly, Kirika took a sidestep to her left and her attacker passed by her but they slammed their feet into the floor and propelled themselves back at her causing her to bring up some kind of barrier and block the attack. Seeing their attack fail, the attacker jumped away from Kirika quickly.

"Where did that barrier come from?" questioned Ikaruga

Kirika released the barrier and saw that it was Muramasa who had attacked her.

"The android! Interesting." she thought

-Razen-

"Ahh...I see." spoke Ushimaru

Raze had to basically explain to Ushimaru that not all guys in the world were perv's and that everyone has different reactions on the topic of female assets, although it was only natural for a male to get somewhat aroused from seeing a females part nude body.

"Glad to hear it." said Razen as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about mine?" she asked

"Huh?"

"Are you aroused by mine?" she asked as she jiggled her breast slightly.

Razen turned scarlet red as he felt something rising in his lower region.

'Why couldn't I have just taken away my emotions completely? would have made life so much easier.' he thought

"Ecchi." said Ushimaru

"As if any guy my age wouldn't get aroused from something like that. You did that on purpose didn't you?" protested Raze

"Yes...I wanted to see if you were a pervert." she replied

Razen pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ushimaru looked away for a moment before nodding. She turned back towards Razen and looked him in the eyes as she drew closer. Razen had no idea what was going on.

"Umm what are you doing? Is there someth...nmgh!"

The signals that went through his brain began to fry it. It happened so suddenly that he couldn't tell what was what. Ushimaru was kissing him. He was too stunned to even try to pull away as his eyes went almost completely white. As she parted from his lips, Raze fell back onto the bench, body trembling like he had terits.

"Umm, are you...!"

She stopped as she saw that his body was beginning to emit white smoke and he body was starting to heat up. Seeing this, she grabbed him by the shirt collar and with amazing strength, threw him right into the river.

"Ghak, 'cough, cough', wheeze."

Razen pulled himself out of the water and stood up straight as the water dripped off of him.

"I'm sorry." she said

"It's nothing, is what I would say but what was that about?" questioned the OverSeer.

"I threw you in the water bec..."

"No, no not that, the other thing." said Raze

"Oh, my sensei said that if I meet a good boy then I should kiss them." she replied

Raze just merely stared at her with a blank expression.

"Um, should I...have done a french kiss instead?" she questioned

The thought of her tongue in his mouth caused Raze to turn scarlet again.

"No no no. Listen, you can't just go around kissing every boy you think is good." said Raze

"...How about girls then?" she questioned

Razen's left eye twitched hard as he closed his eyes.

'For Sanctum's sake, why is it always the cute ones that are so naive?' he thought

-Daymond-

"Rearrange this, put this here annnnnddd...done."

Daymond Sanctum had become famous for doing some pretty outrageous things since becoming an OverSeer and yes, what he has just finished doing could be counted as one of them. Using his powers, Daymond created an area in a small pocket dimension that only those who were approved by him could even hope to enter. It basically was like an improved version of the Japanese palace but it couldn't be seen or felt by humans unless Daymond willed them to. There was even an outdoor hot-spring that stretched along both sides of the palace from the back.

"Nice set-up, if I do say so myself." said Daymond

Daymond smiled at his work before suddenly sensing someone enter the area. He turned around and saw a rather beautiful young woman about around his age and a similar aura to his own, which could only mean one thing.

"I take it you are the new OverSeer?" asked Daymond

"Hai, I am Yulan Vanhart, the OverSeer of the Spatial Sanctum." she replied

'Space! so Lady Infinity gave her that one eh.' thought Daymond

"Are you the present leader?" she asked

"Yes, I am Daymond Sanctum, the OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum and the alpha/orignal OverSeer." he replied

Yulan's expression stayed serious as she drew her sword and pointed it at Daymond. The moment he felt the blades aura, he knew exactly what it was. It looked different but there was no doubt about it. It was the dragon slaying sword, Ascalon.

"It seems you know of this blade." stated Yulan

Daymond merely nodded in response.

"I assume that you wish to challenge me." he said

"Yes, I refuse to follow anyone who is weaker then myself." she replied

Daymond smiled at this. He liked this girls style. He decided now was a good time to try out his newest weapons. Daymond put both his arms out and two strange swords that had what looked like two large keys crossed and a blade coming out the top materialized in both his hands.

"Huh, what kind of blades are those?" questioned Yulan

"X type keyblade Omega. These swords, in the wrong hands could put an end to any world." he said

Yulan flinched slightly at this. She felt no lies behind the words that he spoke and she could feel the the energy that the sword's radiated.

"'Hmph' very well. Let us begin." she said as she got into a battle stance.

"Whenever your ready." said Daymond as he took his stance.

-Kirika-

"Well I'm glade that we resolved that before it got violent." said Kirika

After Hibari stepped in and stopped Muramasa, the android quickly concluded that Kirika was not there to cause any harm to anyone and lowered her weapons, but Fuuma would have none of it from the black haired assassin.

"HEY!" she shouted, gaining Kirika's attention.

"WHERE. IS. RAZEN PHALANX?" she demanded

"Looks like someone needs to work on controlling emotions here. I don't know where Raze is at the moment." she answered

Fuuma was about to speak but Yozakura beat her to it.

"Then next time you see him, tell him I want to fight him and take him down." said Yozakura

"Hey back off, I'll take care of that guy myself, he's mine." demanded Fuuma

"You stay out of this." demanded Yozakura as the two got in each others face's.

"Yozakura, that's enough." demanded Yumi

"Fuuma that's enough, calm down." ordered Ikaruga

Upon hearing their respective seniors orders both the younger shinobi backed away from each other.

'Wow, those two really are acting like children. I guess they really do want a shot at taking down Razen.' thought Kirika

"Why don't you both fight him together?" suggested Kirika, earning looks from nearly everyone in the room.

"Don't forget, just him and Daymond alone beat both of your respective factions in battle. So why not team up and improve your odds?" she suggested

Once they thought about it they realized she had a good point. Those two were able to best two elite squadrons and she alone got the better of the Hebijo and Crimson squad. Yozakura thought for a moment before walking up to Fuuma with a serious look on her face and after a few moments of tension, she held out her right hand. Fuuma looked at it for a moment then back at Yozakura. As she tried to take her hand, Yozakura spoke.

"Don't shake, unless you are absolutely serious about this."

Upon saying that, her gaze grew more intense. Fuuma gave her a serious smile and firmly grasped her hand which Yozakura returned with the same smile.

'Well this should make an interesting team.' thought Kirika

"Hold it, since were on the subject of settling scores, you and I have a big one to settle." said Miyabi as she pointed at Kirika.

"So do I." said Homura

The two looked at each other and merely nodded. They seemed to be on the same page and didn't say a word.

'Hmm, looks like I'll be able to see exactly what these two are capable of next time.' thought Kirika

"Fuuma-chan, I'm going with you." declared Asuka

"So am I, can't let my junior's face someone like that guy without some added firepower." said Katsuragi as she kicked air.

"Hey, if Katsu is going then so am I." said Ayame

After they had said their piece, Yumi stepped forward.

"Your leader Daymond. I wish to challenge him again at the end of this month." she stated

The rest of the Gessen gasped in surprise but before they could respond, another shinobi spoke.

"As do I, a month should give me some time to train." said Yagyu as she stepped forward.

"Yagyu-chan." called a concerned Hibari.

"I have to do this, it is the only way to achieve my goal of becoming the strongest so I would have to go through him sooner or later regardless." said Yagyu

"But Yagyu, he's their leader, which means he could be the strongest." said Hibari

"I know." she replied

Kirika let out a laugh at this, catching the attention of everyone while the adults simply stood off to the side.

"That is very bold of both of you. Very well, I am certain that he will accept and as for you two." said Kirika as she turned her attention towards Miyabi and Homura.

"We shall have or battle on the same day as Yagyu and Yumi's, shall we?" questioned Kirika

"That's fine by me." said Homura

"That is good for me as well." said Miyabi

"Good, anything else?" asked Kirika

Rin opened her eyes and walked forward just as Ikaruga asked the biggest question of the day.

"What is your groups purpose here?"

The room once again went silent. Kirika turned her head to the right as she stood up and looked at the ceiling.

"We are here to stop the resurrection of something dangerous. If not stop it, then destroy it." she replied

All the young ones had confused looks but the adults all had serious expressions as if they knew what she was talking about. Rin then walked in front of Kirika, getting the OverSeer's attention.

"Hmm?" said Kirika

"Suzune-sensei?" called Haruka

Before anymore words could be exchanged, Rin drew her large shurikens and stared down Kirika, who smiled as she drew Seriyu's sword.

"I wish to see you for myself." said Rin

"It would be my pleasure." said Kirika

"Go!" they both said as they entered super speed.

-Daymond-

"(Slight heavy breathing) Damn, I haven't had a fight like that in a while." said Daymond

Daymond had multiple scratches, cuts and bruises that were healing as he was taking a knee as he watched Yulan, who was on all fours, panting, sword to the side on the ground, sweat dripping and appeared to be quite a bit worse then Daymond.

"You...are indeed...very strong...sir Daymond." she replied between breaths.

"So are you...hard to believe...your new to this." he replied

"Very well...you have shown...you are worthy...thus...I shall follow you." she said as she smiled at him.

"Glade to hear it." said Daymond as he smiled back.

-Unknown-

There was nothing but darkness aside from a bright azure fire that burned seemingly all over. (Cue music -Daughter of the flame-) Standing amidst the azure flames was a female figure. She looked to be around 5'3, 5'4, somewhere in her teenage years, long flowing hair that was silver in front but red in the back, She had the one red eye and an azure blue eye. She was wearing a long blue coat with black lining that went slightly past her hips and a black button up shirt that looked like it was going to pop open thanks to her large chest. Black knee high boots and black stockings and she also had on blue lipstick. The azure fire that was around her was also on her body, rather it seemed as if she was generating it.

"Soo boring, where are you...my prey?" she said to no one in particular as the flames grew brighter.

"Where are you...my Kirika?" she asked

-To be continued-

 **So sorry I am so late getting this up. Works been picking up with the rotation being almost over. Anyway yeah, this has got to be the longest chapter so far. It even had Kirika explain a few things to everyone. Now, who was that girl at the end and who is this Viceroy that Razen saw? I think you all know who they were. The next chapter will be Razen meeting Ako, Jin comes face to face with his stalker, Kirika engages in a bttle against Rin and Kiriya and Daymond runs into Leo again and an old enemy from another world. Until then, daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum, signing out.**


	10. Preview of later

**This is a preview of what is likely to happen**

"I'm Ako Tamako, thank you so much for helping me."

"Raze, what is going on?"

"What the flying fuck? He fused with Equinox."

"He's out of control. The Sanctums over-accelerating."

"Viceroy, AntiSeer of physic. Your here sooner then I thought."

"What do you plan on doing with Equinox's power essence and the final yoma?"

"What is that thing?"

"Omegasis, the final Yoma"

"Someone stole the Absolution and the grand kaiser emerald."

"Equinox is triggering a Sanctum Override. The dimension's gonna collapse on itself."

"Let all return to nothing."

"We can't stop it. Someone help."

"I will not allow this to happen, not again."

"Damn you Daymond Sanctum."

"Razen, you can do it."

"I won't lose myself. I refuse to let any harm come to them or this world."

"Hoka, it's you...but...why?"

"You murdered our family. You have no right to exist."

"Hoka...forgive me."

"Oh Razen."

"HYHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA...GROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR."

"GRANDFATHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR."

"Damn, Kirika destroy that ship."

"Come forth, Winged dragon of Ra."

"Equinox, you don't control me. I control you."

"Razen watch out."

"This can't be...this can't be...how it ends."

"The breakdown is spreading far to quickly. I don't know if we can stop it."

"What the, Lady Infinity!"

"I will stop it."

"No matter what you do and no matter how many times you try, we OverSeer's will step up and face you."

"We are family, we are rival's, we are comrades, we are friends, but most of all, we are shinobi."

"It's done. Our mission here is over."

"Asuka, Murasaki, Hibari, Souji, Ako, and Katsuragi. Thank you for everything. I will carve the memories of each of you, forever into my heart."

"Will we ever see you guys again?"

"I'm sure we will, but even if you don't see us."

"We're always watching."

 **Most of the stuff in the preview is a long long ways off but from it you can tell, shit is gonna get real pretty fast.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Real quick, there's been a few changes. I will not be typing the battle between Kirika and Ren and I'm basically doing a time skip here. Ako will still come in the next chapter but a new enemy familiar appears here at the end. This chapter is a little bit short but I wanted to get one out to let people know I haven't given up on this yet. Those of you who play destiny are going to love this and also, the next chapter gets very, very bloody so be prepared for that.**

"Okay Kirika, you want to tell me why you took it so far as to taking Ren through the woodshed?" asked Daymond

Kirika merely chuckled as she scratched her head sheepishly. She had basically took Ren through the ringer and beat her out cold. It wasn't easy but she avoided taking any hits from the super speed ninja. Razen merely sighed as he drunk an aloe juice while listening to the lecture.

"Sorry sorry, I got a little to anxious to see how fast she was." said Kirika as she sat down on the lazy boy.

Daymond sighed as he took a sip of an aloe drink from Razen's fridge.

"Hey, those are mine." said Razen

"You got like twenty of them in there, you ain't gonna miss one." replied Daymond

Kirika merely giggled before speaking.

"It's getting late, anyone seen Jin?" she questioned

Razen shook his head while Daymond merely smiled.

"I know where he is." he stated

"Where?" asked Kirika

"Well lets just say that Renka is about to get a crash course in ice jutsu one oh one." said Daymond

"Well whatever, I assume that girl is the newest OverSeer?" questioned Kirika as she pointed at the purple haired OverSeer.

"Yes, I am the OverSeer of the space sanctum, Yulan Vanghart." she replied

Razen looked over Yulan. He could tell that she was pretty strong just from her aura alone, but her attitude clearly separated her from everyone else.

"Yulan, what do you do for fun?" asked Kirika

"Training." she answered

Razen and Kirika sweat dropped at that while Daymond remained neutral.

"What dimension did you come from?" asked Razen

"6739932 Hanoko-Kokin." she replied

Razen and Kirkia gave her confused looks like 'What the hell is she on?' looks. Yulan noticed this and gave them a more clear answer.

"A dimension where people use magic and there were seven people who could turn into what appeared to be flying dragon knights." she answered

'Legend of Dragoon.' thought Razen

"Was there a guy named Dart Field there?" asked Razen

"Yes there was. He was also one of those seven knights." she replied

Razen chuckled at this, finding it hard to believe this girl was from the dimension of LOD. Before Razen could ask another question an earthquake rocked the vicinity. Everyone looked towards the glass window with serious expressions.

"What was that feeling just now?" questioned Yulan

"I don't know but it felt like something just ripped it's way into the dimension." said Kirika

"No, it seems like something was let in." said Razen

Razen and Kirika looked at their leader with worried expressions while Yulan continued to look out the window trying to figure out what that energy surge was and looking across the city. Just then, Jin suddenly appeared in the room but not alone.

"Hey Jin's ba...WHAT THE HELL?" said Kirika as she noticed the battered and beaten form of a young girl in his arms.

"That's Renka! what the hell did you do to her?" demanded Razen

"First off is she still alive?" asked Daymond calmly

"Yea, barely. Can you heal this girl?" asked Jin as he laid her down on the couch.

She was in real bad shape. There was a bruise on her head just above her right eye, her left arm looked to be broken, there were signs of what looked to be frostbites on her arms and legs, multiple gashes everywhere on her body, blood pouring from an open wound in her head like a faucet and a big black purplish spot on her stomach suggesting internal bleeding.

"You mind telling me what the hell happened out there?" questioned an angry looking Daymond.

Jin looked away from Renka and towards their leader.

 **-Flashback-**

Jin continued walking but the presence of the girl following him was beginning to agitate him. He rounded a corner and entered a construction site and suddenly vanished. The girls eyes widened as she saw that he was nowhere around and ran to the clearing in the area while looking around.

"You mind telling me why you are following me around?"said Jin as he suddenly appeared behind Renka.

Renka spun around quickly to see Jin just standing there with his arms crossed. Renka quickly drew her weapons upon sensing the hostile and dangerous aura from the boy across from her.

"Who or what exactly are you?" questioned Renka

"That is none of your concern, now I suggest you stop following me before you get hurt." said Jin with a glare.

"No way, something about you is very off and I want to know what it is." Renka said as she took up a defensive position.

Jin merely glared at her before making a fist at his side.

"May the gods have mercy on you because thou shall receive none from me." said Jin before he suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Renka.

Renka had no time to even move her Reitei's to defend herself before Jin delivered a devastating punch right to her gut causing her to spit up a lot of spit and sending her back a few feet. Renka fought through the pain and tried to strike him with her weapons but Jin sidestepped it slightly and gave her a one two punch to the face, causing her nose to bleed and some blood to come from her mouth. She then tried to kick him across the head but he caught her leg and clocked her hard between the neck and shoulder causing her to jump away and fall to a knee in immense pain.

'Shit, I think he just broke my collar bone.' She thought before she doubled over, holding her gut. Upon pulling up her shirt slightly, she saw a large dark purple cave-in on her stomach.

"What the hell...'hack, cough, cough."

"I warned you but you didn't listen. Now beat it before I accidentally end you." said Jin

Renka gritted her teeth as she stood back up.

"Play time's over. Hidden ninpo, Shiden."

Renka conjured up a floating drum in front of her. Jin looked on with a looked on with a look of confusion but had a hand on Yukianisa just to be safe. Renka got into position and started beating the drum. A sphere of electrical energy appeared from the drum and each time she beat it it launched a sphere of electrical energy at Jin. She sped up before finally slamming both the sticks onto the drum, sending out a massive shock wave of power at Jin. Renka looked on as the smoke began to clear and gasped at what she saw. Jin was still standing there unharmed, shrouded in a bluish white aura that seemed to be protecting him.

"Flashy attack, but it couldn't even make through my shield it seems." said Jin as he drew Yukianisa

Renka recovered from her shock but Jin wasted no more time with her. Swinging his blade in an arc, an ice shard flew at Renka, who just barley managed to dodge it but wasn't so lucky with what happened next. The shard exploded next to her, sending sharp pieces of ice right into multiple parts of body causing them to turn slightly blue.

"Gyah, you got to be kidding me." Renka said as she fell backwards but managed to catch herself.

"Try this, hidden ninpo, Shiden Kai."

Renka summoned two drums as she held her mallets up. Once she started beating them, lighting bolts began raining down everywhere. Jin quickly began moving in order to avoid the bolts as more and more rained down just barely missing him.

"Dodge this one, Hiyahhhhh." Renka shouted as she slammed her mallets down hard.

Lighting then hit the entire area besides where Renka was. Electricity crackled through the site as some of the steel support beams fell from the force of Renka's attack. Renka then realized her mistake as she gasped.

"No, there's no barrier up, I won't be able to fix this damage." she said

"That should be the last thing you need to worry about."

Renka turned around just in time to see Jin dash right in front of her. Jin made like he was going for a shoulder blow but instead, stabbed his sword into the ground under Renka and a large block of ice instantly encased Renka in it. Jin then swung Yukianisa multiple times at tremendous speed, so fast that it looked like it was going through the ice.

"Game set, match." Jin said as he swung Yukianisa hard into the block of ice.

Renka was sent flying into the the steel beams. Upon impact the ice shattered and Renka let out a pained gasp as her entire side impacted the beam, smashing her arm and most of her ribs. Renka fell and collapsed to the ground unable to stand as blood flowed down her head.

"Ha...na...bi...Kaf...ur..u..." she called before her eyes rolled back into her head.

Jin put away Yukianisa and was about to leave Renka before he stopped and looked at her. She would die if she wasn't treated soon. Jin merely shook his head before proceeding to walk off but stopped at the entrance of the construction site. He turned back around and looked at Renka's unconscious form as if he was contemplating something.

"This is ridiculous." he said with a grunt as he made his way back over towards Renka.

He turned her over and saw that he really did more of a number on her then he originally thought. At this rate she wouldn't make it through the night. He then scooped her up bridal style and looked at her for a moment.

"Your lucky that we don't leave people to die." he said as he disappeared.

 **-End Flashback-**

"That's the gist of it." finished Jin

Kirika glared at him as she used her aura to heal Renka's injuries, Razen pinched the bridge of his nose, Yulan merely sighed but Daymond was far from pleased.

"Jin what is up with you? I specifically said no close killings. This counts as one." he said

"I didn't kill he..."

"No, I'm talking here." Daymond cut him off as his aura began to rise causing Jin to keep quiet.

"This is one of the few rules we set here. We don't go and kill someone just because they were annoying. We would be no different from the AntiSeer's. Jin, you are reprimanded to the Absolutions stockade except for missions until further notice, understood."

"...Yea, whatever." he said as he turned around but Daymond then grabbed him by the back of the collar, spun him around and pinned him against the wall using his collar. This action surprised everyone in the room.

"You will NOT disrespect me like that, do I make myself clear?" he demanded as his eyes flashed platinum.

Jin didn't seem to phased as he merely nodded. Daymond released him and Jin excused himself from the room.

"Sir Daymond, are you okay?" asked Yulan

Daymond looked at Yulan and took a deep breathe before answering.

"I'll be fine after a while to myself. We need to look into that disturbance later. Everyone, dismissed." said the Alpha OverSeer as he looked back towards Renka who was almost fully healed.

"Can she stay here for tonight?" asked Daymond

"Sure, I got no problem with it." answered Razen

"She could stay with me." replied Kirika

"Umm lady Kirika, do you not stay in this room as well?" questioned Yulan

Kirika merely chuckled but Daymond sighed, knowing what Kirika was trying to do.

"She can sleep in my bedroom, I'll take the couch for tonight." said Razen

"Sir Razen, you could just sleep on the ship or back at home." said Yulan

"I would but I don't trust Kirika here alone with Renka." said Razen

Kirika laughed sheepishly at that earning sweat drops from the other OverSeer's. Daymond looked at Renka and then back out the window.

'What is this uneasiness I'm feeling?' he thought to himself.

Little did anyone know, at the construction sight where Jin had beaten Renka, a strange orb like machine was moving through it, absorbing leftover energy from the battle, at the same time destroying whatever was around it.

"Mommy, what's that?"

As the women looked up, whatever her son saw vanished but they all saw the destruction of the construction site.

"Oh my, something must have went wrong here." she said

Unknown to everyone walking past, a certain blonde haired, orchid purple eyed shinobi was looking at the mess from atop a large building.

'What was that machine just now? I've never seen anything like it before.' thought Leo

"Leo, is everything okay?" asked a silver haired girl.

Leo looked back at her and then at the destroyed construction site with crossed arms as she smiled.

"It seems that we have a job to do Ginrei." she said with a smile.

 **-Next morning-**

Renka's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in a rather fancy room that had quite a view since it was on the top floor. Renka quickly sat up and saw that she was wearing what appeared to be female pajamas. Using caution, she got out of bed and was surprised to see that her wounds had completely healed.

'What the heck! What's going on here?' she thought to herself and stood up to proceed to the door.

'I could have sworn that I was near death, so how am I healed, in fact, I feel better then ever.' she thought as she opened the door to the room.

In the next room she saw a black haired girl in the kitchen who looked to be cooking and a black haired male with red highlights in his hair, sitting on the couch watching what appeared to be soccer.

"I never really understood the rules of soccer much." said Kirika

"neither have I, but it's still fun to watch." replied Raze

At that moment Kirika caught sight of Renka at the bedroom door.

"Ah, your awake." said Kirika

Raze looked over and saw Renka and smiled.

"Glade to see your awake. How do you feel?" he asked

"Umm, I feel pretty good. Where am I?" asked Renka

"Penthouse suite of the Blue Bay Royal hotel." replied Kirika

Renka's eyes widened upon hearing this.

'No wonder the rooms looked so fancy.' she thought

"Want something to eat? Plenty to go around." asked Kirika

Renka was about to decline but her stomach had other plans as it growled viciously causing her cheeks to flush red with embarrassment. Kirika and Razen merely chuckled as the female OverSeer walked over towards the festival executive with a plate of two buttermilk pancakes, a ham and cheese omelet and two strips of bacon. Renka sat down on the couch across from Daymond as she looked at her food.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned or anything and Kirika's a pretty good cook." said Razen

Kirika smiled at this yet there was something wicked behind it as if saying 'just pretty good?'. Razen noticed this and shrunk back into the couch slightly. Renka then proceeded to take a bite out of the pancakes and her eyes lit up. She then proceeded to basically attack the food on the plate.

"Holy crap, she's like a female version of Son Goku when it comes to eating." Razen whispered to Kirika.

"No kidding." she replied

Suddenly Renka stopped eating and started beating on her chest and seemed to struggle to breathe. Seeing she was choking, Razen got up and knocked on her back. Once she had swallowed it completely down he rubbed her back softly.

"You good?" he asked

"Yeah, thanks for that." she said as she gave him a thumbs up before resuming her meal.

"Little tip, slow down when you eat. Less chance of you choking." said Razen

Renka didn't respond. Instead she gave both of them serious looks before speaking.

"Who are you people?" she asked

Razen went slightly wide eyed while Kirika's narrowed slightly as they looked at each other.

'She doesn't know yet.'

'Good, let's keep it that way.'

"Well to put it simply, we are rouge ninja's who also practice the arts of the samurai." replied Kirika

Renka's eyes widened at this but then went back to her serious look.

"That's not all is it? You two are hiding something else. Something big am I right?" she asked

The room was soo silent that you could her a caterpillar making its way by. Razen and Kirika both looked at the female shinobi with serious expression's.

"I guess you could say that, which is exactly why we cannot tell you just yet." said Kirika

Renka's look softened at this. They must have their reason's for keeping their real identities secret.

"Just for our reference, when did you suspect something?" asked Kirika

"When I first woke up. I was at death's door and suddenly after no less then a day I'm fully healed. There is no possible way on this earth that I would heal so fast from all of those severe injuries I took. Second, I can faintly feel something strange from you both. It's barely there and were things different I would have ignored it but after everything that has happened within the last twenty four hours I am taking into account every little detail. What I feel from you two is a power unlike anything that I have ever seen before and it has a similar foundation to the guy I fought yesterday, only it doesn't seem as hostile." she answered.

Razen walked over towards Renka and with a sigh, gave her a serious look.

"I'm going to have to ask you no to get too involved with us. There are a lot of things things that require a lot of explaining and we don't really have the time for that right now." he said as he got up, grabbed his coat and made his way towards the door.

"Where are you headed to?" asked Kirika

"I'm going to check out that disturbance from last night. Something about what happened is really nagging at me." he replied as he slipped out the door.

Renka looked at the door for a moment before turning back to Kirika, still keeping her guard up just to be safe. Kirika noticed this and smiled at the shinobi.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." she said as she walked over towards Renka.

Once she was close enough, she put her hand under her chin, causing the shinobi to flinch slightly.

"However, I would like to know more about you...much more." she said seductively.

"HAI?" Renka gasped with slight panic.

Just as Kirika moved in closer, an ice shard zipped right between them as Kirika moved her head back slightly and avoided it. Upon realizing what was just thrown, Renka quickly got into a defensive position as she drew her Reitei.

"Must you do that so early in the morning?" questioned the blonde haired OverSeer.

"You may not know this but I love both gentlemen and elegant ladies, and aren't you supposed to be on lock down right now Jin?" questioned Kirika

From the shadow of the room stepped Jin. Renka glared at him and Jin merely scuffed as he crossed his arms.

"There's no need for the animosity, the battle is over, unless you still want to try to attack me again." said Jin with almost zero interest in the female shinobi.

"Why are you here?" questioned Renka

"Well Renka dear, he is part of our group but he's been put on lock down by our commander in chief. Which brings back the question of why you are not in the stockades right now." questioned Kirika

"He told me to get Razen and investigate the energy signature that we sensed last night, but it looks like I just missed him." said Jin

"Yea, he just left about a minute ago." replied Kirika

"Energy signature?" questioned Renka

"Yes, shortly after you were brought back here something strange happened in the city. We are looking into it now as we speak." answered Kirika

"What do you mean 'We'?" snarked Jin

Kirika looked at him with a glare which turned into a smirk.

"Oh, I sent Rosette ahead of me. I'm meeting up with her in a little bit so I need to get ready." she replied as she proceeded towards the bathroom door.

"Who is this Rosette?" questioned Jin

"Oh, she's my Falso Guardian." she replied

For those wondering, Falso Guardian's are those who have been chosen by an OverSeer to be their battle partner of sorts. In order for one to become a Falso Guardian, they must enter the core of that OverSeer's Sanctum and drink some of their essence. The process is very painful once it begins moving through the body but the Falso Guardian now has a link with the Sanctum, thus enabling them to use some of that OverSeer's power and weaponry. Daymond Sanctum has six Falso Guardians. Two of them have appeared in the MGQ fanfic and no, Ren Ashdoll is not one of them, and the other four will appear later.

"Falso...Guardian?" questioned Renka

"It's a long story." replied Kirika as she closed the door behind her before opening it two seconds later.

"No peaking you two." she said with a smirk.

Jin merely crossed his arms and closed his eyes in annoyance while Renka merely turned away from her with a slight blush as she re-entered the bathroom. Once she had left the room, Renka shot a look over at Jin.

"Can I help you with something?" he questioned as he saw the look she was giving him.

"You are strong I will give you that, but I still don't trust you. Not one bit." she replied

"I didn't ask for your trust and I don't care for it. If you want someone to give two cents about your thoughts then i suggest you talk to one of the others because I don't think I couldn't care less about you or your feeling's." said Jin

Renka looked at him with slight shock. He had just said that with absolutely no emotion whatsoever.

"Asshole." she said

Jin didn't say anything. He merely turned towards the door and proceeded to exit the room.

"Where are you going?" Renka demanded

"Were you not listening? I have a mission and it doesn't concern you so stay out of my business." he replied as he opened the door.

"Well if what you all are going to look at is really this concerning then I think I should have a look as well." she stated

Jin sighed at this. He could always suggest she go with Kirika but for some reason that didn't sit well with him. Who was he kidding? He knew exactly why that didn't sit well with him.

-Jin's thoughts-

"Come to me my dear Renka." said a half naked Kirika as she caressed Renka's cheek.

"Big sis." replied Renka as she closed her eyes and the two pulled closer to each others faces.

-Cut-

Jin blushed slightly at that as he shook his head to get that image out of it.

"That's just sickening." he said to himself.

"Huh?" questioned Renka

"Nothing, just don't get in my way." he said as he went out the door and Renka, with a huff, followed him.

-Accident site-

The area had been closed off but Leo and Ginrei had made their way inside. Once there, Leo began to feel a bit uneasy. It was as if something was watching them.

"Leo-Oneesama, what's wrong?" asked Ginrei

"I don't know, but it feels lime someone or something is watching us." she replied

Ginrei felt that they were indeed being watched but she couldn't sense where they were looking from. This made her feel rather uneasy knowing someone was watching them but she couldn't find them.

"Do you think it's merely our imagination's?" stated Ginrei

"...I'm not sure. Let us go further in and see if anything is amiss." said Leo

"Hai." replied Ginrei as she followed her.

Just beneath their feet however, some of the Hanzo shinobi had somehow ended up under ground. Asuka, Katsuragi, Hibari, Yagyuu and Fuuma were now walking through what appeared to be an underground cavern that had a strange reddish purple energy flowing through it.

"Remind me how we ended up in this situation again." requested Fuuma

"Thank Katsuragi for that. I guess she isn't danger prone for no reason after all." commented Yagyuu

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that the ground was not steady." retorted the blonde shinobi

"Katsuragi-san...you kicked the ground with so much force it made a small earthquake." said Hibari

"And the the whole ground fell apart and we ended up down here." finished Asuka

Katsuragi could only turn her head in embarrassment. She was supposed to set the standard for them but she ended up making another bone headed move when it wasn't called for. As they went deeper into the cavern, strange noises began to make their presence known.

"Umm, what's that noise?" asked Fuuma

"I'm not sure. It almost sounds like...some kind of machine." replied Yagyuu

"It's coming from further inside." said Katsuragi

The group worked their way deeper inside until they came to a large open room. It had a slight red glow thanks to the energy flowing around but the air was very thick for some odd reason.

"Ugh, why's it harder to breathe here and whats with this red glow?" asked Katsuragi

Hibari began shaking as she began to feel something. Something terrifying.

"Hibari, are you alright?" asked Yagyuu

"I don't like this...there's something here. Something bad...and it wants us gone." said Hibari as she knelled over almost in a fetal position.

Suddenly a loud whirling noise was heard through the room causing the other shinobi to go into a battle stance as they acted as a shield for Hibari.

-Cue Sepiks PrimeSepkis Redux (Dual mix) here-

"What's going on?" panicked Asuka

"I'm not sure but we're about to find out." said Yagyuu

At that moment, a spatial distortion appeared in front of the group.

"What the heck? somethings moving in there." said Fuuma

"No no no no no, It's coming." screamed Hibari

"What's coming Hibari?" asked Yagyuu as she tried to calm her friend.

A shock wave rocked the area causing the girls to catch themselves as something began to pull itself out of the void. It looked like a large sphere with a large glowing red center. It also had some weird glowing red stuff around some of it as it pulsed with energy. It definitely looked like a machine but it seemed to be resonating negative emotions soo strong that the Hanzo girls could feel it bearing on them.

"What on earth is that thing?" questioned Katsuragi as she took a slight step back.

"This anger, this bloodlust...this is no mere machine." said Yagyuu

Hibari was near the point of crying as a large headache had overcome her. Asuka and Yagyuu quickly rushed over to her to see that her head was slightly veiled by a red aura.

"That thing must be doing this." said Asuka

"Okay then, we take it out." said Katsuragi as she leaped at the machine

"Katsu wait, we don't know what this thing can do." shouted Fuuma

-Daymond-

"What the! Why is that thing here?" questioned a shocked Daymond

Suddenly he got a telepathic link from Razen.

'Yea?'

'You sense that?'

'Yea.'

'I'm going there now.'

'Go fast Razen, Asuka and the other's are there.'

'...Got it.'

The link ended and Daymond's eye's widened slightly as he noticed something as he watched what was unfolding with the Hanzo girls through some kind of monitor.

'It's a familiar. It must belong to an AntiSeer, but to who?' Thought Daymond

-Kirika-

Kirika exited the shower and began drying her hair. As she began to put her clothes on she stopped and had an unreadable expression on her face as she stared at the ground. The image of a girl flashed through her head as her expression became serious and she looked up at the ceiling.

"She's here...Miu Xiao Long." she said

-Razen-

The OverSeer landed on a nearby building close to where Asuka and the others were as he looked at the ground with a serious expression.

"Sepiks perfected huh?" he said as a smile formed across his face.

"And it's someone's familiar. Looks like I have some cleaning up to do." said Razen before disappearing.

 **Chapter end and shit's about to go down. Looks like the AntiSeer's are making their first move and Sepiks perfected is in the world of Senran Kagura and the Hanzo girls are the first to confront it and it seems Daymond and Razen already know but who is this Miu Xiao Long that Kirika mentioned? and can the Hanzo girls take down Sepiks perfected or will they be reduced to dust by its power? find out next time. Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum, signing out.**


	12. Xmas

**This is basically an extra chapter which takes place much later in the story. Enjoy.**

"Merry Christmas everyone." called Hibari as she entered the room carrying a lot of wrapped gifts followed by Yagyu who was carrying nearly twice as many.

They had all decided to meet up at the Hanzo vacation home just a few miles outside the city. The home had been decorated from the inside to the out. A nearly thirty foot tree stood in the middle of the large room, colorfully decorated. In the room were all the Hanzo shinobi, master Hanzo included and the Gessen girls along with Kurokage who was standing next to Hanzo. Kurokage's sickness had been cured when one of Daymond's powers went aerie with the [powers of the festival executives and caused a strange dimension flux which not only cured Kurokage of his disease but also made Ryobi and and Ryona's sister, Ryoki into an entity that was could travel freely between the afterlife and the normal life.

"Ahh Hibari, welcome back." called Asuka

"Whoa That's a lot of gifts." said Katsuragi as she jumped from the staircase.

"I told her she went overboard." said Yagyu as she tried to sit the gifts down, only to trip. Her gifts fell onto Hibari and she instantly lost her balance and fell to the floor as the girls gasped.

"..." Hibari closed her eyes and waited for the impact with the ground but it never came. Infact, it felt like someone had grabbed her around the waist as she felt herself go back upright.

"Sorry, that was my fault." said Yagyu as she pulled Hibari back upright.

"Arigato, Yagyu chan." said Hibari.

The girls all got together and helped to pick up the presents. Shortly after they had started Homura and her group arrived, shortly followed by the other Hebijo girls and Ryoki and the festival executive girls. Ryona and Ryobi quickly embraced their revived older sister as everyone began to settle in as Leo, Ageha and Ginrei arrived, having been invited by Asuka.

"Leo, Ginrei, Ageha, glade you all could make it." said Asuka

"I must admit, I never in my wildest dreams thought that I would live to see a sight like this." said Hanzo to Kiriya and Kurokage.

"I know what you mean old friend. Shinobi of different factions all coming together to celebrate the holiday. It honestly feels like a dream." said Kurokage.

"Yes, and we have 'them' to thank for all this. The battle is not over but with them at our side, we can survive anything." said Ren

"I agree." said Hanzo a he looked around

'I wonder what they are doing right now?' thought Hanzo

Asuka's mother had prepared non alcoholic eggnog for the girls and some more with brandy in it for the adults. Just as they we're all preparing to settle in they heard what sounded like humming followed by a slightly familiar and beautiful female voice singing.

"I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the lord, but you don't really care for music, do you?" sang the female

"Christmas Carol's?" questioned Ikaruga

"Everyone, look outside." said Murasaki as she looked out the window.

Everyone looked out the window to see Razen, Daymond, Rosette and Kirika outside. The guys seemed to be humming and singing the background parts while Kirika and Rosette were beautifully singing the main parts.

"It goes like this the fourth the fifth, the minor fall the major lift, the baffled king composing hallelujah." sang Kirika and Rosette

The girls, Kiriya and Hanzo watched on with smiles as they finished up.

"Hallelujah...hallelujah...hallelujah...halleeeluuujahhhhhh." the group finished.

Everyone began clapping as Kirika and Rosette took a slight bow. It was at that moment that everyone noticed the a very large futuristic truck coming up towards the house being driven by Jin.

"Hi everyone, Merry Christmas." said Kirika

"Hello Kirika san, Merry Christmas." responded Hibari

"Nice entrance." said Katsuragi as she winked at Razen, causing him to blush slightly and earning some ere from Asuka

"This is a surprise, we weren't expecting you all to show up here." said Ikaruga

"Razen's idea." said Daymond as he pointed at the blood OverSeer.

"Don't go there cause I can play that game to." said Razen with a smirk.

Daymond looked at him and then at the girls, more specifically Leo, who waved at him with a smile and slight blush and Yumi, who bowed with a slight blush as well.

'I really hope this stay's peaceful' thought Daymond

'Tell me about it. I don't need any drama today.' thought Razen

'Hehe, Daymond, Razen, what do you two think of Leo, Yumi, Katsuragi and Asuka's christmas outfits?' thought Kirika

Leo was wearing a red dress knee length strapless dress with matching red gloves and knee length high heel boots. She had a red head band that had a rose on it on her head and a very slight touch of make up with lite red lipstick. Needless to say, she looked very graceful and beautiful. Yumi had decided to wear a Christmas themed yukata and as always, she looked very elegant. Leo caught Daymond looking at her and decided to speak up.

"Is it too much?" she asked with slight concern

"No, no, no. It's very graceful, elegant and...extremely beautiful." Daymond said nervously.

"Th-thank you." she replied causing both Ginrei and Leo to shoot Daymond unreadable expressions

'I think those two still want me dead.' thought Daymond

'Yep.' thought Kirika

"Yumi, you look more elegant then ever. That is a good choice of yukata." Daymond managed to get out, barely avoiding stuttering but kept the slight blush.

"Thank you." she replied with a slight bow and blush.

Asuka wore what looked like a long auburn wool sweater/dress combination, a lighter color vest, auburn boots and had her hair let down and neatly combed. Katsuragi was wearing blue jean shorts, and unzipped lit blue hood, a matching lite blue shirt with a snow flake on it. It was at that moment he took more time out and noticed Murasaki and Souji's attire. Souji's was similar to when he first met her, only it had more of a Christmas ornate glow to it, or perhaps it was just him. Murasaki had on an outfit similar to Asuka's only the sweater was a dark purple, she also had on a black headband.

"I like that Asuka...It has this...elegance to it that I can't really describe." said Razen

"Oh, th-thanks." she replied

"That outfit is unique Souji...I don't think I've ever seen a combination of cool and sexy for this time of the year." he said

"That is understandable, I am a goddess after all. I can make things that seem incredible to other's." she said

'Still the Narcissist.' thought Raze

"Murasaki, you look amazing, that really suites you." said Razen

Murasaki didn't say anything, she merely hid her face in her hands as she turned away with a bright red blush.

"...Your nice...Your not tricking me...are you?" she asked

"Murasaki, you should know that I can't lie to anyone, especially you." replied the blood OverSeer.

Murasaki then moved her hands a bit to reveal a small smile.

"...Thank you...It was wroth coming here." she said

Razen blushed at Murasaki's words.

"You as well Katsuragi. You really add some flavor and coolness to it...never seen that kind of style for Christmas." he said

"Thank's, that's sweet. Want a closer look?" she said as she backed up against him as she grabbed his hand causing him to blush brightly but his expression went to a frown.

"I'm really beginning to get tired of you constantly teasing me." he said with some annoyance in his voice.

"Awww, but it's fun to see your reactions, but I have two questions for you." she said

"What?" he asked as he closed his eye's but maintained that frown.

"Do you really think we're teasing you all the time?" asked Katsuragi in a non-joking manner.

The moment she said that, Raze's eye's snapped open and he felt his heart rate speed up before another thought crossed his mind

"Wait a second, we?" he asked

Before he could say anything else, someone hooked onto his free arm. He looked over to see Asuka, who was giving Katsuragi a look that basically said 'I am not losing to you'. Someone then lightly grabbed the back of his coat. He looked back to see Murasaki had one hand grasped on it and was looking at him with what you would call a puppy look. Razen then felt a killing aura in the area and saw that Daymond and everyone else besides Katsuragi, Asuka and Murasaki had moved away. He then looked towards the source and saw Souji enveloped in an evil aura.

"My oh my, you would choose them over serving a goddess?" she questioned as the killing intent from her rose.

'Day, please do something.' thought Raze

'Not much I can do, this is you problem, deal with it.' replied Daymond

'Your the one that was constantly helping them out, you even managed to help Murasaki not only overcome her trauma but did the impossible and got her to gain a crush on you.'

'Well I know she has a crush on me now thanks to what just happened'

'...How thick can you be? do you even know that both Asuka and Katsuragi like you as well?'

'...'

'...'

'...When?'

'After we destroyed Sepiks perfected and stopped Viceroy and Miu.'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'FUCK, Why did this happen to me?'

'I warned you this would happen if you got too involved. I've been through this in multiple worlds and now your gonna have to make a choice sooner or later.'

'I just wanted to help them.'

'And what did you think the results of that were going to be?'

'...'

'I'm sorry, but this is something I can't help you with. You have to do this yourself because it's you heart and feelings, not mine.'

'Great, what do I do now?'

Katsuragi and Asuka both noticed the look of distress on Razen's face and decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, what's with the truck Jin's driving?" questioned Katsuragi

"Yeah, what's in that?" asked Asuka

Daymond and Razen gave them all a smile.

"Oh, just a few things that we all picked up for you, but first, Ikaruga can you come here for a second?" Razen called Ikaruga over.

Ikaruga made her way to the blood OverSeer. Razen then reached over to a hidden compartment on the truck and pulled out what looked to be a sword wrapped in gauze.

"Daymond fixed it for you. He also added a fragment of the metal he used to make his Platinum Dramic so it's practically indestructible, just try to be more careful from now on okay." said Razen as he handed her the weapon.

Ikaruga unwrapped the gauze from the weapon to reveal a reforged Hein which was previously broken to pieces from the battle with Miu and Viceroy. Ikaruga looked in awe at her returned weapon and then smiled as she swung it lightly.

"Thank you very much." she said with a bow as she put Hein into it's sheath.

"Okay now for the gift presentation, Jin!" called Kirika

At this, Jin pushed a series of buttons and the back of the truck disconnected completely and floated to the ground. As it landed, the tarp covering it came off and revealed a mountain of wrapped gifts and some stuffed animals.

"I think we should get the stuffed animals out the way first, agreed?" suggested Kirika

Her falso Guardian and fellow OverSeer's nodded in agreement, except Jin, who just scuffed as he exited the truck.

"First up we have...Mira, oh and look at this, its right next to one of her gifts." said Kirika as she picked up a medium sized box and a rather large stuffed black dog.

Mirai's eyes sparkled as she squeezed the stuff dog before looking at the gift tag on her wrapped present to see it was from Kirika. She quickly opened and let out a gasp before jumping up and down like a little school girl.

"AWESOME, AN APPLE X SERIES LAPTOP AND AN IPHONE 7" she said loudly

"Thank you thank you thank you." she said as she hugged the sun OverSeer earning a gentle smile from her.

"Okay next we have...Hibari." called Razen

Hibari quickly approached the blood OverSeer

'She really is like a little sister.' he thought

Razen then pulled a human sized pink bunny plushie from the truck and sat it in front of Hibari but before she could hug it Razen put out his hand and pushed something on the back of its head. Suddenly the bunny made a sound similar to a google pixel starting up before its eyes lit up in a soft gentle blue color and looked at Hibari before speaking.

"Hello." said the rabbit.

Hibari jumped up once while saying ;best Christmas ever' before hugging Razen tightly as she laid her head on his chest, which he patted, earning a slight glare from Yagyu.

'Sorry, she's like a little sister, too cute.' He said with his eyes.

Yagyu's glare softened as she merely nodded.

"Tehehehe this is the bes...is that eggnog?" Kirika said as she caught a whiff of the scent.

"Yes, would you like some?" asked Asuka's mother as she brought in a tray with six cups.

Kirika and Jin both took a cup but as soon as Jin took a sip his entire face went slightly red which did not go unnoticed by Daymond.

"Does that have rum in it?" he asked

"Umm, I think the one he took may have been one of the alcoholic ones." she replied

"Ohh dear." said Kirika as she scratched the back of her head.

"Is there a problem?" asked Asuka's mother

"Jin is what we call a light weight when it comes to handling liquor so something like rum does not really fall well with him." said Razen

Everyone watched as Jin slid back onto the truck and looked up with his eyes half way open before taking another sip of his beverage. Before he could take another sip, Razen took it away from him and drunk the rest.

"Wait Raze, aren't you weak against liquor too?" questioned Rosette

"Not rum, only White Hennessy for some reason." he replied

"Okay back to the gifts before Jin passes out. Next one is for...Oh, Minori." called Kirika as she pulled out a large white rabbit and...

"Huh, where did this come from?" said Kirika as she pulled out a colorful candy set.

"Wait, isn't this the kings set candy from Osaka?" said Kirika as she looked over the contents of the sweets before noticing a drooling Minori.

"Okay, okay here you go sweetie." she said as she handed over the sweats.

"Thank you very much miss Sun." she said as she took a lollipop from the set.

'Miss Sun?' thought Kirika as she looked at Daymond and Razen who merely shrugged.

"Okay, that seems to be all the do...hold on, there's two here for...Yumi and Leo, I think I know who these are from." said Kirika as she grabbed two stuffed animals that appeared to be a lion and a cat.

"Whoa that is really cute." said Leo as she took the Lion

"It...really is cute." said Yumi as she smiled at the cat.

"Meow!"

"Huh?" said Yumi caught off guard before a pure white kitten emerged from behind the doll and made its way over towards Yumi.

"Look at that, a bonus gift." said Kirika as Yumi picked up the kitten and cradled it with a smile.

"Awe it's so cute." said Hibari as she looked at the snowy cat.

"It really is." said Yomi

After some more time had passed with singing, drinking eggnog and conversations it was now twelve AM and time for the final event of the morning.

"Okay everyone, time for the main event. It's twelve am so you know what that means." said Kirika

"Oh yea." Homura said with a fist pump as everyone headed for their gifts but was stopped by Daymond.

"Hold it, before that, I got a little surprise gift for everyone." He said as he pointed up to the sky.

Everyone looked up and gasped in awe. The aura lights were shining brightly and the Absolution was hovering above, the words Merry Xmas on it in Christmas lights.

"It's so pretty." said Asuka

"Yes." said Leo

Razen looked on at the scene with a smile as he and the other OverSeers watched the scene along side the Senran Kagura group.

'I will eventually have to make a choice, a painful choice but for now, I want to enjoy this moment. A moment that last forever.' he thought as he stepped away from the group.

"Razen?" called Asuka as he stepped out in front of the group.

The blood OverSeer then turned around to face everyone.

"As you all know, my life has been anything but fun and normal, and even though I realize we all still have many more trails to face...I just want to say that...No matter the trails...the tribulations...No matter what may come...I am soo glade...to have met every single one of you...and to be able to call you all...my friends." he said while fighting back tears.

Everyone aside from Jin and Daymond, who had his eyes closed had tears at the corners of their eyes. Everyone knew of Razen's past but they didn't judge him, they all choose to give him a second chance. After all, everyone deserves another chance. No matter who they might be or what they've done in the past. All the matters, is how they try to make it right.

"We're here for you Raze." said Katsuragi

"Yea, and we always will be." replied Asuka

"MERRY CHRISTMAS." everyone said towards Razen.

"Thank you everyone." he said as he wiped the tears from his eye's before smiling back.

"And Merry Christmas...Everyone and a happy new year." he finished

 **Chapter end. Christmas special in the book. I wasn't planning on doing this but I decided to after some convincing. Sorry it's so short but I wanted to get this up sooner. Oh well, Daymond Sanctum signing out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a preview of the next chapter due next weekend**

"Stop, you don't know what that thing will do next." shouted Yagyuu

"What is that thing and who are these people?" asked Ikaruga

"Their demons, both of them. There's no way they can be human." said a teary eyed Hibari

"He just...ripped her right in half." said a stunned Homura

"Blood...blood...so much...help me." said a shaking Katsuragi

"Don't give in, we can win this." shouted Asuka as she transformed.

"The eye of the storm huh, you think that's gonna make a difference?" said Vice-roy

"Kirika, we finish this now." called Miu

"I couldn't agree more." replied Kirika as they crossed swords creating a concussive blast.

"Kirika, I found you." called a creepy feminine voice.

"Katinalana!" called Kirika.

"What the! you, why?" spoke a stunned Razen

"You murdered our family and tried to kill me. I am here to rectify the wrongs that were committed that day." said the black haired female

"Mohka..." said Razen

"You will never be forgiven. I may live but I will never forgive you, not now or ever." she said

"Please, don't do this to me." said a teary eyed Razen as he fell to his knee's, hands on the side of his head and his whole body trembling.

"My pain...is to great to forgive." said Mohka

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOO..."

'BLOOD SANCTUM OVERLOAD.'

'THe TImE Is NIgH, I Am EQUINOX, aND I ShAll CONsuME ALL.'

-Screen blacks out and two large red beast like eyes appear-

"Not in this time you won't." called a females voice

"Who the hell are you?" called an enraged Vice-roy

"I am Yulan and I am here to vanquish you all." she replied as she drew Ascalon.

 **Well folks, get ready for one of the most bloodiest chapters in the history of Senran Kagura fanfics. There's about to be blood, guts, gore and a whole lot of destruction. stay tuned Sunday morning for the next chapter of Senran Kagura: Sanctum.**


	14. Chapter 14

The city was calm, peaceful and not a care in the world. Many were enjoying the fine warm fall air and relaxing from a long day of work when suddenly everything descended into chaos.

"...Mommy, why is the ground shaking?"

Suddenly the the ground, starting from the destroyed construction area split apart and a mass of red beams shot out of the ground. Many of the civilians fled the area, aside from a certain few.

"What the?" said Homura as she saw what was happening.

She had just got to the area to investigate what was going on when the madness started.

"Gyhaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Out from the hole came flying the five Hanzo shinobi as Katsuragi and Yagyuu managed to land on their feet but Asuka, Hibari and Fuuma ended up on their backsides.

"Well that certainly was a wild ride." said Katsuragi

"Yea, one that I never want to do ever again." said Asuka as she rubbed her butt.

"Asuka, what the heck's going on here?" demanded Homura as she landed next to the Hanzo shinobi

"Homura chan, thank goodness your here. We could really use some help against this thing." said Asuka

"Against what?" she asked with a confused look.

Suddenly the area in front of them began to warp and twist before the large spherical machine appeared right in front of the group.

"W-what is that thing?" pointed Homura

"No idea, but I can tell you for sure, it ain't friendly." said Katsuragi as she took a battle stance.

Katsuragi took a leap at Sepkis and went for a kick but Sepkis suddenly phased out of her path and reappeared over to the far side by a nearby building. Asuka panicked as she realized what was about to happen as Sepiks began to vibrate with power.

"Stop that thing, there's people in there." said Asuka

Too late, Sepiks released a large force blast that knocked the building off balance.

"NO YOU DON'T." shouted Katsuragi as she knocked Sepiks away with a harsh kick.

"Doyahhh."

Katsuragi slammed her foot into the ground and multiple earth pillars erupted from the ground and pushed into the building, keeping it upright.

"Phew...huh?"

Just as she let out a sigh of relief, Katsuragi had a weird feeling going up her spin.

"KATSURAGI SAN LOOK OUT, ITS BEHIND YOU." shouted Hibari

She didn't even have the time to turn around. Sepiks blasted her in the back with an energy blast, ripping apart her shirt and leaving a burn mark on her back as she was launched forward.

"Gyah, ofh." Katsuragi grunted as she crashed into a nearby truck.

"KATSU!" shouted a concerned Asuka.

Sepkis was preparing to to launch another attack but was interrupted by a laser sword across the side followed by a spear to front, sending it into a nearby building.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Leo

"Were fine but, who are you?" asked Fuuma

"I am Leo and this is my friend Ginrei." she replied.

At that moment, Sepiks Perfected erupted from the building and made its way right in front of the shinobi.

"Doesn't look like we have time for introductions." said Homura as she drew her swords.

"No we certainly don't." Replied Ginrei as she got into a battle stance.

-Underground-

"Shit, looks like I just missed them." said Razen

The Blood OverSeer arrived at the room where Sepiks was and found nothing but destroyed ground and leaking oil. Razen looked up above to see the sky and what appeared to be red lightning.

"Crap, looks like they may need some help." he said as he crouched down preparing to jump.

"You should worry about yourself more then those girls." said a new voice

Razen frozen and then glared at the shadows.

"Come on out then and show me why I should worry...Vice-Roy."

At the, the green electric blue highlighted haired boy stepped out the shadows, an electric blue aura around his body. He looked at Razen with a glare in his eyes but his mouth was formed into a wicked smirk.

"So we finally meet face to face, OverSeer of the Blood Sanctum."

"Likewise, AntiSeer of physic."

Razen got into a battle stance as a crimson flame aura surrounded his body. Just before he could charge, Vice-Roy stuck his hand up.

"I'm not the one you will be fighting." he said

"Then why are you down here?" asked Razen

"He's down here to make sure sepiks did it's job." called a girls voice

Razen's eyes suddenly widened in horror at the voice as his aura dispersed. He turned his head around slowly and saw a young woman. She had black hair as dark as razen but no crimson highlights, The same crimson eye's, skin as pure as snow and was standing at around 5'5-5'6 with a good balance figure. She was wearing what seemed to be a blue samurai outfit for females only there was no helmet or armor piece aside from the shoulder covers, a Katana at her side and she was giving Razen an intense death glare.

"What...you...why...how?" said a stunned Razen

"Quite the family reunion eh?" stated Vice-Roy with a chuckle

Razen looked over at Vice-Roy then back at the girl.

"...Ho...ka?" asked Razen only to receive a nod from the girl.

-Que FFXV ost, Somnus-

Razen approached his sister but she put her hand on her katana and slightly unsheathed it causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Hoka?" he said in confusion

"Don't think that I have forgotten what you did to me, to our family." she stated, fire in her eyes.

"No, Hoka I..."

"You murdered our family and tried to kill me, not to mention you killed the woman you fell in love with out of petty jealousy." she said

Razen's eye's widened as images of him when he was still human flashed through his mind. He was covered in blood with a far away look in his eyes, a katana in his right hand and on the ground in front of him was a headless female corpse and her head not to far from it. Razen snapped out of it and looked at the ground.

"Mohka." he said softly but Hoka managed to hear it.

"That's correct, you killed the woman you supposedly loved and then murdered our family. Did you even know that mother was pregnant with another girl when you killed her?" she asked.

Razen snapped up and looked at her in absolute shock.

"So you didn't. Well understand this. Not only did you kill our entire family, you also killed a member of us that wasn't even born yet." she said with venom in her voice.

Tears began steaming down Razen face as he thought about it. He had killed a younger sister he never had. He fell to his knees and put his hands on the sides of his head as a crimson and black aura surrounded him.

"Please Hoka, don't do this to me." he begged as his body began to shake uncontrollably.

"It's beginning." said Vice-Roy

Suddenly from up above there was a loud bang followed multiple streaks of what appear to be laser beams flying all over the place.

"Looks like those girls are holding up pretty well up there. Time for some fun." he said with a smirk before disappearing.

Razen suddenly knelled over into a near fetal position while still holding his head.

-Que Xenosaga ost, Gnosis-

'BLOOD SANCTUM OVERLOAD IMMINENT'

"LEt Me OuT." said a voice from nowhere

The voice completely caught Hoka off guard who backed up and looked around. She then noticed Razen was now on his knees but still holding his head but what caught her attention was the fact that his eyes seemed to be developing silts. The crimson and black aura then started to flare up as Razen shouted in pain.

"No, stop...not like...this." he said

"LET ME OUT, NOOOW"

"NO."

"NOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwWWWWWWWWWWwwwwWWWwwwWWWw."

"NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOO"

"..."

Everything suddenly went silent and Razen's arms fell to his side. Hoka began to approach him but then...

"BLOOD SANCTUM...OVERLOAD...RELEASING SEVERANCE DESTRUCTION."

There was a tremendous bang followed by a black flash as everything went dark.

-Ten minutes earlier, just before Vice-Roy left-

"Hibari keep your distance." called Yagyuu as she jumped over Sepiks while throwing explosive Kunai at it.

The kunai jammed themselves into sepkis body and exploded seconds later but they hardly did any damage to the machine. Sepiks launched an attack at Asuka, who dodged it and ran underneath it to Yagyuu's side.

"I'm still trying to figure out how this thing cancelled out the barrier." said Asuka

"I'm not certain but this thing is far to dangerous to leave alone." said Leo

"Isn't that the truth." said Katsuragi as she kicked a boulder that Sepiks had launched at her.

Homura slashed Sepiks across its front but was pushed back by a wave of force. As she landed her cellphone began going off. Homura answered it and after a brief exchange she hung up and ran over towards Asuka.

"We need to get this thing out of the city, We got a little something for metal trash can." said Homura

"Okay got it." said Asuka

"Sorry ladies, but that's not happening today." called a males voice

Asuka quickly turned towards the source of the voice to see the green haired AntiSeer with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" demanded Yagyuu, sensing a deadly aura from the male.

Vice-Roy merely chuckled as he stared down Yagyuu and then turned his attention towards Hibari who quickly took a step back, sensing the enormous amount of blood lust radiating from hi.

"Yagyuu chan, somethings wrong...He's...not a real person?" said Hibari

"Huh! what are you talking about Hibari?" questioned Yagyuu

Vice-Roy then took a step forward but stopped after one step. Without even bothering to break his gaze from the girls, he put his left hand up and caught two shurikens in the holes right on his middle and index finger.

"What the hell?" said a surprised Homura

Vice-Roy looked at where the weapons had come from and raised his hand towards a pile of dirt. Suddeny, a female ninja from Hebijo was launched from behind it before being pulled towards Vice-Roy. He took a moment to look at her eyes before speaking in an icy cold tone.

"You are...disposable."

The ninja was then launched back with incredible force and sped towards the Hanzo girls. Katsuragi was about to catch her, however...

'Squeeze'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." the girl screamed before...

'CRACKLE'

'SPLAAAAT'

'Splatter'

Vice-Roy squeezed his hand into a fist and as she was mere seconds away from Katsuragi, her body crunched up and exploded. Blood flew into every direction, multiple organ parts were scattered along the ground and the two most notable things on the cold cement were the girls heart and what was left of her brain.

"..."

Katsuragi went silent as she was covered in bloody rain. Hibari looked as if she was about to suffer a breakdown and everyone else was absolutely stunned at what had just taken place.

"What...happened?" asked a slightly scared Asuka

"My god." said a wide eyed Yagyuu

"He, he just...she was..." stuttered Homura

Vice-Roy put his arm back to his side and looked at the female ninja.

"I hope you all have made peace with yourselves, because you all are next." he said

Hibari backed away as if she just wanted to run, Yagyuu and Asuka tried to stand firm but they were shaking to their very core, Homura was more enraged then anything and Katsuragi was holding herself, color drained from eyes as she trembled and tears flowed from her eyes as she mumbled something to herself. Vice-Roy took a glance down at the bloody ground as he closed his eyes.

"That's one piece of trash tak..."

She had enough, Homura turned into her Crimson form and launched herself at the demon.

"Homura-chan no!" called Asuka

Homura flung her fist forward and socked him right in the face, causing his head to turn, however he merely turned back towards her and grabbed her by the throat. Homura looked in horror as she saw her punch did nothing but make him give her his full attention.

"You seem eager. Okay then, how bout this?"

Vice-Roy suddenly closed his hand around Homura's throat causing her to let out a deafening shriek.

"HOMURA-CHAN!" screamed Asuka

"Time to d..."

'POW'

"Ugrh"

'CRASH'

Vice-Roy was suddenly sent flying into a pile of steel beams releasing Homura who was now being held in someones arms. Asuka looked up and saw who it was who saved her.

"Kirika-san?" she questioned

Kirika had arrived and was holding an unconscious Homura in her arms.

"There will be no more blood spilled here today." said Kirika as she placed Homura down

Suddenly there was a loud bang and steel beams were sent flying everywhere. Kirika looked over to the source to see Vice-Roy standing although most of his clothes were now torn he still barely had a scratch on him. He glared at Kirika before he looked over at Sepiks Perfected and then at the large hole behind it before smiling.

"Funny you should mention blood." he said

Kirika gave him an odd look when suddenly a pitch black and red giant arm shot out the hole and grabbed Sepiks.

"What the?" said a surprised Kirika

As the arm dragged Sepiks under, Kirika began sensing Razen's energy but something about it was horribly wrong. She looked at the hole and saw a red and black mist beginning to creep out of it before she turned to Vice-Roy who was now laughing hysterically.

"What have you done?" she demanded.

He stopped laughing after a moment but maintained his smile.

"I have done what I said I would do." He replied as he looked at the creeping mist.

"I have broken the the Sanctum of blood and brought forth this worlds Armageddon."

-To Be Continued-

 **Sepiks isnt dead, infact its about to get a power boost. Anyway, sorry for being soo late with this but I've been really busy, not to mention I barely had access to a computer. This is just the first part of a long and bloody battle. I don't know when I'll be able to get the second part up but I got some help with it now so it should be easier. Until then, stay tuned. Daymond Sanctum logging out.**


End file.
